


Innocence

by cassiewright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 40,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Stiles quitte Beacon Hill pour New York voir son ami Simon Lewis.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Stiles regardait à travers le hublot de l'avion alors que ce dernier atterrissait à New York. Il ne voyait que les lumières qui servaient à distinguer la piste la nuit.

Il avait quitté Beacon Hill pour les vacances ne se sentant pas de voir Scott, Chris, Isaac et Lydia après les morts d'Allison et Aiden.

Il pouvait se permettre un tel voyage grâce à Peter. Ce denier avait compris sa détresse, son besoin de partir et leur avait proposé à son père et lui de payer. Même si cela avait été au départ difficile pour son père d'accepter, l'ancien alpha, son ami, car Peter l'était réellement, avait su convaincre son père. Il était persuadé qu'une relation allait bientôt naitre entre eux car il avait bien vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient et même s'il n'était pas un loup, il avait pu sentir la tension entre eux. Il avait d'ailleurs soufflé un mot d'encouragement à son père à l'aéroport lors de son départ.

Il prenait sa valise quand il entendit son prénom. Il sourit à son ami Simon Lewis. Ce dernier avait un an de plus. Leurs mères étaient amies et malgré la distance s'appelaient souvent. Même après le décès de sa mère, ils étaient restés en contact. Quand il l'avait appelé pour savoir s'il pouvait venir, Simon lui avait appris qu'il ne vivait plus avec sa mère, mais qu'il lui expliquerait à son arrivée.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, puis avant que son ami puisse dire quoique ce soit, il lâcha...

\- Je crois savoir.  
\- De quoi tu parles Stiles ?  
\- De ce que tu ne pouvais pas me dire au téléphone. Mais parlons en dehors.

A peine étaient-ils montés dans le van de Simon, que ce dernier lui demanda de nouveau de quoi il parlait.

\- Tu n'es plus humain et d'après ta pâleur, tes légères cernes et ta froideur, je pense que tu es un vampire.

Il avait assez étudié les bestiaires des Argent et des Hale, sans parler de ses propres recherches pour savoir reconnaitre une créature de la nuit.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Je vis dans un monde surnaturel depuis plus de deux ans. Loups garous, kanima, darach et dernièrement nogitsune.  
\- J'ai été transformé il y a peu. Quelques mois à peine. Ma famille ignore tout, même si je suis en vie. J'ai peur de les appeler, de les voir.  
\- Tu n'as personne pour t'aider ?  
\- Si, Raphaël, mais je ne sais pas comment lui demander pour mes proches. Il est intimidant.

Il sourit.

\- Tu vis où à présent ?  
\- Avec lui et d'autres vampires.  
\- Et je vais dormir entouré de vampires ?  
\- Non, j'ai demandé à une connaissance de t'héberger.  
\- Ton amie Clary ?  
\- Non, une personne que j'ai rencontrée quand je suis tombé dans le monde étrange.  
\- Je vois. Je ne vais pas le déranger ?  
\- Du tout.

Ils arrivèrent chez la personne qui va l'héberger.

\- Entrez, entrez. Tu es donc l'ami de Simon, son petit frère de cœur. Enchanté, je me nomme Magnus.  
\- De même, Stiles.  
\- Original comme prénom, j'adore.  
\- C'est un surnom, mon prénom est imprononçable.  
\- Tu as bon goût en tout cas.

Il sourit franchement à cet homme extravaguant, mais amical.

\- Merci de m'accueillir.  
\- Je t'en prie Stiles. Le lieu où vis Simon...  
\- Il sait. Il connaît le monde surnaturel.  
\- C'était bien ce que je ressentais, tu en fais partis.  
\- J'en faisais parti, mais plus maintenant.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama Simon.  
\- Je t'ai nommé le nogitsune tout à l'heure.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il m'a possédé. Deux de mes amis sont morts par sa faute.  
\- Ce n'est pas sa trace que j'ai ressentis, tu es autre chose, tu es comme moi.  
\- Comme vous ?  
\- Un sorcier.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles rembobinait les paroles de cet homme et se les repassait en boucle. Non, il ne s'y faisait pas.

\- Je suis quoi ?  
\- Un sorcier.  
\- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Vous devez faire erreur. Je ne peux pas être....  
\- Je ne me suis jamais trompé, enfin depuis quelques siècles. Plus ou moins.  
\- Rassurant. Ecoutez, je vous remercie de m'héberger, et si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais aller me reposer. Le voyage a été long.  
\- Oui pardon, j'agis en mauvais hôte. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre.  
\- Je vais rentrer. Dit Simon. On se voit demain soir Stiles ?  
\- Avec plaisir.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, puis il suivit Magnus dans le couloir qui lui faisait en même temps la visite.

Après l'avoir remercié s'être préparé pour la nuit, il se glissa sous les draps. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir malgré les questions qu'il avait en tête sur la révélation à son sujet, par son hôte.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, après un brin de toilette et un message à son père pour le rassurer, il se permit de préparer le petit déjeuner pour remercier Magnus.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que cela n'avait jamais senti aussi bon dans cette cuisine.

Il sursauta n'ayant pas entendu le sorcier.

\- Bonjour et merci.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, mais pendant ce temps là, il sentait le regard du sorcier sur lui.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
\- Pourquoi ne crois tu pas le fait d'être un sorcier ?  
\- Si je l'étais vraiment, je n'aurais pas été possédé par le nogitsune, Allison et Aiden seraint encore envie sans compter les autres personnes que ses sbires ont tués.  
\- Tu t'en veux.  
\- Mon meilleur ami a perdu son premier amour. Mon béguin de plus de dix ans a perdu son petit-ami. Un ami a perdu son jumeau. Bien sûr que je m'en veux. Si je n'avais pas été faible, si la porte dans mon esprit s'était refermée, si j'avais été un sorcier, toutes ces personnes seraient encore en vie.  
\- De quelle porte parles-tu ?

Il soupira tout en s'asseyant. Il lui raconta le sauvetage de leurs parents, leurs sacrifices.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle petite ville de Californie pourrait avoir un nemeton. En ce qui concerne cette porte dont t'a parlé votre druide, je pense qu'elle a été bloquée lors de ton sacrifice.  
\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Tu dis ne pas être un sorcier, mais je le ressens, tu en es un. Ta magie devait être en sommeil, et ne s'est réveillée qu'à ta mort. Elle a voulu te sauver, mais le rituel du bain fait pas ton druide l'a empêché.  
\- Si j'avais su plutôt...  
\- Stiles, reconnaitre un sorcier n'est pas facile. N'en veux pas à ton druide. Il n'aurait rien pu faire. Seul un sorcier peut aider un autre sorcier.

Il serra la main de Magnus qui venait de se poser sur sa main gauche.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'apprendre.  
\- Oui, je veux bien, je pourrais ainsi être plus utile et protéger mes autres amis.  
\- Pour le moment, je vais prendre plaisir à manger ta cuisine. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de la cuisine faite maison.  
\- Je ferais le repas de midi.  
\- Tu es adorable.

¤¤¤

Après le petit-déjeuner, alors qu'il pensait commencer l'entraînement, Magnus le fit assoir dans le salon.

\- Je ne peux t'entraîner sans savoir quel genre de pouvoir tu as en toi. Respire, détends toi, cela ne te fera pas de mal.

Il soupira et laissa faire.

Il vit Magnus fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrir alors qu'il bougeait ses mains en faisant comme des vagues. Une multitude de couleurs entoura la main droite du sorcier.

\- Impressionnant.

Tellement il était fasciné par ces couleurs qu'il sursauta en entendant la voix de Magnus.

\- Tu as une force magique très forte. Tu peux contrôler les éléments de bases. Le reste on verra au fur et à mesure.  
\- Que faisons-nous à présent ?  
\- La première leçon est de t'apprendre à te canaliser, à te concentrer. Cela te servira dans la vie de tous les jours, effaçant ton côté hyperactif.  
\- Mon père vous remerciera. Le coach, Derek et bien d'autres le feront aussi.  
\- J'adore qu'on me félicite.

Il sourit face à l'attitude de son mentor. Ce dernier fit apparaitre un gros coussin au sol.

\- Installes toi dessus en tailleur. Fermes les yeux et détends-toi.

Il s'exécuta.

¤¤¤

Après sa leçon de détende, il partit faire quatre courses, seul, pour le repas. Il trouva rapidement le magasin dont lui avait parlé Magnus.

Après ses achats, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il se trompa de chemin. Il soupira et se mit hors de la foule pour se repérer, ce fut alors qu'il le vit, un grand brun tatoué qui sautait comme un rien d'un toit d'un immeuble puis au sol.

Sans vraiment réfléchir aux risques, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Qui es...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le garçon le dépassa. Il l'attrapa par le bras droit.

\- Hey ! Quand on te parle, ait au moins la décence d'écouter, ou au moins de faire semblant. Je dis ça, tu es peut-être une créature surnaturelle dangereuse et tu vas me tuer, mais tant pis, je dis ce que je dois dire.

Il fut surprit de la réponse du brun.

\- Tu me vois ?  
\- Bien sûr que je te vois, tu n'es pas Casper.

Devant l'air étonné du garçon, il précisa.

\- Casper, tu sais le fantôme. Tu n'es pas lui donc oui, je te vois. Tu n'es pas transparent. Tu comprends ?  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as parlé de créature surnaturelle, tu me vois, alors je te le demande à nouveau, qui es-tu ?  
\- A la base, quand tu m'as ignoré, je commençais à te poser la question, donc, tu devrais y répondre en premier.

Il se perdit un instant dans le regard du brun. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait être dangereux, mais à présent, il savait qu'il avait tort. Malgré une attitude bad boy, il pouvait lire dans son regard une innocence cachée.

\- Alec, je suis un shadowhunter.  
\- Stiles, anciennement nogitsune et d'après une révélation d'y hier, je suis un sorcier.


	3. Chapter 3

Un shadowhunter. Stiles avait lu des choses sur eux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en rencontrer un. Quoique, il devrait s'y habituer après les loups garous, les kanimas, les vampires et tout le reste, un chasseur d'ombres pourquoi pas.

Le tatouage qu'il avait remarqué sur sa gorge, attira de nouveau son attention. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et effleura les contours du dessin noir.

\- C'est une rune. Tu en as d'autres ?

En regardant Alec, il s'aperçut de leur position. Il était collé à lui, leurs visages proches au point qu'il pourrait l'embrasser. Il se perdit un instant dans son regard avant de reculer.

\- Désolé, je suis curieux, je ne voulais pas te gêner.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Je dois y aller.

Il partit vers la droite avant de faire demi-tour en se rendant compte qu'il avait prit le mauvais chemin.

*****

Alec finissait sa ronde quand Stiles l'agrippa. Il était étonné qu'une personne le voit, mais aussi de sa répartie. Casper ? Sérieusement ? Légèrement amusé, il se présenta.

Il ne bougea pas en le voyant s'approcher de lui, puis se figea au contact de sa main sur son cou.

Il aimait Magnus, il n'en doutait pas, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avec son sorcier. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait du mal à respirer. Quand il croisa le regard noisette de Stiles, il eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient céder. Mais le jeune homme s'éloigna en s'excusant. Il prit quelques secondes pour souffler avant de lui répondre.

Quand il partit, il resta quelques secondes pour mettre en place ses pensées.

¤¤¤

Il allait dans sa chambre quand il croisa Jace.

\- Salut, tu as fait ton rapport ?  
\- Oui. Alec, nous pouvons parler en privé ?  
\- Bien sûr. J'allais dans ma chambre.

Ils y entrèrent et s'assirent sur le lit.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu as l'air perturbé.  
\- Tu es mon parabatai. Je ressens tes émotions. Depuis que tu es avec Magnus bien plus qu'avant.  
\- Je sais. Répondit-il mal à l'aise.  
\- Là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'il n'y a pas une heure, je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais c'était très perturbant. C'était bien plus fort, plus palpable que d'habitude. Mon dieu j'étais si excité !  
\- Jace.  
\- Bref, tout ça pour te dire que si cela doit se reproduire, nous devrions renforcer notre lien de parabatai.  
\- Ne te fais pas de souci, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il ne prêta pas attention à la vague de tristesse qui l'envahit.

¤¤¤

Il était un peu plus de vingt et une heure quand il entra chez Magnus. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as cuisiné ?  
\- Non, pas moi, mon jeune apprenti.  
\- Ton quoi ?  
\- Simon m'a demandé d'héberger quelques jours un de ses amis. C'est un jeune homme adorable, très doué en cuisine et un sorcier. Je lui apprends ce qu'il doit savoir.  
\- Adorable ? Adorable comment ?

Magnus s'approcha de lui.

\- Comme un chaton. Tu n'as rien à craindre Alexander, tu es le seul qui m'intéresse.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Il réalisa que son sorcier de petit-ami ne posait jamais ses mains sur ses runes.

\- Ton apprenti n'est pas là ?  
\- Non, il est partit rejoindre Simon. Il ne rentrera qu'au lever du soleil, il connait sa condition.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Un verre ?  
\- Oui, merci.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et ferma un instant les yeux. Un regard noisette apparut. Une nouvelle chaleur l'envahit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Magnus lui tendre son verre. Il le remercia et en prit une gorgée. 

\- Tout va bien Alexander ?

Il posa son verre, se pencha vers son sorcier et l'embrassa.

\- Maintenant oui.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon et Stiles s'étaient promenés en ville, puis ils s'étaient posés sur un banc pour parler de tout et de rien, comme les nuits précédentes. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la meute, ni du nogitsune. La seule personne dont ils parlaient de Beacon Hill était son père. Ils riaient d'un souvenir d'enfance quand il vit son ami se figer. Il avait assez passé de temps avec les créatures surnaturelles pour savoir que c'était le signe d'un danger. Il se mit donc dos à son ami pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit un jeune homme assez bien bâtit, brun, portant un costard,qui marchait vers eux.

\- Simon, je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure, étant donné que tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone.  
\- Euh...Je... Stiles...Nous...  
\- En plus clair ?

Il se retint de rire devant le changement d'attitude de Simon depuis l'arrivée de l'homme. Il se douta qu'il s'agissait de Raphaël. Même s'il était amusé, il devait venir au secours de son ami.

\- Bonsoir, Stiles, ancien nogitsune et nouveau sorcier. Je suis un ami de Simon. Vous devez être Raphaël, son sire, ou un truc du genre non ? Enchanté.

En voyant le regard qu'il lançait à son ami, il enchaina.

\- Ne sortez pas les crocs, il ne m'a rien dit, j'ai deviné. Je suis assez calé par le monde surnaturel.  
\- Il loge chez Magnus. Dit Simon.

Il vit Raphaël sourire.

\- Dans ce cas tout va bien.  
\- Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?  
\- Te parler de tes absences incessantes de la nuit, mais à présent je sais pourquoi. Mais la prochaine fois, réponds au téléphone.  
\- Désolé, je l'ai mis en silencieux.  
\- Ne le fais plus.  
\- D'accord.

Il se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence, la tension entre eux était forte rien qu'en un regard.

\- Je vous laisse.

 

Quand Raphaël fut assez loin, il sourit en regardant son ami.

\- Il te plait.  
\- Quoi ? Non... Tu sais que je suis amoureux de Clary.  
\- Comme moi soit disant de Lydia, puis de Malia. Mais j'étais réellement amoureux de Scott pendant des années et j'ai été séduit par un beau brun tout à l'heure. Puis même si on ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans, je te connais, je sais comment tu réagis.

Son ami se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Il ne me regardera jamais ainsi. Il m'appelle bébé vampire.  
\- C'est mignon et c'est ce que tu es. Peut-être que ce surnom montre son intérêt pour toi.  
\- Si seulement.  
\- S'il croit que tu es amoureux de Clary, il ne tentera rien, même si tu lui plais.  
\- Je dois faire quoi ?  
\- Dis-lui franchement.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Il va m'arracher la tête.  
\- Ou t'embrasser passionnément.  
\- Stiles !

Il se mit à rire devant l'air offusqué de son ami.

*****

Le soleil se levait quand Alec quitta l'appartement de Magnus. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé après avoir bu trois verres. Son petit-ami l'avait couvert pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il lui avait laissé un mot avant de partir.

Il n'était pas loin de l'institut quand il le vit, le regard vers le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha de lui et l'appela.

\- Stiles.  
\- Hey, Alec. Déjà debout ?  
\- Oui, toi aussi.  
\- Je n'ai pas encore dormi.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Ça te dit d'aller boire un café ou thé ou je ne sais quoi, vu que j'ignore ce que tu prends le matin ?  
\- Tu n'as pas sommeil ?  
\- Tu évites mon invitation.  
\- Non, non, je...

Il devrait refuser, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

\- D'accord.

Stiles lui sourit, il ne put faire que de même.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles et Alec entrèrent dans le premier café qu'ils trouvèrent. Après avoir commandé, Stiles plaça ses coudes sur la table et se pencha vers Alec.

\- Parle-moi des shadowhunters. J'ai lu des choses dessus, mais qui sait ce qui est vrai ou non.

Alec se pencha à son tour vers lui.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
\- Est-ce vrai que chaque rune représente quelque chose de spécial ?  
\- Oui. Elles représentent un pouvoir ou un lien pour nous.  
\- Pouvoir ?  
\- Nous pouvons nous rendre invisible pour les humains.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu as été surpris que je te voie.  
\- Oui.  
\- Combien tu en as ?  
\- Une dizaine.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de lui demander de les voir, déjà qu'il avait une envie folle de retracer à nouveau la rune de son cou. Comme si sa main droite était indépendante de son corps, celle-ci se posa sur la rune en forme de Z majuscule barré.

\- Ça fait mal quand vous les tracez ?  
\- Un peu.

Alec posa sa main sur son poignet.

\- Cela te gêne que je la touche ?

Il vit que le brun avait la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Alec ?  
\- Tu es le premier à l'avoir touché, c'est étrange.  
\- Je vais arrêter alors.  
\- Non.

Le brun tenait sa main contre son cou. Un raclement de gorge les fit couper leur lien tactile et visuel. Le serveur apportait leur commande. Il rougit et recula pour laisser le serveur les servir. Quand ce dernier fut parti, il eut un léger moment de gêne, ils buvaient en silence, il n'aimait pas cela.

 

\- C'est de famille ?  
\- Pardon ?

Il se pencha à nouveau, faisant attention à sa tasse.

\- Etre shadowhunter, c'est un truc de famille ?  
\- Oui.

Il se gratta la joue droite, le regard ailleurs.

\- Comme pour toutes les créatures, il y a une connexion. Donc dans ma famille il y a eu un sorcier. Enfin j'ai été possédé, donc pas de connexion.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main sur la sienne qui se grattait sa joue.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Pardon, je me perds souvent ainsi dans mes pensées.  
\- Ce n'est rien.

Il prit sa tasse et but une gorgée pour cacher ses nouvelles rougeurs dues au regard que venait de lui faire Alec et à son toucher qui lui avait chauffé sa main.

\- Tu m'as dit être ici pour voir un ami, tu es d'où sinon ?  
\- Beacon Hill, Californie.  
\- Tu es loin de chez toi.  
\- J'en avais besoin. Répondit-il tristement.  
\- Stiles, je...

Il lui sourit en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, puis tu ne sais toujours pas puisque je ne t'ai rien dit.

Il vit Alec sourire avant de froncer les sourcils et prendre son téléphone.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.  
\- Une autre fois ?  
\- D'accord. Reposes-toi.  
\- Bonne journée Alec.

Il le regarda partir tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis il finit sa boisson.

*****

Alec entra à l'institut le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il cacha en croisant les autres. Il vit Jace venir vers lui.

\- Nous devons parler.  
\- Je croyais qu'il y avait urgence ?  
\- C'est le cas, mais pas pour tous les deux.

Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où voulait venir son ami. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du blond.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
\- Je croyais que cela n'allait pas se reproduire ?  
\- Je ne....

Il se tut se rappelant que Stiles avait touché une nouvelle fois sa rune et le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas prévu.  
\- Alec, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Ne rentre pas dans les détails, mais est-ce que vous avez sauté une étape ?  
\- Quand tu couches avec quelqu'un je ne le ressens pas forcément.  
\- C'est vrai. Répondit Jace se grattant la nuque signe de gêne.

Il sourit en le voyant faire, Stiles faisait la même chose.

\- A quoi tu penses ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je viens de ressentir comme une chaleur et j'ai envie de sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, il aimait Magnus.

\- Nous devons renforcer notre lien parabataï.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec se reposait après le renforcement de son lien avec Jace. Cela avait été long et difficile pour atteindre un niveau où rien que la pensée du sourire de Stiles ne donne pas une douce chaleur à travers leur lien. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi quand il pensait, qu'il voyait le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela quand il était tombé amoureux de Jace, ni de Magnus. Il était vraiment perdu.

*****

Stiles était assis en tailleur sur des coussins dans le salon de Magnus. Il avait les mains, paumes vers le plafond. Il inspirait puis expirait lentement les yeux fermés.

\- Penses à l'océan.

Il écouta la voix de son mentor et fit ce qui lui dit.

\- C'est bien, maintenant imagine de la pluie, sens son odeur sur la terre.

Il adorait cette odeur, cela lui rappelait son enfance avec Scott.

\- Concentres-toi.

Penser à son meilleur-ami le perturbait toujours.

\- Voilà, c'est bien. Maintenant ouvres lentement les yeux en pensant toujours à l'élément de l'eau.

Il sourit en voyant dans chacune de ses mains un globe où dans un il pleuvait et dans l'autre, il y avait des vagues.

\- Lies les deux.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Ramènes tes mains l'une vers l'autre et pense qu'il pleut sur l'océan.

Il le fit, les globes n'en formant plus qu'un.

\- Parfait. Sépare-les.

Il y arriva facilement.

\- Maintenant annules-les.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu le sais Stiles.

Il ferma les yeux, et réfléchit rapidement comment supprimer de l'eau. La chaleur, la vapeur. Il imagina donc de la sécheresse pour les vagues, et un grand soleil pour la pluie. Il ouvrit les yeux et les globes avaient disparu.

\- Tu es un grand sorcier Stiles. Ce niveau n'est en général, pas atteint avant un ou deux ans de pratique.  
\- Et tu me l'as fait faire alors que je n'ai que la base de la magie ?  
\- Je savais que tu réussirais. Tu as énormément de puissance magique emmagasiné en toi. Tu dois la canaliser avec des sorts à sa hauteur pour que tu puisses ensuite l'utiliser quand tu en auras besoin. Par contre...

Il se mit à bailler. Magnus sourit.

\- Cela va te fatiguer.  
\- Je dormirais mieux. On continue ?

¤¤¤

Il quittait Simon plus tôt que d'habitude, la fatigue de ses entraînements. Il était à peine quatre heures du matin. Son ami avait voulu le raccompagner, mais il avait refusé, puis Raphaël devait parler à Simon.

Il ne traînait pas, il marchait à bonne vitesse quand il percuta quelqu'un.

\- Désolé, je... Alec ?  
\- Stiles.  
\- Salut.  
\- Salut.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es visible, ou les gens pensent que je parle à Casper ?

Alec sourit grandement.

\- Casper. Attend, viens par là.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena à l'écart. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le geste, mais cela ne dura pas. Il le vit prendre un quelque chose dans sa poche, une stèle pour les runes, il en avait vu dans le bestiaire. Il le vit retracer une de ses runes.

\- Voilà, on peut me voir maintenant.  
\- Est-ce que...

Il fit signe sa rune. Alec tendit son bras.

\- Cela te fait mal même si elle est déjà tracée ? Je t'ai vu grimacer.  
\- Ça picote.

Il dessina de son index droit, les runes qu'il pouvait voir.

\- C'est impressionnant. J'aimerais les voir toutes.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il regarda Alec en rougissant.

\- Je ne, enfin, je...

Il finit son bégaiement en baillant. Il retint son souffle, Alec caressait de son pouce droit le dessous de son œil gauche, alors que la paume de sa main effleurait sa joue.

\- Fatigué ?

Il se reprit rapidement, troublé par le toucher et le regard du brun.

\- Crevé. Mon entraînement de sorcier me prend beaucoup d'énergie.  
\- Je vais te laisser aller te coucher.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure rougissant gêné et surprit de sa réponse.

\- Stiles.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec. Il commença à bouger ses lèvres, le brun répondit au baiser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, approfondissant le baiser quand d'un coup, Alec posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa doucement.

\- J'ai un petit-ami.

Il lui aurait donné un coup de poing cela lui aurait fait le même effet.

\- J'avais cru... Je... Merde alors.  
\- Je suis désolé.

Il recula, évitant la main du brun.

\- Je rentre.

Il partit le cœur lourd.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec se sentit mal. Pas seulement d'avoir embrassé un autre homme que Magnus, mais d'avoir blessé Stiles.

Allongé sur son lit, il n'arrêtait pas de revoir le regard doré de Stiles quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelqu'un. Ce qu'il y avait lu, lui tordait encore les tripes. De plus, il avait la sensation d'avoir encore ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il soupira et essaya de dormir.

¤¤¤

\- Tout va bien Alexander ?

Il regarda son petit-ami quittant ainsi son verre des yeux.

\- Oui, juste fatigué. Je dors mal en ce moment.

Il ne mentait pas, du moins pas totalement. C'était vrai qu'il avait des problèmes de sommeil, mais il pensait aussi à Stiles. Depuis leur baiser, plusieurs jours étaient passés. Il l'avait croisé quelques fois, mais soit Stiles changeait de direction, soit il l'ignorait en passant presque en courant. Il devait avouer que cela lui faisait mal d'être devenu un inconnu aux yeux du jeune homme.

\- Tu es libre vendredi 15 ?  
\- Je peux m'arranger, pourquoi ?  
\- Dîner, ici. Rassures-toi, c'est mon jeune apprenti qui cuisinera. J'aimerai te le présenter.  
\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

De nouveau ses pensées se tournèrent vers Stiles. Bientôt 9 jours qu'il ne l'avait même pas aperçu. Il était peut-être retourné chez lui en Californie ? Une douleur se fit sentir dans son torse à cette idée. Il soupira et finit de se préparer, ce soir il devait rencontrer le jeune sorcier qu'entrainait son amant. Il sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Ce n'est plus possible Alec, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Il regarda Jace en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais cela surpasse le renforcement de notre lien parabataï.

Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient pourtant enduré une forte douleur pendant le renforcement pour ne plus que Jace ressente quoique ce soit quand il était, pensait à Stiles.

\- Et ça recommence. Soupira son ami. Dis-moi tout.

Il passa sa main droite sur son visage et s'assit sur son lit.

\- D'accord.

Il lui raconta donc sa rencontre avec Stiles, son humour, sa curiosité, son toucher sur ses runes, ses sensations, leur baiser, son rejet, l'ignorance du jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé de suite, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ces choses, ni ce qu'elles sont quand je suis avec lui, quand je pense à lui. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que j'aime Magnus.

Jace ne lui répondit rien, il lui serra juste l'épaule gauche. Il ne le jugeait pas, son geste valait plus que des mots.

¤¤¤

A sa grande surprise, il trouva Clary, Simon et Raphaël devant la porte de Magnus.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Nous sommes invités. Répondit simplement Raphaël.  
\- Je connais Stiles depuis l'enfance, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai demandé à Magnus de l'héberger. Expliqua Simon.  
\- Stiles ?

Il ne put demander plus que la porte s'ouvrit sur l'hôte de maison.

\- Entrez, entrez. Toutes les boissons sont sur la table, servez-vous le temps que notre chef cuisiner revienne.  
\- Il est où ? Demanda Simon.  
\- Dans sa chambre, entrain de passer un appel.  
\- D'accord.

Stiles n'était pas un prénom commun, ni les jeunes apprentis sorciers.

\- Alexander ? Tout va bien ?

Il ne put répondre qu'il le vit.

\- Désolé, Peter ne me lâchait... Alec.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Magnus.  
\- Nous nous sommes croisés une fois ou deux quand il jouait les Casper.  
\- Je n'ai donc pas à te présenter mon compagnon.  
\- Non.

Ce n'était qu'un mot, mais la façon dont il l'avait prononcé lui avait donné envie de l'enlacer et de s'excuser encore et encore.

\- Bien alors retrouvons les autres dans la grande salle.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles fut étonné en voyant Alec. Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, ne sortant même plus pour faire les courses, merci les livraisons. Et le voilà, là, à l'entrée de l'appartement. Il crut être maudit après avoir été possédé en apprenant qu'Alec, le gars pour qui il craquait, mais qui l'avait rejeté, était le compagnon de Magnus, un homme qu'il estimait énormément. Il se sentait sale de ressentir un trouble pour lui.

\- Stiles.

Il se tourna ver Simon et lui sourit en répondant à son étreinte. Il se laissa guider vers la grande pièce où se trouvait Raphaël et une jeune fille.

\- Tu appelé ton père ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui tout va bien, mais ce n'était pas mon père, mais Peter.  
\- C'est ton petit-ami ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Tu te souviens de Clary ? Demanda Simon  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Non, Peter est, je l'espère, le futur compagnon de mon père. Ils se tournent autour depuis bientôt un an. Mon père a suffisamment vécu son deuil, il est temps qu'il trouve une personne à aimer.

En disant la fin de sa phrase, il avait croisé le regard d'Alec.

\- Si je t'avais croisé dans la rue, je ne suis pas sûre de t'avoir reconnu. Tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme Stiles. Les cheveux un peu longs te vont bien. Dit Clary.  
\- Merci.  
\- Comment ça un peu longs ? Demanda Magnus.  
\- Jusqu'aux dernières vacances, j'avais le crâne presque rasé.  
\- Une raison particulière ?  
\- Une mauvaise blague d'un abruti a changé la couleur de mes cheveux. Au lieu de les teindre, je les ai rasés. Après je m'y suis habitué et enfin lassé. Finit-il de dire en passant sa main gauche dans ses mèches courtes.  
\- Toujours en guerre avec Jackson. Sourit Simon.  
\- Non, monsieur a fui en Angleterre.

Ils s'étaient installés autour de la table, buvant et mangeant des ''amuses bouches''.

\- C'est délicieux. Où les as-tu acheté Magnus ? Demanda Clary.  
\- C'est Stiles qui les a faits.  
\- Félicitation.  
\- Merci.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il apporta l'entrée. Le repas se passa bien. Il évitait de regarder Alec. Il parlait avec les autres.

\- Je vais vraiment te regretter quand tu vas partir. Cela faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé.  
\- Merci. Je crois.

Sa réponse fit rire les invités.

\- Tu pars bientôt ? Demanda Alec.  
\- A la fin du mois.

*****

Alec ne savait pas quoi répondre à Magnus, Stiles le fit pour lui avec une telle indifférence que cela lui fit mal. Il le regarda ensuite dans les bras de Simon, une nouvelle fois quelque chose se passa en lui sans savoir ce que c'était.

\- Alexander ? Tu viens ?  
\- Oui.

Il sourit à son petit-ami et le suivit pour rejoindre les autres. Quand Clary demanda à Stiles si ce Peter était son petit-ami, les battements de son cœur se mirent à battre plus rapidement et une boule s'installa dans sa gorge. La réponse le fit soupirer de soulagement, mais son souffle se coupa en croisant son regard. ''Aimer''. Il aimait Magnus, mais il s'avouait que quelque chose l'attirait chez le jeune homme.

Il écoutait les discussions sans y prendre part jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent du départ de Stiles. Il se figea en entendant la réponse.

\- Tu ne restes pas plus longtemps ?  
\- Je ne devais rester quelques jours, au final cela fera un mois. J'ai déjà abusé de la gentillesse de Magnus.  
\- Oh, chaton, en plus d'être un excellent cuisinier, tu es un jeune sorcier avec énormément de potentiel. Je serais plus que ravi si tu restais un peu plus.  
\- Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis trois ans, restes un peu plus. Dit Simon.  
\- Je ne vous dérange vraiment pas Magnus ?  
\- Du tout. Bon c'est réglé, tu restes un peu plus.

Au moment du dessert, il devança Simon pour aider Stiles. Ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine.

\- Stiles, je...  
\- A part si c'est pour me féliciter de ma cuisine, ne dis rien. Je me sens déjà assez mal de t'avoir embrassé, alors s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Alec...  
\- Non, à moi de parler. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. J'aurai dû te dire de suite que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. J'ai répondu à ton baiser, j'ai flirté aussi, mais je n'aurai pas dû.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Stiles serra ses avant bras avant de le lâcher, il fit de même.

\- Tu peux amener ces mousses.  
\- Oui.

Il était au pas de la porte, avant de sortir, il lui demanda...

\- Amis ?  
\- Oui, amis.

*****

Quand Alec fut sorti de la cuisine, Stiles laissa ses larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Il était venu à New York pour panser ses blessures, mais il s'en était créé une nouvelle.

Il prit sur lui, essuya ses yeux, figea un sourire sur ses lèvres puis retourna dans le salon avec le reste des desserts.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles avait réussi à faire semblant le reste de la soirée. Quand il avait senti qu'il allait craquer, il s'était excusé en disant qu'il allait faire la vaisselle.

Simon, Raphaël et Clary venaient de partir.

\- Je vais vous laisser en amoureux.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Je reviendrais dans la matinée.

Il quitta l'appartement.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait, ni où il était, mais il s'en moquait. Il vit un banc, il s'y assit, plutôt s'avachit dessus. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il vit le sourire de Scott, son regard de chiot quand il lui demandait quelque chose, puis son regard effrayé, confus, ses traits se tordre de douleurs. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule droite, il ouvrit vivement les yeux en plaçant ses mains face à lui pour lancer un sort.

\- Hey, ce n'est que moi.  
\- Alec.

Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouai. J'ai dû m'endormir. Je vais rentrer.  
\- Stiles.

Il partit rapidement chez Magnus. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir, ni de parler à Alec.

En entrant dans l'appartement, il fut rassuré de ne pas voir son hôte, il alla prendre à boire puis il alla se coucher.

Allongé sur le lit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil, encore une fois. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à son meilleur ami, le sommeil le fuyait. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Scott. Il ne savait pas comment il allait tenir sa dernière année au lycée face à lui, face au reste de la meute.

Il devait dormir un peu. Il se vida l'esprit comme Magnus lui avait appris pour se canaliser avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

¤¤¤

Il avait pu se reposer quelques heures. Il se leva et après être passé à la salle de bain, il alla préparer le petit-déjeuner.

¤¤¤

\- Continues, reste bien concentré. Détends un peu tes épaules.... Voilà comme ça....Respire... Replis tes bras relâchant un peu la prise, puis tu repousses d'un coup.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre.

\- Heureusement que j'ai placé le salon dans une bulle de fausse réalité, sinon adieu mes beaux meubles. C'était impressionnant Stiles. Tu contrôles parfaitement tes pouvoirs.

Il était épuisé, il reprenait son souffle, ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis crevé.  
\- Je t'ai poussé à utiliser un sort de bouclier à forte puissance, c'est normal. Mais plus tu l'utiliseras...  
\- Plus je m'y habituerais et ne serais plus autant fatigué.  
\- Tu as tout compris.

Il sourit en se redressant. Il appréciait énormément Magnus, son style, son attitude, son extravagance. Il s'en voulait d'avoir embrassé son compagnon, même s'il ignorait qu'Alec l'était à ce moment-là.

\- On continue ?  
\- Je te pensais crever ?  
\- Mais plus je pratique, moins je le serais. Puis je dois être capable de protéger ma ville.

Son mentor lui serra l'épaule gauche. Il n'y avait pas de mot, il comprenait.

******

En quittant l'appartement de son amant, Alec avait vu Stiles les traits tirés assit sur un banc. A peine l'avait-il touché que le jeune homme s'était redressé et avait fui. Il avait cru que les choses étaient arrangées entre eux, mais il avait eu tord.

¤¤¤

Il était dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Hey, alors ton dîner ?

Jace venait d'arriver et il s'installa face à lui.

\- Stiles était là. C'est l'apprenti de Magnus.  
\- Pas du tout gênant. Ironisa son ami.

Il fit un petit sourire.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait pu mettre les choses aux clairs, devenant amis, mais j'avais tord. Je l'ai croisé en rentrant, il nous avait laissé seuls avec Magnus quand les autres sont rentrés.  
\- Les autres ?  
\- Simon, qui est son ami, Clary et Raphaël.  
\- Sympa le repas. Donc tu l'as croisé en rentrant et ?  
\- Il avait l'air endormi, j'ai voulu le réveiller, il m'a rejeté et parti sans un mot.  
\- Peut-être qu'il faisait un cauchemar et ne voulait pas t'en parler ?  
\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même.  
\- En tout cas, je commence à comprendre ce qui se passait à travers notre lien.

Il soupira en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu as encore ressenti.  
\- Oui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait en parler à personne pour se renseigner.

L'alarme s'enclencha. Ils se levèrent et allèrent au poste de commande.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles était au téléphone avec son père. Il lui avait passé Magnus car il voulait savoir s'il ne dérangeait pas et s'il était un bon apprenti magicien.

\- Je comprends que tu l'apprécies, il a l'air d'un homme bien.  
\- Il l'est.  
\- Fiston, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais Scott n'arrête pas de m'appeler, de venir me voir pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu lui manques.  
\- Il me manque aussi, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas la force de l'entendre, de le voir.

Sa voix s'enroua.

\- Désolé fiston.

Il se racla la gorge pour se reprendre.

\- Comment ça va avec Peter ?

Il sourit en entendant son père soupiré.

\- Nous avons diné ensemble hier soir.  
\- Il a dormi à la maison ?  
\- Non, chez lui.  
\- Papa, tu as assez porté le deuil. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant, aussi bien qu'en étant avec Peter. Ne laisses pas passer cette chance. Le fait que ce soit un homme ne doit pas t'arrêter. Ni ton âge.  
\- Il a quoi mon âge ?  
\- Rien papa, rien.  
\- J'espère bien. Je dois y aller, je suis de garde.  
\- Fais attention à toi.

Ils raccrochèrent. Il se leva du lit et partit préparé le repas de Magnus.

¤¤¤

\- Mon petit chaperon rouge, il est l'heure de se réveiller.  
\- Très drôle Scott, je viens à peine de me coucher en plus. Je te signale que j'ai fait des recherches pour...Scott ? Scott ? Scott réponds-moi. Scott !  
\- Stiles, calmes-toi. C'est Magnus, tu fais un cauchemar. Stiles.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'accrocha aux avant bras de Magnus.

\- Respires, calmes-toi. Tu ne risques rien.

Il reprit doucement sa respiration, relâchant sa prise sur les avant-bras de son mentor et essuya ses larmes.

\- Tiens, bois.

Magnus avait fait apparaitre une bouteille d'eau et la lui tendait.

\- Merci.

Il but quelques gorgées, tout doucement.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui, il avait confiance.

\- La veille de la rentrée l'année dernière, par ma faute, Scott, mon meilleur ami depuis le primaire, mon frère a été mordu. J'avais une radio de police que j'avais emprunté à mon père.

Il vit le sourire de son mentor quand il avait employé le verbe emprunter.

\- Ce soir-là, j'avais entendu qu'ils avaient découvert un corps dans le bois. Je suis allé le chercher...

Il sourit en se rappela que Scott avait failli le frapper avec une batte de base-ball, batte qu'il avait brisé en frappant le goliath qu'était les jumeaux quand ils fusionnaient.

\- On a trouvé la moitié d'un corps, d'un loup garou. Mon père m'a vu, mais Scott a pu se cacher. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a été mordu. Il ne m'en a jamais voulu que sa vie à complètement changé. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous avons connu le monde surnaturel. Quand le nogitsune m'a possédé...

Il se racla la gorge puis il reprit des gorgées d'eau.

\- Il a appelé ses sbires. Ils ont tué deux membres de notre meute dont le premier amour de Scott. Ils n'étaient plus ensembles, mais il tenait encore à elle.  
\- Il y a autre chose non ?

 

Il prit les dernières gorgées de sa bouteille.

\- Avant qu'ils ne découvrent que le nogitsune était en moi, ce dernier agissait comme moi. J'étais là, mais je ne contrôlais pas mon corps. Nous échappions aux sbires, nous nous étions réfugiés à la clinique vétérinaire où travaille Scott, il me faisait confiance et...  
\- Stiles, respire.

Magnus lui avait prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Le nogitsune a enfoncé un katana dans le ventre de Scott. Je sentais ma main sur sa joue gauche, je ressentais son plaisir en prenant la douleur de mon frère, je voyais le regard confus, effrayé de Scott. S'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou...

Il ne pouvait plus parler, Magnus l'attira contre lui, il se laissa aller à sa tristesse.

*****

Une créature avait attaqué un shadowhunter. Alec était allé chez son amant pour savoir s'il pouvait les aider quand il avait entendu ce dernier appeler Stiles à plusieurs reprises. Il s'était approché de la chambre, mais il était resté derrière la porte qui était entrouverte.

La voix cassée, les sanglots de Stiles étaient comme des lames dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il comprenait le sentiment de la peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans Jace.

Il retourna discrètement à la porte d'entrée et la ferma fortement tout en appelant son amant.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles quitta les bras de Magnus en entendant Alec appeler ce dernier. Il fit apparaitre une boîte de mouchoir sous le sourire de son mentor. Il essuya ses yeux puis se moucha.

\- Magnus ?  
\- J'arrive.

Il le regarda.

\- Je peux te laisser ? Ça va aller ?  
\- Oui. Merci de m'avoir écouté.  
\- De rien chaton, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Quand son mentor quitta sa chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit. Il avait une fois encore cauchemardé la mort de Scott. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Alec. Il prit son téléphone et lu une nouvelle fois tous les messages de son meilleur ami avant de regarder les quelques photos qu'il avait de Scott et certaines de eux deux.

\- Stiles, je dois m'absenter un temps, je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Oui. Merci.

Après le départ de son hôte, il quitta sa chambre et alla sur la terrasse. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il s'accouda au muret et regarda le soleil se lever. Il était venu se coucher plus tôt étant donné que Simon devait assister à une réunion de vampires.

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose frôler son bras droit. Il sourit en voyant ce que c'était.

\- Bonjour Pon-pon.

Il caressa le chat gris touffu qui se collait à lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Magnus, il avait créé un lien avec ce chat. Son mentor lui avait dit qu'un sorcier avait un familier. Il avait répondu qu'il aurait pensé que cela soit le loup, ce qui avait fait rire Magnus. Au final, cela pouvait bien être le chat, ce chat, Pon-pon, comme il l'avait nommé.

Il fit apparaitre un bol rempli de lait pour la boule de poils. Il sourit en le voyant jongler entre quémander des caresses et boire son lait. Cela l'apaisait toujours d'être avec lui. Son cauchemar s'effaçait un peu de sa mémoire, ne laissant que le bout de rêve.

Stiles sortit de ce moment de douceur en entendant la voix de Magnus. Il entendit les mots créatures et morts. Il rentra dans l'appartement.

\- Oh chaton, tu es debout.  
\- Le sommeil m'a fui.

Il vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de son mentor.

\- Je vais bien Magnus.

Il enchaina en changeant de sujet.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu, mais j'ai entendu des brides de paroles. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que... Commença Alec.

Avant d'être coupé par Magnus.

\- Aurais-tu dans ton bestiaire une créature qui tranche les gorges ?  
\- Plusieurs. Je peux avoir plus de détails ou même une photo ?  
\- Encore mieux chaton.

Son mentor fit apparaitre une copie du corps en 3D. Un shadowhunter.

\- Il s'appelait Liam Destote. Je le connaissais depuis cinq ans.  
\- Je suis désolé.

Il tiqua en voyant une marque en dessus de la peau blessée par la découpe.

\- Il a été étranglé.  
\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Alec.  
\- A-t-il été frappé à la tête ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Y-a-t-il eu d'autres victimes avec le même mode opératoire ?  
\- Stiles, tu sais qui a fait ça ?  
\- Possible. Renseignes-toi et fais attention. Si c'est ce que je pense, vous autres shadowhunters, vous ne devriez pas patrouiller seuls. Enfin deux d'entre vous.  
\- D'accord.

Alec s'éloigna pour téléphoner. Son mentor avait fait disparaitre l'image du corps.

 

\- Je dois aussi passer un appel pour...

Il avait pensé appeler Deaton quand un souvenir se rappela à lui. Pendant le souci du kanima, le vétérinaire lui avait dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entourer l'entrepôt de sorbier. Il avait bien appuyé sur le mot pouvoir.

\- Saleté de maitre Yoda !

En croisant le regard de Magnus, il s'expliqua.

\- Je ne faisais pas référence à Star Wars.

Il appela le vétérinaire.

\- Allo ?  
\- Vous saviez.  
\- Bonjour Stiles. Je savais quoi ?  
\- Que je n'étais pas qu'un simple humain. Que j'étais un sorcier. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Si j'avais su, Allison et Aiden...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer, surtout qu'il vit Alec revenir.

\- Le fait que tu sois un sorcier ne t'aurait pas empêché d'être possédé Stiles.  
\- J'aurai pu mieux les protéger. Erica et les autres aussi.  
\- Tu as fait beaucoup sans pouvoir.  
\- Pas assez.

Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage.

\- Mon père le sait ?  
\- Non.  
\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?  
\- Ta mère et moi étions amis.  
\- C'était aussi une sorcière.  
\- Oui, mais pas seulement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il croisa le regard de Magnus, il ne sut pourquoi, mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait entendre, même Alec. Il mit le haut-parleur.

\- Comment ça, elle n'était pas seulement une sorcière ?  
\- Déjà, elle n'était pas une sorcière traditionnelle, elle n'était pas née d'un humain et d'un démon. Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, les sorciers ne sont pas stériles, enfin pas tous. Ta grand-mère maternelle était une sorcière. Ton grand-père... Il existe des êtres possédant du sang d'ange, ils sont nommés...  
\- Shadowhunter.  
\- Oui. Ton grand-père en était un.

Il regarda Alec et Magnus.

\- Un shadowhunter et une sorcière.

Il eut un petit sourire.

\- Leur amour, puis la naissance de ta mère était polémique. Ils sont partis de chez eux pour venir à Beacon Hill.

Il essaya d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Je possède aussi du sang d'ange ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Qui le sait ?

Il eut un silence.

\- Deaton.  
\- Talia.  
\- Talia ? Talia Hale ? La sœur de Peter, la maman de sourwolf ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pour... Ma mère était son émissaire.  
\- Oui. Quand ta mère a rencontré ton père, elle a cessé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. C'était à ce moment-là que je l'ai rencontré et que j'ai pris sa place dans la meute.  
\- C'est ma mère qui a bloqué mes pouvoirs ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Est-ce... Sa maladie...  
\- Elle était une puissante sorcière, mais le fait de les bloquer l'a détruit. Si tu t'en sers, je pense que tu le fais, cela ne t'arrivera pas. Saches par contre, que ton hyperactivité et ton trouble de l'attention venaient de là. Aussi, même si la plupart des sorciers son immortels, toi, tu ne l'es pas. Ton sang d'humain et d'ange te rend mortel.  
\- Merci Deaton.  
\- Stiles, je pense savoir pourquoi tu es parti, mais Scott a besoin de toi. Tu es son ancre.

Il sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Il les essuya rapidement.

\- Je dois y aller.

Il raccrocha.

\- Chaton, tu...

Clary entra dans l'appartement accompagnée d'une d'une jeune femme brune, d'un jeune homme blond et d'un homme noir qu'il avait déjà vu avec elle et Simon.

\- Stiles.  
\- Clary.

Elle l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche.

\- Je te présente Issy, la sœur d'Alec, Jace et Luke.  
\- Enchanté.  
\- Ravi de te revoir Stiles.  
\- Moi aussi Luke.  
\- Tu vas bien Stiles ? Tu es bien pâle. 

Il regarda la jeune fille rousse.

\- Oui, je...je...  
\- Il vient d'apprendre une étonnante nouvelle. Répondit Magnus pour lui.  
\- Il est à moitié shadowhunter. Dit Alec.  
\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Je ne veux pas vous paraitre grossier en ne pas vous répondant, mais nous avons des meurtres à arrêter.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- J'ai vérifié et c'est le second meurtre avec ce mode opératoire.  
\- Qui était la victime.  
\- Tomas Lindberg, 42 ans, professeur d'histoire.  
\- Alors ce n'est pas le second, mais le quatrième meurtre.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?  
\- Car nous avons affaire à un darach qui utilise chaque fois une triple mort rituelle sur chaque groupe. En tant que professeur, Lindberg faisait parti des philosophes. Liam, étant un shadowhunter, fait parti des guerriers. Si le darach a changé de groupe, cela veut die qu'il a déjà sacrifié les trois philosophes.  
\- Darach ?  
\- Sacrifié ?  
\- Un darach est un druide qui a suivi le chemin du mal et non de la sagesse et du bien. Il fait des sacrifices pour avoir du pouvoir et se venger. Les philosophes lui confèrent connaissance et stratégie. Les guerriers lui donnent une grande force et des aptitudes au combat.  
\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Lui demanda Jace.  
\- Nous avons déjà eu affaire à l'un d'eux.  
\- Nous ?  
\- Ma meute et moi.  
\- Tu es un loup garou ?  
\- Non. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un sorcier shadowhunter et ancien nogitsune. J'ai été possédé par ce dernier. Dire que je suis venu ici pour oublier ce passage et redevenir le simple humain que j'étais. Enfin que je croyais être.  
\- Un humain dans une meute ? Demanda Luke.  
\- Vous êtes un loup garou c'est ça. Oui, un humain, mais notre meute n'est pas comme les autres, elle est composée de loup bien sûr, et même d'anciens alphas, de banshee et de chasseurs.

Il ferma un instant. Toute cette histoire lui rappela le kidnapping de son père, leur sacrifice à Allison, Scott et lui qui avait permis au nogitsune de le posséder. Il sentit une pression sur son épaule droite. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit pour rassurer Magnus.

\- Luke, vous devez vérifier une nouvelle fois, peut-être que les meurtres étaient en dehors de la ville. Mais il doit y en avoir encore deux.  
\- Je m'en occupe.  
\- Dis-nous ce que nous devons savoir. Lui demanda Alec.

Il leur expliqua.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus n'avait rien pu trouver. Ils retournèrent donc chez ce dernier. Alec avait été surpris en entendant son amant demander de l'aide à Stiles et encore plus en entendant ce dernier découvrir à l'œil nu les blessures du décédé. Il passa l'appel à Luke comme le jeune homme lui avait demandé.

En revenant dans la pièce, il vit le chagrin de Stiles, cela lui fit mal, car il ne pouvait rien faire. Il entendit ensuite la conversation. Le regard et le sourire que ce dernier fit en les regardant Magnus et lui en parlant d'amour entre un sorcier et un shadowhunter, le rendit mal à l'aise.

Un shadowhunter, le jeune homme avait du sang d'ange. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était attiré par lui malgré son amour pour Magnus ? 

Scott, c'était la seconde fois qu'il entendait ce prénom et qu'il voyait la tristesse et la détresse de Stiles en entendant ce prénom. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne se comprenait vraiment pas.

La conversation finit, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en parler que Clary, Jace, sa sœur et Luke arrivèrent. Voyant le regard de son parabataï, il comprit que ce dernier avait encore ressenti des choses à travers leur lien. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il dit à voix haute à Jace ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, que Stiles avait du sang d'ange. S'en suivit une discussion sur les récents décès. Il lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'ils devaient savoir.

\- En plus des philosophes et des guerriers, les guérisseurs, les gardiens et les... attendez, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Stiles prit son téléphone et passa un appel.

\- Deaton.  
\- Stiles. Tu veux plus de détails sur ce que je t'ai appris ?

Le jeune homme avait mit le haut parleur pour qu'ils puissent entendre.

\- Non, j'aimerai vous parler du darach. Est-ce qu'ils doivent obligatoirement sacrifier des vierges pour redonner de l'énergie au nemeton ? Et y-a-t-il un nemeton aux alentours de New York ? Car je ne pense pas en trouver un à central park.  
\- Pourquoi ces questions ?  
\- Je mets à jour le bestiaire, incluant les nemeton. Comme je suis à New York, j'aimerais savoir s'il y en a et voir s'ils sont tous les mêmes.  
\- Tu sais que pour les voir...  
\- Je suis un être surnaturel à présent. Enfin je l'ai toujours été vu ce que j'ai appris en venant ici, mais cette-fois-ci, je n'ai pas besoin d'un bain glacé au gui et de mourir pour le voir.

Au vu des sourires qu'il vit autour de lui, il n'était pas le seul à être épater par l'élocution rapide et compréhensive de Stiles. Par contre, il tiqua quand le jeune homme parla de sa mort. Ils étaient allés aussi loin ?

\- Très bien. Je ne sais pas exactement où, mais un nemeton se trouve à Taconic State Parkway.  
\- En ce qui concerne le sacrifice des vierges ?  
\- Jennifer devait appeler le pouvoir du nemeton car elle était presque mourante. Si un darach veut juste se venger, le sacrifice des vierges n'est pas nécessaire.  
\- D'accord, merci Deaton.  
\- Stiles...  
\- Stiles ? C'est Stiles ?!

Ce dernier raccrocha tremblant légèrement. La seconde voix devait être Scott, vu la réaction du jeune homme.

\- Je vais à Taconic State Parkway. La dernière fois nous avons retrouvé nos parents sous le nemeton. Il est donc possible que ses autres victimes y sont pour le sacrifice de cette nuit.  
\- Vos parents ?  
\- Sacrifice de cette nuit ?  
\- La mère de Scott, nos pères à Allison et moi, avaient été enlevé en tant que gardiens. Les derniers sacrifices. Nous avons pu les retrouver à temps après avoir pris un bain glacé au gui. Et le darach tues chaque nuit jusqu'au moment de sa vengeance.  
\- Je viens avec toi.

Il n'avait pas réfléchis, il devait protéger Stiles.

\- Je viens aussi. Dit Jace et Luke en même temps.  
\- Y-a-t-il un moyen de savoir qui est le darach ? Demanda son amant.  
\- Malheureusement non. On ne peut pas relier les victimes entre elles.  
\- Comment avez-vous fait la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- J'avais des doutes sur un professeur. Puis nous l'avons vu en action quand elle a enlevé mon père. Ici, je ne connais que vous, Simon et Raphael. Aucun de vous ne peut être le darach. Ah si je connais aussi le vendeur de l'épicerie du bout de la rue, mais là aussi cela m'étonnerait.

Malgré le sérieux et l'importance du moment, Stiles arrivait à les faire sourire, même lui. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre.

Ils le virent revenir quelques minutes plus tard habillé et il tendit quelque chose à Clary, une clé USB.

\- C'est le bestiaire. J'y ai déjà inscrit des choses sur les darach et les groupes qu'il sacrifie. En gros tout ce que je viens de vous expliquer, mais aussi des choses que j'ai pu oublier. J'avais fait un tableau avec nos victimes et les groupes d'où ils appartenaient, cela pourrait aider pour trouver une piste, peut-être. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné chez moi, peut être qu'ici cela marchera.  
\- Merci.  
\- Allons-y.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles, Alec, Jace et Luke étaient à Taconic State Parkway. Stiles marchait devant avec Luke.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ainsi nous trouverons ce nemeton ?  
\- Oui, il va nous conduire à lui, du moins s'il nous en croit digne.  
\- Il pense par lui-même ?  
\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela et je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer.

Le téléphone de Luke sonna. Ce dernier répondit et nota dans son carnet.

\- On a retrouvé les deux autres victimes. Marisa Jarosberger, 37 ans, professeur de littérature et Alenka Novenka, 52 ans professeur de mathématiques.  
\- Attendez, ils étaient tous professeurs ?  
\- Oui. La première victime était professeur d'histoire.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, son cerveau faisant le lien entre ces personnes et leur groupe de victimes.

\- Stiles ?

Il regarda Alec qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Je sais ce qui relie les victimes et pas seulement leur métier.

Il regarda Jace puis de nouveau Alec.

\- Appelez votre QG ou je ne sais quoi, demandez que tout le monde rentre pour voir s'il y a des absents. On n'a pas le temps de faire une promenade en forêt. Je dois prévenir Magnus, il doit accompagner Clary par un portail jusque là où vous vivait. Aucun sorcier, elfes et shadowhunters ne doivent rester seuls. Luke, les loups et les vampires sont les seuls à ne courir aucun risque, pouvez-vous prévenir Simon que je ne pourrais pas le voir pendant quelques temps ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Ah et aussi, pouvez-vous contacter le chef des elfes pour leur dire de ne pas quitter où ils vivent, tant que le danger n'est pas écarté ?  
\- La Reine n'est pas très conciliante.  
\- Dites lui que si elle ne veut pas que deux de ses membres meurent, qu'elle écoute.

Il prévint Magnus alors qu'Alec appela leur QG.

*****

Alec était un peu agacé de ne pas pouvoir parler avec Stiles. Ce dernier s'était avancé avec Luke.

\- Calmes-toi Alec, sinon tu vas faire surchauffer notre lien parabataï.

Il regarda Jace qui lui souriait.

\- Très drôle.  
\- En tout cas je crois comprendre ce qui t'attire chez lui.  
\- Son sang d'ange.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Je pense que cela vient du fait qu'il est amusant, intelligent, sarcastique, et même si je préfère les courbes féminines, il est facile de le trouver mignon.  
\- Même si c'est le cas, je suis avec Magnus, ce que je ressens pour Stiles ne compte pas.  
\- Pourtant c'est quand tu penses, passes du temps ou parles avec lui que notre lien est palpable, pas quand tu es avec Magnus.

Il soupira en passant sa main gauche sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Stiles s'était arrêté net, il l'appela. Il fit ce qu'il lui dit et appela l'institut.

¤¤¤

En entrant dans l'église, il fut surpris que Stiles ne dise rien. Il le regarda et vit son froncement de sourcils et son battement d'index contre son front, il était pensif. Il l'arrêta à temps avant qu'il n'entre dans une colonne. Le jeune homme le regarda et souffla un ''merci''. Il avait dû mal à détacher son regarder du sien et ne le fit qu'en entendant sa mère l'appeler.

\- Waw, c'est quoi cette pièce ? Et tous ces ordinateurs ? Vous avez les moyens vous les shadowhunters.  
\- C'est le jeune homme dont tu m'as parlé. Maryse Lightwood.  
\- Stiles Stilinski, madame.  
\- Mon fils m'a dit que tu savais comment sauver les miens ?  
\- Et les créatures obscures. Continua-t-il.  
\- Plus ou moins. Je sais quelle créature c'est, qui elle va sacrifier, enfin quelle groupe de personnes et je sais comment la tuer. Par contre j'ignore qui elle est sous forme humaine, ni pour quelle raison elle se venge. Avec toute votre technologie, vous n'avez pas un simple tableau transparent pour que je vous explique ? Je ne peux vous montrer avec exactitude ce que je veux avancer, si je ne peux.

Le voyant paniqué dans son monologue, il ne réfléchit pas, il lui prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Stiles, calme-toi. Respire. Tout va bien. Nous allons te passer une tablette, que tu lieras ensuite avec le grand écran, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tout en posant ses mains sur ses avant bras. Il frémit sous le toucher de ses mains, étant donné qu'il touchait certaines de ses runes.

\- Tiens.

Il lâcha Stiles quand Clary donna à ce dernier la tablette. Il croisa le regard de Jace et fronça les sourcils sous son sourire. Il vit qu'il lui montrait la rune de leur lien parabataï. Il soupira et fit face à l'écran.

*****

Stiles se tourna vers Magnus après que Clary lui ait donné la tablette.

\- Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de séances de méditation.  
\- Tu as beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, c'est normal que tu paniques un peu.

Il lui sourit puis commença à dessiner sur la tablette.

\- Vous avez ma clé USB ? Nous pouvons l'installer ?  
\- Je le fais. Dit Izzi.

Il tourna jusqu'à la page du darach, puis superposa ce qu'il venait d'écrire sur la tablette.

\- Respire. Se murmura-t-il à lui-même avant de leur faire face.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles faisait face à l'écran. Il fixa le nom d'Heather un moment, puis celui de Tara, il regarda aussi celui d'Harris, même si l'homme n'avait jamais pu le supporter.

\- Pourquoi y-a-t-il quatre noms sur la liste des guérisseurs et des points d'interrogations sur la liste à part ? Demanda la mère d'Alec.  
\- Nous avons pu sauver l'un des guérisseurs, mais un autre a été prit. La liste à part ce sont les loups de ma meute, ils ont eu une attitude dépressive, nous avons ensuite découvert de l'aconit dans le sifflet du coach, comme ce dernier s'en sert énormément, nous avons pensé que ceci avait affaibli nos loups.  
\- Votre meute ? Vous êtes un loup-garou ?  
\- Non, mais ma meute n'est pas comme les autres. Je suis bien plus compliqué qu'un loup-garou.

Il vit les sourires d'Alec, Magnus et du jeune homme blond, Jace, lui semblait-il.

\- Vous avez dit vous appeler Stilinski, c'est votre nom là.  
\- Oui, mon père a été l'une des victimes, mais nous avons pu le sauver, ainsi que Chris et Mélissa.  
\- Seulement quatre personnes de sauvées.

Il baissa la tête, blessé de se rappel, ils n'avaient pu sauver que quatre personnes face à Jennifer. Qu'il avait travaillé avec Allison à ce moment là, Allison qui était morte par sa faute, par rapport à sa faiblesse.

\- Stiles ?!

Il sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard marron clair avec une pointe de vert d'Alec. Il se rendit compte que ce dernier lui tenait les épaules.

\- Quoi ?

Il le vit soupirer de soulagement.

\- Chaton, tu étais comme en transe, nous t'avons appelé un moment avec qu'Alexander n'arrive à te faire revenir. Dit Magnus.  
\- J'étais juste dans mes pensées. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit ce ses explications.

\- Les victimes de maintenant, les trois premières étaient des professeurs, cela aurait pu s'arrêter ainsi, mais le fait que la quatrième victime soit un shadowhunter, me fait penser que ces professeurs étaient des sages.  
\- Des sages ? Demanda Clary.  
\- Des druides supérieurs. Ils offrent le savoir à qui le souhaite, la plupart du temps, quand ils se mêlent aux humains ordinaires, ils deviennent professeurs.  
\- Ils sont la bonté même. Dit Magnus. Je n'en ai pas connu beaucoup malgré mes siècles de vies, mais ce dont j'ai pu faire la connaissance étaient si bons, si purs, que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était soulagé de ses peines en leur parlant.  
\- J'ignorais que de telles personnes existaient. Dit Jace.  
\- Ils sont inoffensifs, nous n'avons pas pensé à les répertorier. Répondit la mère d'Alec.  
\- Ils font partis des philosophes, c'est ça ? Demanda Alec.  
\- Oui. Les shadowhunters font partis des guerriers. Les sorciers font partis des guérisseurs.  
\- Des guérisseurs ? Vraiment ? Demanda sceptique la mère d'Alec.  
\- Oui. Même si vous avez l'air d'avoir des réticences à le croire.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler sèchement.

\- Et les fées font partis des gardiens.

En voyant une nouvelle fois la mère d'Alec ouvrir la bouche, il la coupa en prenant la parole en premier.

\- Les fées sont liés à la nature, peu importe leurs comportements, ils sont maitre de la nature.

Comprenant un peu comment était madame Lightwood, il continua sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

\- Et avant que vous n'accusiez les loups-garous ou les vampires d'être derrières tout cela, sachez que le ou la darach ne peut être qu'un druide qui a mal tourné, pas une autre créature.

Il vit Jace, Izzy, Clary et Magnus se retenir de rire. Cela devait être rare les personnes qui se permettaient de clore le bec à cette femme. Si Izzy n'avait pas l'air de mal le prendre, il ne savait pas si Alec le prenait de la même manière. Il n'osait pas le regarder.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec se retenait de sourire. Il regardait l'écran pour se concentrer et ne pas craquer. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne osait faire face à sa mère ainsi. Malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à cela, il devait faire reprendre l'explication.

\- Les druides ne sont pas recensés.  
\- Non. Ils sont comme les sages, enfin jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux tourne mal comme aujourd'hui.  
\- Comment le trouver ? Demanda Jace.

Il eut un moment de silence, il regarda Stiles. Il le vit fixer l'écran.

\- Chaton ?

Son amant venait de poser sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de Stiles. Ce dernier regarda Magnus.

\- De quoi ?  
\- Comment trouver la créature ? Demanda Jace à nouveau.  
\- Je dois passer un appel avant de vous répondre.

Il le vit soupirer avant de faire le numéro.

\- Hey maitre yoda.  
\- Stiles.

Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il avait mit le haut-parleur, mais en voyant le regard qu'il lança à sa mère, il comprit. Il montra qu'il n'avait rien à cacher, qu'il voulait réellement les aider malgré qu'il soit ami avec des créatures obscures et qu'il en était une lui-même.

*****

Stiles était confus, seul Deaton pourrait l'aider à comprendre étant donné qu'il était là au moment des faits.

\- Quand je suis face à un écran, comme se fait-il que je sache d'instinct que ce que je fais, ce que je vois est correct.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler ton QI ? Tu es brillant, hautement intelligent.

Il rougit malgré lui en voyant les sourires autour de lui.

\- Je ne parlais pas de mes études, mais de mes recherches.

Il eut un petit silence.

\- Stiles, que se passe-t-il, et ne me dit pas que tu réécris le bestiaire.

Il ferma les yeux et souffla.

\- Un darach.  
\- Même si tu as découvert tes pouvoirs, tu ne peux pas le vaincre seul.  
\- Je ne suis pas seul.  
\- Bien. Je ne change pas ma réponse de tout à l'heure, mais ajoute aussi l'instinct de protection et fils de policier. Tu as grandis en regardant ton père lire des dossiers, les décortiquer pour trouver des preuves et réussir à attraper le criminel. Tu as fais la même chose avec le monde surnaturel. Madame Meyer n'a plu eu de pelote de laine rouge pendant un moment.

Il sourit en entendant l'amusement dans la voix du vétérinaire.

\- Et cette histoire de protection ?  
\- Stiles, tu es important pour la meute, celle que Derek avait et celle que Scott construit. Surtout celle-ci d'ailleurs, il a besoin de toi, tu es son ancre. Je sais que tu connais le terme de compagnon, mais il y arrive qu'un lien d'amitié soit fort, qui dépasse un lien d'amour, faisant perdre la tête à l'un s'il perdait l'autre...

Il entendit Alec souffler le mot ''Parabataï'' en regardant Jace.

\- Je ne peux pas être le compagnon de Scott. Par ma faute...  
\- Non, Stiles, plus un mot. Tu es l'émissaire de la meute MCCall, ancre et compagnon du True Alpha qu'est Scott, il a besoin de toi.

Il essuya rapidement une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue droite.

\- Ce lien, ce besoin d'être avec lui, de le protéger mélangé avec ton intelligence et tes ressources ont fait que tu pouvais, sans erreurs, trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Nous avons eu des pertes, mais sans toi, cela aurait été pire. Derek ne t'a pas assez écouté, sinon pour l'histoire du kanima cela aurait été différent, tout comme pour Jennifer, mais Scott crois en toi.  
\- Je vous remercie.

La gorge nouée, il raccrocha.

\- Stiles.

Il regarda Alec, puis Magnus.

\- Nous devons rentrer à l'appartement, j'ai besoin de place.  
\- Je viens aussi. Dit Alec.  
\- Et moi. Dit Jace.  
\- Vous ne devez pas quitter l'institut. Dit la mère d'Alec.  
\- Nous sommes deux mères, nous ne craignons rien, puis nous ne quitterons pas l'appartement de Magnus.

Grâce à un portail magique, ils atterrirent chez son mentor.


	16. Chapter 16

A peine arrivé à l'appartement de Magnus par un portail, que Stiles demanda à ce que Luke, Simon et Raphaël viennent. Luke devait amener une copie des meurtres des sages et de leurs photos. Il demanda aussi à Alec et Jace s'ils pouvaient lui obtenir une photo du shadowhunter qui avait été tué. Il demanda ensuite à son mentor comment faire apparaitre un tableau.

\- Comme c'est ta première fois, imagine-le, puis trace-le.

Il ferma les yeux et fit comme Magnus venait de lui dire. Il fit apparaitre ensuite 4 pelotes de laines de couleurs différentes. Jace lui montra son téléphone, la photo du shadowhunter dessus. Magnus lui montra comment sortir la photo par magie. C'était assez simple. Il marquait ensuite sur le tableau les groupes visés par le darach et un groupe à part nommé ''cible''. Il allait installer la laine quand Simon et Raphaël arrivèrent. Il ne put dire un mot que Simon l'enlaça.

\- Tu vas bien ? Luke m'avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir ?  
\- Oui, mais je crois avoir compris ce qu'il se passe et j'avais besoin de toi, enfin de vous, les vampires.

Son ami mit fin à l'étreinte.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Demanda Raphaël.  
\- Je vous le dirais quand ...

Luke arriva.

\- Bon, je vais vous expliquer.

Il prit les photos que lui tendait le policier et les plaça sur le tableau en expliquant en même temps la situation aux deux vampires.

\- Il y a quelques jours, la police a découvert le corps de Marisa Jarosberger, le lendemain celui d'Alenka Novenka et encore le lendemain celui de Tomas Lindberg. C'étaient tous les trois des professeurs, ils ont été tués de la même manière, un coup sur la nuque, étranglé et égorgé. Cela aurait pu être un tueur en série ayant une haine contre les professeurs, un ancien élève.

Il plaça un bout de laine blanche sous chaque photo.

\- Mais le lendemain, un nouveau corps a été trouvé, tué de la même manière, il s'agissait de Liam Destote, un shadowhunter.

Il mit un bout de laine rouge sous la photo.

\- Il existe des druides ayant été trahit ou blessé qui se tournent vers la voie du mal, ils deviennent des druides noirs, des darachs. Ces derniers doivent tuer trois personnes de quatre ou cinq groupes différents, s'il a assez de force ou non, pour avoir assez de pouvoirs pour se venger. Les professeurs étaient des sages et ils faisaient partis du groupe des philosophes. Liam en tant que shadowhunters était un guerrier. Au départ je ne pensais pas que les loups-garous et les vampires seraient touchés, mais vous faites partis du lien. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les trois premiers étaient professeurs, cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, puis la police à trouver Liam. Le darach devait montrer que sa vengeance se tournait vers le monde surnaturel, puis il a choisi un quartier précis pour ses meurtres car le policier en charge est...  
\- Moi. Répondit Luke.  
\- Oui, un loup-garou. Il y a un traité il me semble entre vous tous non ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Donc si un de vous ai touché, tout le monde le saura. Pour en venir aux vampires, vous êtes la cible, ou plutôt l'un de vous. Raphaël, Simon m'a dit que cela ne faisait pas longtemps que tu étais le chef de clan...  
\- Il t'a dit ça ?  
\- On parle souvent de vous.  
\- Oh vraiment.  
\- En bien rassurez-vous.  
\- Stiles, tais-toi.

Il sourit devant l'air mal à l'aise de son ami. Il vit Raphaël, Magnus et Jace sourirent eux aussi.

\- Et si tu continuais ton explication au lieu de parler de moi. Dit Simon.  
\- Je disais donc, que le darach veut se venger de l'ancien chef de clan des vampires.

Raphaël, Simon et Magnus prononcèrent simultanément le même prénom.

\- Camille.  
\- Elle est enfermée, dans un lieu gardé, elle ne pourra pas sortir. Dit Raphaël.  
\- C'est une bonne chose, mais cela n'empêchera pas le darach de tuer pour pouvoir se venger. Même si j'ai demandé aux futures victimes d'être de faire attention, de sortir à plusieurs, personne n'est à l'abri. Nous devons trouvé qui est le darach.  
\- Comment ? Demanda Jace.  
\- Faire une liste des ennemis de cette Camille.  
\- Eh bien je crois qu'il nous faut nous installer comme il faut et avoir de quoi boire et manger, cela va être long. Dit Magnus en faisant apparaitre dans le salon plusieurs plats et boissons, ainsi que des papiers et des stylos.

Au moment où il allait s'assoir, Simon le retint par le poignet gauche.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Stiles, je te connais.

Il pouvait nier, dire que c'était juste cette affaire, mais comme venait de lui dire son ami, il le connaissait.

\- Après cette histoire, je te dirais tout.  
\- D'accord.

Simon l'enlaça brièvement, puis ils s'installèrent avec les autres.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec était assis à côté de Magnus ainsi que de Jace et en face de Stiles. Il voyait que ce dernier n'allait pas bien. Il se demandait si cela concernait son meilleur ami, ce darach ou bien les deux. Même s'il comprenait, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le lien entre Scott et Stiles, ayant à peu près le même avec Jace, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être un peu jaloux. Il s'en voulait car il avait un petit-ami incroyable. D'ailleurs, ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Je pensais qu'on arriverait à écrire plus de noms, tu moins toi Raphaël.  
\- Même si j'étais son bras droit, Camille avait énormément de secrets.  
\- Comment allons-nous faire pour retrouver ce darach ? Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens que faire une liste ? Demanda Jace. Stiles ?

Ce dernier avait le regard perdu au loin, mais le froncement de ses sourcils montrait qu'il réfléchissait. D'un seul coup, il regarda Simon.

\- Appelle ta mère et ta sœur, il faut les mettre en sécurité.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Nous avons bloqué le darach, les shadowhunters ne sortiront plus qu'à trois minimum, il ne pourra donc pas finir les rituels. Chez moi, quand on n'était pas loin de l'avoir, la darach a empoissonné au gui deux personnes importantes pour la meute. D'après ce que tu m'as dit Simon, vous les vampires, vous êtes comme notre meute, vous êtes une famille. Le darach doit penser qu'en blessant des membres de sa famille, Camille viendra à lui, du moins fera une imprudence, mais il ignore qu'elle n'est plus à la tête du clan. Tu dois donc appeler ta mère et ta sœur et les mettre en sécurité. Raphaël, je ne sais pas s'il vous reste quelqu'un en vie, mais si c'est le cas, faite de même. Tous votre clan d'ailleurs s'ils ont encore des liens avec des personnes vivantes. On ne sait pas jusqu'où il ira, ni combien de personnes lui suffiront.

Simon se leva pour aller téléphoner tout comme Raphaël.

\- S'il ne sait pas que Raphaël est le nouveau chef de clan, il vient juste d'arriver en ville. Dit-il.  
\- Je peux avoir les listes des personnes arrivant par avion et train. Dit Luke.  
\- Regardez la veille et le jour du premier meurtre. Dit Stiles.  
\- D'accord. Répondit Luke avant de partir.

Il vit la jambe droite de Stiles remuer rapidement. Il stressait. Il aurait aimé et l'enlacer, le rassurer, lui dire qu'il les aider énormément, mais rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pourrait réellement l'apaiser tant que le darach ne serait pas arrêter. Simon revint.

\- Elles sont à la maison. Elles vont bien.  
\- Tant mieux. Alec, Jace, vous pensez qu'elles pourraient passer un temps chez vous, à l'institut ?  
\- Si c'est pour les protéger, oui, c'est notre rôle. Répondit-il.  
\- Je vais appeler notre mère. Dit Jace.

Il vit le froncement de sourcils de Stiles.

\- Mes parents ont élevé Jace, nous sommes une famille.

Il le vit lui sourire. Un agréable sentiment parcourut son ventre face à cette vision.

\- Stiles, elles ne savent pas ce que je suis devenu, elles vont poser des questions, tu les connais. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ?  
\- Calmes-toi Simon. Dis-moi, est-ce que les vampires peuvent modifier les mémoires ?  
\- Je ne sais...  
\- Oui. Répondit Raphaël en arrivant. Mais nous devons être en face de la personne.  
\- D'accord.  
\- C'est bon, nous pouvons les y amener. Dit Jace en revenant.  
\- Simon, tu vas les retrouver et tu les conduis là-bas.  
\- Je vais avec lui. Nous ne craignons rien, c'est bien ce que tu as dis. Demanda Raphaël à Stiles.  
\- Oui.  
\- On vous rejoint là-bas. Même si ma mère a donné son accord, je préfère être là à votre arrivée.  
\- Je reste ici. Dit Stiles. Je...  
\- S'il te plait viens. Ma mère sera heureuse de te voir.

Stiles acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il voyait qu'il était dans un haut taux de panique. Sans réaliser son geste, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa à ce contact. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avec Magnus. En entendant un toussotement, il vit qu'il s'était un peu trop approché du jeune homme, leurs lèvres n'étant séparées que de quelques centimètres. Stiles avait les joues rougies. Il recula et détourna la tête. Il vit le sourire de Jace, cela devait être lui qui avait toussé. Magnus parlait avec Raphaël et Simon, il n'avait donc rien vu. Il soupira de soulagement, car il ne savait pas comment il lui aurait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles était perdu, Alec allait-il l'embrasser ? Son cœur battait la chamade, il sentait ses joues chauffées.

\- Stiles, ton téléphone sonne. Lui dit Simon.

Il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient quand il décrocha.

\- Oui.  
\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Stilinski !

Il regarda le destinataire en fronçant les sourcils puis remit l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Jackson ?  
\- Non, Jack Frost.

Il soupira. Il croisa le regard amusé de Simon, son ami savait que le lien entre Jackson et lui étaient difficile depuis leur enfance.

\- Ton humour ne m'a pas manqué. Je te manque tant que ça qu'il te faut m'appeler ? Tu n'as pas trouvé un autre souffre douleur en Angleterre ?  
\- Ta façon de faire des monologues ne m'a pas manqué non plus. Je t'appelle pour savoir ce que tu as fait à notre alpha ?  
\- Je n'ai rien fait à Derek.

Un frisson de dégout le traversa.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui n'a pas arrêté de me menacer et de me frapper.  
\- Je te parle de Scott.

Rien qu'en entendant ce prénom, il pâlit. Au froncement de sourcil de Simon, il sut qu'il devrait lui expliquer avant que toute cette affaire de darach soit terminée.

\- Tu es rentré.  
\- Depuis hier. La première chose que je fais c'est d'allé voir l'alpha, et qu'est-ce que je trouve ? Une loque pleurnicharde qui ne murmure que ton prénom. Alors je te repose la question, qu'est-ce que tu as fais Stilinski ?

Son meilleur souffrait autant sans lui ? Il ne comprenait pas, il l'avait fait souffrir, il avait tué son premier amour.

\- Il s'est passé des choses pendant ton absence et...  
\- Je sais pour la mort d'Allison et d'Aiden.  
\- Alors tu sais ce que j'ai fait.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, tout le monde ici le dit. Personne ne t'en veux, au contraire, tout le monde espère vite ton retour pour que Scott redevienne lui-même.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela soit Jackson Witthmore qu'il lui dise cela.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé d'aconit ou quelque chose d'étrange ?  
\- Non.

Ce n'était qu'un simple mot, mais il avait entendu le sourire dans la voix du loup en lui répondant. Il regarda son ami, Magnus, puis Alec puis baissa la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas encore rentrer.  
\- Stilinski...  
\- Tu comprendras quand je reviendrais, mais les choses ont changé pour moi pendant mon voyage. Je dois finir quelque chose puis je rentrerais.  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Appelles-le au moins.

Puis sans un mot de plus, le loup raccrocha.

\- Ça va chaton ?

Il regarda son mentor.

\- Oui. Nous devrions y aller. Simon, tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Son ami le prit dans ses bras.

\- On se retrouve à l'institut.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les deux vampires partirent, Magnus créa un portail pour l'institut.

 

A peine posèrent-ils un pied à l'intérieur, que la mère d'Alec vint lui poser des questions sur la venue des femmes Lewis chez eux. Il était à bout, à fleur de peau entre l'envie du baiser avec Alec et le fait de parler de Scott. Il n'en pouvait plus donc il craqua.

\- Je croyais que protéger les terrestres c'était votre mission ? Alors pourquoi vous me casser les co... pieds avec ça ? C'est le fait que leur fils et frère soit un vampire ? Je vous rappelle au passage que c'est par rapport à l'un de vos shadowhunters qu'il est devenu vampire, sinon il serait six pieds sous terre. Pas que je l'aurais voulu, heureusement qu'elle l'a fait. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas accepter si c'est pour réagir ainsi ensuite.

Il avait le souffle court et ne lâchait pas Maryse Lightwood des yeux. Sans un mot, elle partit. Il avait gagné cette bataille.


	19. Chapter 19

Alec n'en revenait pas, une nouvelle fois Stiles avait tenu tête à sa mère et lui avait fait fermer son clapet.

\- Chaton, tu devrais te poser et te relaxer, tu as besoin de te canaliser. Dit Magnus.

Aucune réponse du jeune homme. Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de Stiles.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Mais il se figea quand le garçon rejeta sa main d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Je vais les attendre dehors, j'ai besoin d'air. Tout ira bien après Magnus, ne vous en faites pas.

Il ne put rien dire que Stiles quitta l'institut.

\- Pauvre chaton, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis, il s'occupe des notre. Même s'il sait à présent contrôler ses pouvoirs, j'ai peur que cela fasse trop pour lui.  
\- Cet appel a l'air de l'avoir chamboulé. Dit Jace.

Il se perdait dans leur conversation alors qu'il regardait sa main droite. Il se sentait étrange, comme si on venait de lui enlever un organe vital.

\- Alexander, tout va bien ?

Il regarda son petit-ami.

\- Oui. Je vais vérifier que tout est prêt pour l'arrivée de la mère et de la sœur de Simon.

Il était dans le couloir quand il entendit Jace l'appeler.

\- Alec. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Notre lien est très perturbé depuis que...  
\- Depuis que Stiles m'a rejeté.

Son parabataï acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai comme l'impression de ne plus vivre, qu'on vient de m'arracher quelque chose de vital, je crois que si je te perdais, cela me ferait la même chose.  
\- Il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'il t'arrive. Cela ne peut plus durer.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Nous devons éliminer ce darach.  
\- Tu devrais quand même parler avec Stiles, car dans ton état, tu pourrais ne pas être concentré et te faire blesser ou pire.  
\- Je vais essayer.

Ils allèrent ensemble voir si tout était prêt.

*****

Stiles s'était assis sur les marches de l'église. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Il y avait son statut de sorcier shadowhunter, son béguin pour Alec le petit-ami de son mentor, le darach, mais surtout il y avait Scott. Si Jackson lui disait que personne ne lui en voulait pour les morts d'Allison et d'Aiden, il le croyait, le loup-kanima n'était pas du genre à prendre des pincettes surtout avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait oublier la douleur se peindre sur le visage de son meilleur-ami quand il l'avait poignardé avec le katana. Il était certain d'être le pire cauchemar de Scott.

\- Stiles !

Il leva la tête et sourit à la maman de Simon.

\- Bonsoir Elaine.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as tellement grandit. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Claudia.  
\- Merci.  
\- Alors beau gosse, pas de câlin pour moi ?  
\- Salut Rebecca.

Il serra la sœur de son ami dans ses bras.

\- C'est là que vous voulez qu'on aille ? Dans une église ? Nous sommes juifs.  
\- Ce n'est plus vraiment une église, elle a été rénovée.  
\- Que se passe-t-il Stiles ? Simon et son petit-ami n'ont pas été clairs.  
\- Maman, ce n'est pas...  
\- Oh mon chéri, je te connais, puis tu parles tout le temps d'un Raphaël quand je t'ai au téléphone.

Il éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait son ami. Il vit le chef de clan des vampires sourire en regardant presque tendrement son ami. Simon avait une chance, s'il pouvait lui avouer qu'il n'aimait pas Clary, tout finirait bien pour lui.

\- Rentrons, nous allons vous expliquer.


	20. Chapter 20

En entrant dans l'institut, Stiles croisa le regard d'Alec, il se sentit mal en voyant de la tristesse dans son si beau regard. Il devait s'excuser pour son attitude de tout à l'heure, mais pour le moment il devait s'occuper d'Elaine et Rebecca.

\- Bonsoir madame Lewis.  
\- Clary voyons, tu peux m'appeler Elaine quand même, depuis le temps.

Il avait oublié un instant qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour les femmes Lewis, à sa décharge, il n'était pas dans sa ville, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de tous les liens. Il avait d'autres choses à penser.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ici ? Dans cette fausse église super high-tech ? Demanda Rebecca.  
\- Tu sais que ton frère fait parti d'un nouveau groupe. Commença-t-il.  
\- Oui.  
\- L'un des membres, enfin ex membre n'était pas recommandable, ils l'ont viré. Malheureusement, une personne en veut à l'ex membre et s'en prend au reste du groupe. Il est dangereux, très dangereux même. Ayant peur qu'ils s'en prennent à vous, Simon a contacté ces gens.

Il montra Clary, Alec, Jace et les autres shadowhunters.

\- C'est une équipe de sécurité spéciale.  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer dans une école d'art Clary ? Demanda Elaine.  
\- Ce travail était plus intéressant, je n'ai pas hésité, puis je continue de dessiner.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Vous allez rester là le temps que nous arrêtons cette personne.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Tu es rentré dans la police comme ton père.  
\- C'est un stage, j'ai encore une année de lycée.  
\- Simon tu vis aussi ici ?  
\- Non, il vit chez Raphaël.  
\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
\- C'est très protégé, impossible d'entrer sans autorisation. Il n'y a aucun risque.  
\- Tant mieux. Soupira Elaine.  
\- Nous allons dormir où ? Demanda Rebecca. Il se fait tard et demain je dois repartir pour le New Jersey.  
\- Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Dit Clary. Nous sommes désolés, mais vous devrez en partager une.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Elaine. Par contre, combien de temps devrais-je rester ici ? Je n'ai pris que peu d'affaires.  
\- Nous espérons régler rapidement le problème, mais si tu as besoin d 'autres choses, demande à Clary, elle se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner chez toi.  
\- Bien sûr. Répondit la rousse.

Elaine embrassa son fils sur le front, elle fit de même avec lui.

\- Ta mère serait très fière de toi.  
\- Merci.

Il rendit ensuite l'étreinte de Rebecca. Elles suivirent Clary à leur chambre. Après leur départ, il soupira.

\- C'était du grand art Stiles, tu as su leur expliquer la situation assez clairement, mais sans parler de surnaturel. Dit Raphaël.  
\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, j'ai du mentir à mon père avant qu'il n'apprenne la vérité.  
\- Merci. Dit Simon.  
\- Je t'en prie.  
\- Par contre, vu que tu t'es impliqué en tant que stagiaire, je pense que tu devrais rester aussi. Dit Jace.  
\- Pardon ? Mais, je peux retourner chez Magnus et...  
\- Vu qu'elle te connait et qu'elle te croit, ce serait plus simple que tu reste ici.

Il ne pouvait pas refuser une nouvelle fois sans dire qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à Alec pour le moment.

\- Bien, mais pour mes affaires...  
\- Je t'enverrais ce que tu as besoin. Lui dit Magnus.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je vais donc y aller. Alexander...

Il vit ce dernier suivre son mentor, il détourna la tête pour éviter de les voir s'embrasser.

\- Nous y allons aussi. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit Stiles, fais le savoir. Dit Raphaël.  
\- Merci. Renforcez la sécurité autour du lieu où vous avez mis Camille. Je doute que le darach vienne directement, mais faites quand même attention.  
\- Ce sera fait.

Ils s'étreignirent avec Simon.

 

\- Ma mère et ma sœur vont se coucher, je peux attendre un peu avant de rentrer si tu veux parler. Lui dit Simon presque dans un murmure.  
\- Ça va aller. Je te remercie, mais pour le moment j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je sens que dès demain il va se passer quelque chose.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Puis tu devrais parler à ton beau vampire. Lui murmura-t-il à son tour.

Il lui sourit puis les deux vampires s'en allèrent. Il regarda ensuite Jace.

\- Je vais dormir où ?  
\- Dans la chambre d'Alec.  
\- Quoi ?!

Sa voix s'était mélangée avec celle d'Alec. Ce dernier était aussi étonné de cette nouvelle.

\- Il y a un souci ? Demanda Jace.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'air qu'avait prit le blond lui faisait penser qu'il savait quelque chose et qu'il s'en amusait.


	21. Chapter 21

Alec allait tuer Jace. Il pensait qu'il n'allait pas lui parler et forçait les choses. Mais comment aller se passer une nuit avec Stiles ? Il se sentit tout drôle.

\- Tu devrais lui montrer où est ta chambre.

Il lança le plus noir des regards qu'il pouvait à son parabataï, puis demanda à Stiles de le suivre. 

\- Magnus a dit qu'il ferait apparaitre tes affaires là où tu serais, donc ne te fais pas de souci, elles se trouveront dans ma chambre.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Si ça te gêne de dormir avec moi...

Pas de réponse. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre.

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi grignoter, fais comme chez toi.

Il sortit et partit vers la cafétéria. Il soupira sur le chemin. En rentrant de nouveau dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Stiles, assit sur le lit, sa tête entre ses mains. Il vit aussi un sac pas loin.

\- Stiles.

Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme.

\- Stiles.

Ce dernier sursauta. Il le regarda sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis qu'on a quitté l'appartement de Magnus, tu es étrange et surtout envers moi. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Ce qu'il se passe !

Stiles se leva et lui fit face.

\- Je quitte Beacon Hill pour oublier ce que j'avais fait endurer à mon meilleur ami, m'éloigner du surnaturel, mais en arrivant ici j'apprends que mon ami mon grand frère de cœur est un vampire, que je suis à moitié sorcier et à moitié shadowhunter. Je craque sur un beau brun, mais il est le petit-ami d'un mec génial qui n'est autre que mon mentor de sorcellerie, une saleté de darach surgit et je suis celui qui connait le mieux cette créature et pour finir mon meilleur ami dépérit sans moi. Alors à ton avis que...

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais il avait prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le sentit résister, puis se laisser aller contre lui en posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras en plein sur ses runes et répondre au baiser. Le toucher sur ses runes le chamboula bien plus que les autres fois. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu. La main droite de Stiles vint se poser sur sa rune dans son cou, il gémit.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais il le garda près de lui.

\- Alec...

Il savait que c'était mal, mais il en avait terriblement envie et le regard de Stiles ne l'aida pas à changer d'avis. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il sentit les mains du jeune glisser le long de son torse pour venir ensuite sous son tee-shirt. Il rentra son ventre et gémit contre ses lèvres, de nouveau sous son toucher sur ses runes. Leurs hauts atterrirent au sol, ils se regardèrent un instant, puis ce fut Stiles qui combla cette fois-ci la distance. En essayant d'enlever leurs chaussures, ils tombèrent sur le lit, lui sur Stiles. Ils se sourirent. Aucune parole ne fut dite qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau.

¤¤¤

Il regardait le jeune homme presque nu endormit à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, cela n'avait été que des caresses et des baisers, tout simplement sensuel. Rien à voir avec sa première fois avec Magnus, mais tout autant bien. Il devrait se sentir coupable, mais il n'y arriva pas.

Il regarda ensuite ses runes, elles lui avaient brulé, mais pas douloureusement, pendant leur étreinte. C'était étouffant, mais agréable. Il se figea en touchant sa rune de parabataï, il voyait déjà le sourire fier de lui de Jace le lendemain. Il soupira rien qu'en pensant à l'interrogatoire qu'il allait subir.

Il sentit du mouvement, Stiles se blottissait contre lui. Il sourit et l'étreignit. Il pensa une nouvelle fois que c'était mal, que demain, enfin d'ici quelques heures, en voyant son petit-ami il allait regretter, et enfin se sentir coupable, mais pour le moment il profita de ce moment de plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles était perdu. Alec l'avait repoussé il y avait quelque temps et là, il l'embrassait. Il ne devait pas craquer, après cette affaire il rentrerait chez lui, il ne pouvait pas rendre coupable Alec de tromperie, mais c'était ce dernier qui l'avait embrassé en premier, alors il céda. Ce n'était pas sexuel, mais sensuel pourtant il avait vécu quelque chose d'incroyable dans les bras du brun.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, il s'éveilla le premier. Ils avaient laissé une légère lumière, il regarda le brun, pas de doute des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, mais ce qui s'était passé ne pourrait pas se reproduire. Il se leva, s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre en prenant de quoi grignoter dans le plateau de la veille.

Il voulait sortir un instant pour téléphoner sans oreilles indiscrètes à son père. Un shadowhunter lui demanda où il allait, il le prévint juste qu'il allait devant l'institut quelques minutes.

\- Allo papa.  
\- Fiston. Comment vas-tu ? Ton apprentissage de sorcellerie se passe bien ?

Il fronça les sourcils, son père n'était pas du genre à parler aussi vite sauf...

\- Papa, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es étrange.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Ce n'est rien.  
\- Papa. Tu es blessé ? Un souci au travail ? De créatures ? A part le retour de Jackson, bien sûr.  
\- Comment es-tu au courant ?  
\- Il m'a appelé pour me parler de ... de Scott.

Un silence se fit. Il comprit.

\- C'est Scott c'est ça ? Que sait-il passer ? Il va bien ?  
\- Nous ne comprenons pas. Depuis ton départ, il est triste, presque apathique, tu lui manques. Hier soir, sans que l'on comprenne quoique ce soit, il s'est transformé, Mélissa nous a appelé, mais pendant ce temps là, il s'est enfui.  
\- Il a été blessé par un chasseur ?

Il paniquait, il avait peur pour son meilleur ami.

\- Non, il... Il a mordu quelqu'un.  
\- Quoi ?! Jamais Scott ne mordrait quelqu'un.  
\- Pourtant il l'a fait. Le jeune homme s'appelle Liam Dunbar, il an un an de moins que toi. Derek, Isaac et Jackson sont auprès de lui alors que Peter est avec Scott pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Parabataï. Alec et Jace l'avaient murmuré en se regardant quand Deaton avait parlé de son lien de compagnon avec Scott. Et si c'était lié ?

\- Fils ?  
\- Il va se transformer. Liam, il va supporter la transformation ?  
\- D'après les Hale, oui.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je dois y aller fils. Je te rappelle plus tard.  
\- D'accord, bonne journée.  
\- Toi aussi. Passe le bonjour à Magnus.

Il soupira en raccrochant. Il n'avait pas trop envie de voir son mentor après ce qu'il avait fait avec le petit-ami de ce dernier. Il rentra à l'institut.

\- Stiles, tu es bien matinal.

Il regarda Jace qui lui faisait face avec un petit sourire en coin. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait avec Alec ?

\- Jace, peux-tu me parler du lien parabataï.

Il vit le blond perdre son sourire et froncer les sourcils.

\- Allons au réfectoire.

Assis autour d'une table, Jace lui expliqua le lien. Il sourit en parlant ensuite de ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit. Lui, il ne souriait pas. Il était à moitié shadowhunter, il avait un compagnon loup-garou, cela avait pu entraîner la réaction de Scott la veille.

\- Stiles, ça va ? Tu es très pâle, autant qu'un vampire.  
\- Je... Je dois passer un appel.

Seul Peter pourrait lui dire s'il avait raison ou non.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles se sentait mal, il essaya de prendre son téléphone, mais il tremblait et sa vue commençait à être flou. Il faisait une crise de panique. L'air commençait à lui manquer, il essayait de se calmer, de se concentrer en regardant Jace, mais il n'y arrivait pas, quand d'un coup, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Chaleur qui se concentra sur sa nuque, puis il entendit la voix d'Alec. Il croisa son regard et il put enfin se calmer.

\- Hey, ça va mieux ?  
\- Oui, merci.

Maintenant qu'il reprenait son souffle, son regard toujours dans celui du brun, il se mit à rougir en se rappelant cette nuit. Il avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser, de sentir la main d'Alec descendre le long de son corps... Il détourna la tête et se leva, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

\- Je dois passer un appel.

Tout en disant cela, il montra son téléphone. Il quitta le réfectoire pour aller de nouveau dehors. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de composer le numéro de téléphone de son futur beau-père.

\- Allo, Peter ?  
\- Hey kid.

Il sourit, le loup l'appelait ainsi depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, au départ pour le taquiner, mais après car c'était devenu affectif.

\- Comment va Scott ? Mon père m'a raconté.  
\- Il dort encore. J'ai pu le calmer, il a reprit ses esprits, puis il s'est endormi.  
\- Tu lui as dit ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Non, il...  
\- Il quoi, Peter ?  
\- Il t'appelait. Dès qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits, il t'a appelé sans arrêt.

Il serra son téléphone et retint ses larmes.

\- Quand il se réveillera, appelles-moi.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Peter, je voulais te demander, si le compagnon d'un loup l'ignore et qu'il voit ou perçoit ce dernier avec quelqu'un d'autre, comment réagirait-il ?  
\- Il perdrait la raison.

C'était donc bien sa faute.

\- Stiles...  
\- C'est ma faute. Si j'avais appelé Scott avant, si j'avais pu l'affronter après la mort d'Allison, après l'avoir poignardé...

Il avait si mal de dire cela.

\- Si je n'étais pas venu ici, il n'aurait pas perdu la raison, il n'aurait mordu personne.  
\- Tu avais tes raisons Stiles, puis si tu n'étais pas parti, tu n'aurais pas appris que tu étais un sorcier.

Il ne leur avait pas dit pour la moitié shadowhunter, il préférait attendre d'être rentré.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, Stiles, Liam va...  
\- Stiles, c'est Stiles ?

Il eut envie de pleurer en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami.

\- Passe-le-moi s'il te plait.  
\- Stiles ?  
\- Hey Scott.

Il l'entendit pleurer, ce qui fit céder ses propres larmes.

\- Mon loup...  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ? A mes messages ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?  
\- Tu n'as rien fais, c'est moi. Je n'étais pas capable de te voir, de vous voir tous après ce qu'il s'était passé avec le nogitsune.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Ce sont les onis, pas toi.  
\- Je suis pourtant sûr que ton pire cauchemar c'est moi, en nogitsune.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, il avait donc raison.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla Scott.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Cela se comprend.  
\- En tout cas reviens. Tu me manques.  
\- Tu me manques aussi, mais je ne peux pas encore rentrer.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai des choses à faire ici. Je t'expliquerais à mon retour.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Scott, hier soir, on m'a raconté. Tu dois savoir quelque chose, pendant ta crise, tu as mordu quelqu'un....  
\- Oh non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.  
-Hey mon loup, tu n'es pas fautif, c'est comme quand Peter a perdu la tête à son réveil à l'hôpital. Liam va se transformer, il va devenir ton premier bêta. Alors reprends-toi et deviens l'alpha que tu dois être.  
\- Je ne le peux que si tu es à mes côtés.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant cela.

\- Je serais bientôt de retour, je te le promets.  
\- Je t'aime bro'.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils raccrochèrent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins à l'estomac. Il soupira en baissant la tête. Il sentit de nouveau une main chaude sur sa nuque.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il regarda Alec, il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou le brun qui avançait le visage, mais leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un chaste et tendre baiser.


	24. Chapter 24

Quand il s'était réveillé, Alec était seul dans le lit. Il s'en doutait un peu, mais il sentait comme un manque. Il aurait aimé prendre Stiles dans ses bras, l'embrassait et... Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était étrange, cela ressemblait à son lien parabataï avec Jace, sans l'être. Il sut, sans comprendre comment, que cela venait de Stiles. Il se leva et s'habilla, puis après avoir bu à sa bouteille d'eau, il quitta sa chambre. Instinctivement, il alla au réfectoire. Il vit le regard inquiet de Jace qui appelait son amant de cette nuit. Il ne calcula pas comment l'aider, il posa simplement sa main droite sur la nuque du jeune homme. Il avait remarqué que le toucher entre eux leur produisait bien des sensations.

En croisant son regard, il se sentit bien, entier. Il vit les rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme et prit sur lui pour ne pas l'embrasser, il le trouvait terriblement craquant ainsi. Il ne put en profiter longtemps que Stiles sortit pour téléphoner.

\- Alors cette nuit ?

Il regarda Jace, puis il fit demi-tour pour aller prendre un café.

\- Même si tu ne me dis rien, je l'ai ressenti.

Il soupira. Il s'en doutait. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Stiles, son lien parabataï avec Jace était instable malgré leur essaie de le renforcer.

\- Tu connais donc la réponse, pourquoi me demander ?  
\- Pour avoir des détails, enfin pas trop, mais juste le nécessaire.

Il soupira.

\- Ce que tu as perçu est largement suffisant.

Il préféra prendre un jus de fruit au café en le voyant, puis après avoir bu, il sortit rejoindre Stiles. Il entendit ce dernier dire « Je t'aime aussi ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cela. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur la nuque de ce dernier, puis il s'assit à ses côtés. Plongé dans son regard caramel, il ne réalisa pas vraiment qui avait fait le premier pas, mais il avait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un chaste et tendre baiser. Il glissa sa main sur l'un des joues de Stiles en une caresse. Le baiser devint plus langoureux. Ils durent cesser le baiser en entendant un raclement de gorge.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, vraiment, mais la mère de Simon veut te voir Stiles. Dit Jace.  
\- D'accord, j'y vais.

Il soupira quand le jeune homme entra sans un regard.

\- Vous devriez être plus discret, si quelqu'un d'autre vous avez vu ?  
\- Je sais, mais ce n'était pas réfléchi.

Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

\- Rentrons.

A peine avaient-ils mit un pied dans l'institut que le téléphone de Jace sonna, c'était Luke, il avait les noms des passagers arrivant la veille et le jour du premier meurtre. Ne pouvant sortir pour le moment sans risque de se mettre en danger, ils préviennent l policier qu'ils allaient demander l'accord pour qu'il vienne à l'institut.

Au détour du couloir, il tomba sur Stiles. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu perdu.

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Je cherchais ta chambre, je voulais me changer, mais je n'ai pas fait attention au chemin hier soir.  
\- Il va te montrer. Sourit son parabataï. Je vais aller parler à notre mère pour avoir l'accord.

Il regarda Jace partir.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Un accord pour quoi ?  
\- Luke a les noms, nous devons demander l'autorisation pour qu'il puisse venir ici.  
\- D'accord. Nous pourrons enfin trouver qui est le ou la darach.

Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte et ils rentrèrent.

\- Quand cette histoire sera réglée, tu rentreras chez toi ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela, car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Oui.

Sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras. De sa main droite, il lui leva le visage en le tenant par le menton, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il n'était pas aussi tactile avec Magnus, il était rare qu'il le touche pendant leur baiser, alors qu'avec Stiles, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de caresser sa peau, de s'enivrer de son odeur. Il soupira quand il entendit frapper.

\- Je vais me doucher. C'est ...

Il lui montra la seconde porte dans sa chambre. Il alla ensuite ouvrir.

\- Luke sera là dans un quart d'heure. Je n'ai rien dérangé au moins ?  
\- Non.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller un peu s'entraîner en attendant le loup.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles était de nouveau perturbé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Alec. A peine étaient-ils face à face, qu'ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

En entrant dans l'institut, il trouva la maman de Simon qui l'attendait.

\- Stiles, mon chéri.  
\- Elaine.

La femme le prit dans ses bras puis posa un baiser sur son front, comme le ferait une mère.

\- Rebecca doit partir, tu penses qu'elle peut sortir seule ?  
\- Je vais demander à ce qu'on l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie de la ville.  
\- Merci mon chéri.

Elle la laissa et alla vers le réfectoire. Il alla vers le couloir des chambres, il croisa Clary et lui demanda si elle pouvait demander à Luke de demander à deux de ses loups de s'occuper d'accompagner la sœur de Simon hors de la ville. Elle accepta. Il continua sa route jusqu'à la chambre d'Alec, mais impossible de savoir laquelle s'était. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier et Jace lui firent face. Pas de doute que le blond savait pour Alec et lui vu la façon dont il lui souriait. Le lien parabataï était vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable.

De nouveau dans la chambre, après une étreinte chaste, mais brûlante, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec Alec. Il avait tellement envie de lui, qu'il eut l'impression qu'on le giflait en entendant frapper. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain.

Dans la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui dire quand ils avaient parlé de Luke, qu'il l'avait fait appeler.

¤¤¤

Quand il retourna au centre de commande de l'institut, il y trouva Luke, Clary, Izzi et Jace. Il fut surprit qu'Alec ne soit pas là, il allait demander où il se trouver quand la mère de Simon arriva avec Rebecca. Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour toi.  
\- Bonjour et au revoir ma belle.  
\- La prochaine fois, vient pendant mes vacances, comme ça je pourrais te voir plus longtemps.  
\- Et si la prochaine fois tu venais chez moi ?  
\- Avec joie mon beau. Tu embrasseras mon petit-frère, je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à cause de ce dont vous nous avez parlé hier.  
\- Pas de souci.

Luke s'approcha d'eux. Il le regarda et fit un léger signe de tête, il comprit.

\- Deux de mes hommes vous accompagneront. Ils vous attendent dehors. Dit le loup à la jeune fille.  
\- Merci.

Rebecca le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, puis elle alla embrasser sa mère avant de sortir.

\- Je vous laisse travailler. Dit Elaine avant de partir dans le couloir.

Ils allèrent dans un coin où se trouvaient une table et des chaises ainsi qu'un grand écran.

\- Nous avons de la chance, il n'y a que vingt cinq noms. Nous avons déjà fait un tri enlevant ceux qui apparaissaient les deux dernières années sur des vols pour New York, ainsi que les noms qui revenaient de temps en temps, genre voyage d'affaires et pour finir voici les seuls noms qui ne sont apparus que deux fois en trois ans.  
\- Comment allons-nous faire pour savoir qui est le darach ? Demanda Jace.  
\- Un tour de magie. Sourit-il. Magnus, m'a apprit un sort qui dévoile les réponses. Puis je connais l'apparence réelle d'un darach. Par contre il me faut un peu d'espace.  
\- Vient. Lui dit Alec.

Il l'amena à côté, dans un espace qui pensait de combat, de là, il voyait les autres.

\- Cela te va ?  
\- Oui merci.

Il s'installa au milieu, s'asseyant en tailleur et plaça la feuille devant lui. Alec le laissa, il ferma les yeux et se concentra ses mains aux dessus de la feuille. Il sentit un léger souffle sous ses mains chaudes, il récita...

\- Otkrij mi tačan odgovor.

Le souffle passa sur ses yeux fermés, il les ouvrit, un seul nom restait sur la feuille. Il se leva et alla vers les autres.

\- J'ai son nom. Miranda Thomas.  
\- Allons la trouver. S'exclama Jace.  
\- Attends, nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça, d'ailleurs, tu sais où la trouver ?  
\- Non.  
\- Luke, vous...  
\- Je m'en occupe. Le coupa le policier.  
\- Merci.  
\- Nous la trouverons ce soir, ainsi nous pourrons dévoiler son vrai visage, puis nous aurons besoin de Raphaël.  
\- Elle peut s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre non ? Nous avons bloqué ses attaques. Demanda et dit Clary.  
\- Non, elle ne fera pas d'erreurs, elle a vraiment tout calculé pour qu'on sache qu'elle visait une créature surnaturelle. De toute façon, ce soir, nous la tuerons.  
\- J'aime ce plan. Sourit Jace.  
\- Bien, je vous laisse, je vais chercher des infos sur cette Miranda. Dit Luke. Je vous tiendrais au courant.  
\- D'accord, merci.

Après le départ du policier, ils se séparèrent. Alec et Jace allaient s'entrainer, Clary allait voir Elaine et Izzi sa mère. Lui, il alla de nouveau dans la chambre d'Alec, réviser le bestiaire.

¤¤¤

A midi, ils mangèrent tous ensembles. A quatorze heures, ils mettaient en place le plan pour le soir, Luke leur avait envoyé les renseignements qu'il avait sur Miranda Thomas. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas grand-chose, alors ils cherchaient dans le monde obscur. Il avait même appelé Deaton pour savoir s'il la connaissait ou s'il pouvait savoir des choses sur elles. D'après ce que savait le vétérinaire, Miranda était une douce druidesse qui était amoureuse d'un loup garou, ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre, quand le loup changea après la rencontre avec une autre femme, ils comprirent que c'était Camille. Un soir de pleine lune, le loup s'était donné la mort. Ce soir là, Miranda avait perdu l'esprit et avait disparu. Il comprenait sa souffrance, son besoin de vengeance, mais pas au prix d'autres vies.

Vers vingt heures, Simon et Raphaël arrivèrent. Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient appris et leur plan.

Sur le trajet, il s'approcha de Simon.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé entre Raphaël et toi. Tu lui as dit ?  
\- Non, oui, en fait en rentrant à l'hôtel hier, il m'a raccompagné à ma chambre pour parler, il avait bien vu que je m'étais fait du souci pour ma famille. En parlant de famille, le prénom de Clary est sortit et je lui ai affirmé ne plus rien ressentir pour elle que de l'amitié, la considérant comme une sœur même, mais c'était tout. Puis je ne sais plus trop comment ça s'est passé, mais on s'est embrassé. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ce baiser depuis, j'ai un peu peur qu'il regrette.  
\- Vu son regard, cela m'étonnerai.  
\- Et toi dis-moi, tu as l'air un peu mieux.  
\- J'ai parlé à Scott.

Au sourire de son frère de cœur, c'était suffisant pour qu'il comprenne. En voyant qu'ils étaient un peu à la traine, ils avancèrent plus rapidement et rattrapèrent les autres. Il aurait préféré ne pas entendre les mots qu'Alec disait à Jace.

\- Je ne compte pas quitter Magnus, je l'aime.


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles serra les poings en entendant Alec. Il se foutait donc de lui. Ces baisers ne voulaient donc rien dire ? Et leur nuit ?

\- Stiles, ça va ? Lui demanda Simon.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais. J'ai hâte d'avoir réglé cette affaire.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin du lieu où vivaient Miranda Thomas, quand tous se retrouvèrent à terre, sauf lui qui était figé.

\- Enfin nous nous rencontrons face à face, toi qui m'empêche de me venger.  
\- Je t'empêche de tuer des innocents. Tu veux te venger, mais tu es comme Camille, même pire, car tu tues pour le pouvoir.  
\- Elle a tué l'homme que j'aimais !  
\- Et cela te donne le droit de tuer des personnes innocentes ? Liam, le jeune shadwhunter n'avait que seize ans. Tomas Lindberg était père de jumelles et était marié depuis vingt deux ans. Marisa Jarosberger avait une compagne depuis quinze ans. Alenka Novenka avait cinq chats qui avaient besoin d'elle et elle s'occupait des refuges en ville. C'étaient de bonnes personnes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir si tôt.  
\- Damien non plus !  
\- Pourquoi ne pas aller directement voir cette Camille plutôt que de faire des sacrifices ?  
\- Je n'étais pas assez forte. Elle est le chef de clans des vampires.  
\- Ancienne chef, Raphaël est le nouveau chef, il s'est occupé de Camille car il n'appréciait pas son attitude. Tu as tué des innocents pour rien.  
\- Non, tu mens ! Les vampires sont tous des monstres ! Je vais aussi les tuer, ces deux là et tout le clan !

Il vit Simon et Raphaël se tordre de douleur.

\- Je ne peux pas te raisonner, alors cette fois-ci je ne serais pas rongé par la culpabilité par rapport à ce que je vais faire.  
\- Et que vas-tu faire petit humain ?  
\- Stiles. A me menacer, autant le faire correctement et m'appeler par mon prénom. Puis pour quelqu'un qui a le don de vision, tu ne vois pas grand-chose.

Le temps qu'il lui parlait, grâce à un sort il avait appelé à lui l'épée de Jace et avait annulé le sort qui le faisait se figer.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un simple humain.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose, il donna un coup net d'épée au travers de la gorge de Miranda qui s'effondra au sol.

\- Stiles. Stiles, c'est finit.

Il dégagea de son épaule la main qu'Alec venait de poser sur lui.

\- Simon, ça va ?  
\- Oui, grâce à toi.  
\- Merci. Dit Raphaël.  
\- Je devais te sauver pour t'occuper de mon frère de cœur.  
\- Stiles ! Sinon, ça va aller ? Lui demanda Simon.  
\- Oui. J'ai essayé d'éviter d'en arriver là, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je comprends enfin que je n'étais pas fautif pour Allison et Aiden.  
\- Il était temps. Lui dit Simon en posant sa main gauche sur son épaule droite et en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il sourit à Simon sous le regard tendre de Raphaël. Il alla ensuite vers Jace.

\- Désolé pour l'emprunt, mais j'en avais besoin. Dit-il en lui rendant l'épée.  
\- De rien. De toute façon d'où j'étais, je ne pouvais rien faire.  
\- Et pour le corps ?  
\- Nous nous en occupons. Dit Jace. Nous avons l'habitude.  
\- Vous devez l'entourer de gui.  
\- Nous le ferons.  
\- Nous rentrons ? Demanda Clary.  
\- Maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, je rentre chez Magnus. Je vais juste vous suivre pour prendre mes affaires.

Il faisait tout pour ne pas regarder Alec, se concentrant sur les autres shadowhunters.

\- Je vous suis. J'irais voir ma mère et la raccompagnerais chez elle. Dit Simon.

Sur le trajet retour, Izzi avait prévenu sa mère de la réussite de la mission.

¤¤¤

Malheureusement, en entrant à l'institut, il avait dû assister au débriefing et expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec les autres. Puis la mère d'Alec et d'Izzi lui avait proposé de lui apposer sa première rune.

\- Avec tout mon respect, je ne compte pas rester pour étudier ce qu'un shadowhunter doit savoir. Je vais rentrer dans ma ville. Puis je ne suis qu'à moitié shadowhunter, n'oubliez pas que je suis aussi un sorcier.  
\- Je ne peux l'oublier, mais tu as sauvé deux d'entre nous et éliminer la menace. Sans compter, que Liam Destote était le fils d'un membre important de l'enclave, il veut te remercier à sa façon. Tu l'offenserais si tu refusais.  
\- Bien, mais je rentre très bientôt.  
\- Etant donné que comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es qu'à moitié shadowhunter, tu n'as pas à avoir de cérémonie, nous pouvons tracer ta rune maintenant.  
\- Faites donc.

Sur son avant bras gauche, elle lui dessina la rune désignant les shadowhunters. Elle lui en traça un autre un peu plus haut.

\- Pour augmenter tes pouvoirs.  
\- Merci.

Sous un signe de tête de sa part, il quitta le bureau sous le regard des autres. Il alla dans la chambre d'Alec prendre ses affaires.

\- Stiles, comment tu...

Il l'ignora et voulu passer à ses côtés, mais le brun lui agrippa le bras gauche, touchant ainsi l'une de ses runes. Une étrange sensation le traversa, mais il repoussa Alec.

\- Il est tard, je dois rentrer.  
\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Ce qui m'arrive ? Je t'ai entendu. Tu aimes Magnus. Nous deux ce n'était qu'un jeu à tes yeux. Tu as profité de mes sentiments. Alors nous deux, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la chambre, puis l'institut.


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles rentrait à l'appartement de Magnus après être allé voir Simon. Le sorcier l'attendait à l'entrée.

\- Chaton, tu as de la visite.

Son mentor lui fit un petit sourire en lui montrant le grand salon. Il s'avança vers la grande pièce et se figea en le voyant.

\- Stiles.

Il sentit ses larmes glissaient le long de ses joues quand il fut prit dans une forte étreinte.

\- Scott.

Il n'en revenait pas, son meilleur ami, son compagnon était là. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé Scott.  
\- Tu es pardonné tant que tu ne me laisses plus seul.  
\- Je te le promets.  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué bro'.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Je vais vous laisser chaton, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver.  
\- Attendez Magnus. Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose avant.

Il vit le froncement de sourcils de son mentor. Mentor qu'il avait trahit en ayant quelques étreintes avec son petit-ami. Il se sentait mal d'avoir fait cela, surtout qu'il n'était rien pour son petit-ami.

\- Asseyons-nous alors.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, Scott toujours contre lui. Il comprit que son compagnon avait besoin de ce contact, avait besoin de lui.

*****

Alec avait eu peur en voyant la darach face à Stiles. Il avait été bloqué au sol, incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il avait écouté à moitié ce qu'il se disait quand Stiles avait tranché la gorge de la darach le libérant du sort qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Voyant le jeune homme serrer l'épée, il avait voulu le rassurer, mais il s'était fait rejeter.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il assista à la réunion, puis au traçage des runes de Stiles comme s'il était dans un brouillard. Ce ne fut que lorsque Jace lui fit face qu'il revint à la réalité.

\- Tout va bien Alec ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- C'est Stiles ?

Il ne répondit pas, il regarda juste son parabataï.

\- Va le voir. Il a dû aller chercher ses affaires dans ta chambre.

Il acquiesça et quitta la salle pour sa chambre. En entrant, il essaya de lui parler, mais le jeune homme l'ignora. Au moment qu'il quittait la pièce, il l'agrippa au bras et il crut s'effondrer en l'écoutant. Un jeu. Il croyait qu'il s'était moqué de lui alors que jamais il n'aurait fait cela, il tenait à lui. La façon qu'il lui avait dit qu'il aimait Magnus lui avait tordu les tripes. Oui, il aimait son petit-ami, mais il ne savait plus s'il l'aimait autant qu'avant. Il devait aller lui parler, lui dire qu'il était confus dans ses sentiments, qu'il n'avait pas joué avec ses sentiments qu'il...

Des coups se firent entendre à sa porte, il autorisa la personne à entrer. C'était sa sœur.

\- Tous les shadowhunters sont attendus, maman doit vouloir expliquer à tous ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- J'arrive.

¤¤¤

Comme il le pensait, même s'ils pouvaient de nouveau faire leurs rondes, étant de l'équipe qui devait arrêter la darach, il ne pouvait pas quitter l'institut pour se reposer. Il devait peut-être écouter et réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Stiles.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit perturbée par des songes de ses moments avec Stiles et Magnus, un choix déchirant qui avait brisé autant l'un que l'autre, il s'était réveillé encore plus perdu que la veille au soir.

\- Tu as une de ces têtes, tu fais peur à voir.

Il était au réfectoire devant une tasse de café quand il entendit son parabataï qui s'asseyait face à lui.

\- Merci du compliment.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Alec ? Tu étais agité cette nuit.  
\- Même ça tu le ressens maintenant ?  
\- On dirait bien.

Il soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire à Stiles.  
\- Tu sauras peut-être en le voyant ?  
\- Oui, peut-être.

¤¤¤

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était chez son amant. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Quel honneur de te voir si tôt Alexander ?  
\- Je dois parler à Stiles par rapport à ses runes.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi ?  
\- Hier soir, il m'a annoncé qu'il partait ce matin.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il est partit.


	28. Chapter 28

Stiles venait de s'assoir sur le canapé, Scott à ses côtés, Magnus face à eux.

\- Que se passe-t-il chaton ?  
\- Déjà comme vous devez le savoir, ou l'avoir compris, tout est réglé.  
\- Clary m'a téléphoné pour me le dire.  
\- Le jeune shadowhunter était le fils d'un homme de l'enclave. Pour me remercier d'avoir agit comme il se devait...

Il souleva sa manche gauche.

\- Tu t'es fais tatoué ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Non, ce sont des runes, elles ont été tracées.  
-Tu es le premier demi-shadowhunter à avoir cet honneur. Et cette deuxième rune ? Alexander ne l'a pas.

Son cœur rata un battement en entendant le prénom entier d'Alec. Il sentit Scott se tendre un moment, il lui prit la main gauche dans sa main droite.

\- C'est pour augmenter mes pouvoirs. Un cadeau de Maryse.

Son mentor rit.

\- Elle a dû vraiment le faire à contre cœur, vu son opinion sur les autres êtres surnaturels.  
\- Etre surnaturel ?  
\- Je t'expliquerais tout après Scott.

Il caressa la tignasse brune de son meilleur ami, ce dernier lui sourit.

\- La seconde chose que je voulais vous dire, c'est que je rentre chez moi.  
\- Vraiment ! S'extasia Scott.

Il lui sourit.

\- Oui. Je comptais rentrer après avoir réglé une affaire, et c'est chose faites.

Son loup l'étreignit.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais tu vas me manquer chaton. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui viens à Beacon Hill.  
\- Ce sera un plaisir. Vous êtes un mentor exceptionnel, j'ai beaucoup appris avec vous. J'espère que malgré mon départ, si j'ai des doutes sur un sort ou autre, vous serez là pour moi.  
\- Bien entendu chaton.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu comptes, enfin vous comptez partir quand ?  
\- Demain matin.

Il regarda son compagnon.

\- Cela te convient ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien, alors nous allons nous reposer. J'ai déjà dit ''au revoir'' à Simon.

Il se leva, Scott et Magnus aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vous verrai demain, alors merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
\- Oh, je t'en prie chaton.

Son mentor le prit dans ses bras quelques instants avant de le laisser aller dans sa chambre avec Scott.

\- Tiens, de quoi te changer pour la nuit.  
\- Merci.

Il vit le mordillement de lèvres de son brun.

\- Couchons-nous, je vais te raconter.

A peine allongés, que son compagnon se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux, il avait toujours aimé lui caresser et il lui dit tout.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, après pris leurs le petit-déjeuner et préparé celui de Magnus, ils partirent grâce à un portail. Son mentor lui avait appris à le faire.

Ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Il posa ses affaires puis ils descendirent. Il fut surpris en trouvant son père avec les membres restant de la meute. Son père le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir mon fils.  
\- Moi aussi papa.  
\- J'ai droit moi aussi à un câlin ? Lui demanda Peter avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Viens là mon gros loup.

Peter le serra contre lui.

\- Bon retour kid.  
\- Merci Peter.

Ce dernier défit leur étreinte.

\- Aie !

Il se figea en regardant Isaac qui venait de le frapper.

\- La prochaine fois, fait ralentir ton cerveau plutôt que d'imaginer des choses. Tu nous as manqué.

Il fut surpris par l'étreinte du loup frisé, mais il l'apprécia.

\- Stiles, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais fautif dans la mort d'Allison. Ma fille connaissait les dangers en affrontant le nogitsune.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant et en sentant la poigne de Chris sur son épaule gauche.

\- Et si tu nous disais ce qui t'a retenu après mon appel Stilinski ?

Il sourit à Jackson.

\- Curieux Witthmore ?  
\- Raconte.

Il salua Deaton, Ethan et le nouveau, certainement Liam avant de s'assoir auprès de Scott.

\- Quand je suis arrivé à New York, j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier. Ma magie s'est réveillée lors de notre sacrifice face au darach, mais je ne savais pas comment l'utiliser. Magnus, un grand sorcier et mon mentor, m'a appris. Il y a peu, j'ai aussi appris que j'ai du sang de shadowhunter.  
\- Du sang d'ange ? Dit Peter et Chris en même temps.  
\- Oui.

Il souleva la manche gauche de son sweat.

\- Même si je ne suis pas de sang pur, j'ai eu droit à l'honneur du marquage.  
\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es tenu le coup quand ils l'ont tracé, tu avais tourné de l'œil quand tu m'avais vu être tatoué. Sourit son compagnon.  
\- Pourtant je t'assure que je suis resté conscient.  
\- Tu vas travailler comme shadowhunter ici ? Demanda Chris.  
\- Je le faisais déjà avant. Sourit-il.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Derek.

Il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il était là.

\- Un shadowhunter est un chasseur d'ombre. Il s'occupe des créatures obscures. Soit il les arrête et les envoie chez les hauts dirigeants, soit il les tue. Nous avons toujours agis ainsi dans cette meute, non ?  
\- Tu as raison kid.  
\- La seule différence, c'est que j'ai mes pouvoirs.  
\- Et pour ton affaire ? Demanda Jackson.

Il se gratta la nuque.

\- Je les ai aidés à arrêter...

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Darach.  
\- Tu peux répéter ?! Dit fermement son père.  
\- Un darach. Mais tout es rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.  
\- Il va me rendre dingue cet enfant. Soupira son père en faisant sourire les autres.  
\- En tout cas, bon retour Stiles. Lui dit Deaton.

Il était heureux d'être rentré, d'avoir retrouvé son père, Peter, Scott, la meute et de s'être éloigné de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais qui l'avait brisé.


	29. Chapter 29

Stiles venait de tout expliquer à son père, Chris, Deaton et la meute.

\- Et sinon, à part le fait que Scott à un bêta, rien ne s'est passé pendant mon absence ? D'ailleurs, salut Liam, désolé, je ne me suis pas vraiment présenté, mais comme tu as du t'en rendre compte, ce n'était pas une réunion normale.  
\- Pas de souci.  
\- Tout va bien pour toi ? Tu arrives à gérer ?  
\- Ça va.

Il fit le tressaillement léger de la jambe droite, puis le serrage de poing de Liam.

\- Un souci de contrôle de la colère ?  
\- Comment tu sais ?  
\- Stiles a toujours eu un côté maternel, d'ailleurs tu peux l'appeler ma'. Dit Jackson en souriant.  
\- Si c'est pour dire des conneries, tu peux retourner à Londres Witthemore.  
\- Avoues que je t'ai manqué Stilinski.  
\- Même pas en rêve.

Ils se sourirent, cela leur avait manqué, leur amitié particulière faite de railleries.

\- Sinon, qui t'aide avec tes capacités de loup Liam ?  
\- Je le fais en attendant que Scott soit apte à le faire. Répondit Derek.  
\- Pauvre Liam.

Il entendit les rires cachés d'Isaac, Jackson et Ethan.

\- Puis Scott sera très bientôt prêt.

Il regarda son meilleur ami et compagnon qui lui sourit. Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je pense que tu as raison Stiles, il a l'air d'allé déjà mieux. Dit Peter.

Il sentait bien d'avoir retrouvé tout le monde, mais cela ne dura pas, il se sentit étrange comme quand il était en présence d'Alec.

\- Hey Kid tout va bien ?  
\- Stiles ?

Il regarda Scott, son père puis Peter. Il avait besoin de plus de renseignements sur les liens entre shadowhunters car il était sûr qu'il arrivait quelque chose à son amant d'une nuit.

\- Oui. Je viens juste de me rappeler que je dois passer un appel.

Son meilleur ami lui tenait encore la main. Il lui sourit en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je reviens.

Il posa un nouveau baiser sur son front. Alors qu'il montait à l'étage, il s'écria...

\- Et pas d'oreilles de loulous s'égarant pour écouter ma conversation, sinon thé à l'aconit.

Il sourit en les entendant rire.

*****

Alec crut qu'un souci était arrivé à Jace vu la douleur qu'il ressentait, mais il s'aperçut que cela ne venait pas de son lien parabataï.

\- Alexander ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, sûrement un contre coup d'hier.  
\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Il sourit à son petit-ami. Il venait de lui mentir, mais il ne s'en sentait pas coupable. Il ne se comprenait pas, mais depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard miel de Stiles, sa vie, ses pensées, ses sentiments étaient confus, bouleversés. Il l'embrassa chastement, mais avec tendresse, puis il partit.

Sur le chemin de retour, il vit Jace.

\- J'ai ressenti ta détresse.  
\- Il est partit.

Son parabataï le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je savais qu'il devait partir, mais j'aurai aimé lui parler, éclaircir les choses avant. Maintenant je ne le peux plus. Je n'ai même pas son numéro de téléphone.

Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte.

\- C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien. Dit son meilleur ami, son frère en se grattant la nuque. Je sais que tu apprécies plus que de raison Stiles, j'encourageais même les choses, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu pourras te concentrer sur Magnus, relier votre lien avec ton petit-ami.

Il acquiesça, c'était sûrement la meilleure décision, le bon choix à faire, mais il avait une sensation étrange d'amertume face à cela.


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles tapota sur sa jambe droite en écoutant la sonnerie.

\- Allo ?  
\- Clary, c'est Stiles.  
\- Stiles, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je suis rentré chez moi, mais j'ai quelques questions sur les shadowhunters.  
\- Je t'écoute, mais cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai appris que j'en étais une.  
\- Que sais-tu des liens entre shadowhunters ? Y-a-t-il plusieurs sortes de parabataï ?  
\- Je sais que ce lien est très fort. J'ai déjà assisté à un sort de localisation faite par Jace et Alec...

Rien que d'entendre ce prénom, il sentait comme des pics le traverser.

\- ... C'était vraiment étrange, presque trop intime.  
\- Comment ça trop intime ?  
\- Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, en se tenant les mains, j'ai cru qu'à un moment ils allaient s'embrasser.

Une nouvelle émotion le traversa, mais il ignora ce que c'était. Jalousie ? Colère ? Dégoût ? Peu importe, il ne devait plus y penser, Alec était à New York, lui à Beacon Hill, Alec avait Magnus, lui, il avait son compagnon Scott, même si leur relation n'était pas amoureuse.

\- A ce point.  
\- Oui. Si tu veux plus de détails, je peux me renseigner.  
\- Merci, ce serait gentil.

Il entendit un couinement derrière la porte.

\- Je dois y aller, par contre, peux-tu éviter de dire pour qui tu fais ces recherches ? Enfin...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je voulais aussi me renseigner, mais les choses ont été compliqué depuis que j'ai appris qui j'étais vraiment.  
\- Je comprends ça.  
\- Je t'appelle ou t'envois un message quand je sais quelque chose.  
\- Merci encore Clary.

Il raccrocha puis alla ouvrir. Scott se tenait là, au pas de la porte.

\- Un souci Scott ?  
\- J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange venant de toi. Quand je suis monté, j'ai entendu que tu étais au téléphone, donc tu allais bien. Mais j'ai préféré t'attendre.

Son meilleur ami était encore fragile de son départ. Il ne savait rien des liens shadowhunters, mais il commençait à connaitre et comprendre le lien des compagnons. Il prit son brun dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa tempe gauche.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ça te dit de passer la journée et même la nuit avec moi ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, il fronça les sourcils et regarda son meilleur ami. Il sourit en croisant son regard brillant de joie et en le voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son sourire.

\- Je vais prendre ton air heureux pour un oui.

Il ferma un peu plus leur étreinte.

\- Bon, les amoureux, vous descendez.  
\- On arrive Witthmore.

Scott et lui mirent fin à l'étreinte. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- Londres ne t'a pas rendu plus aimable. Dit-il à Jackson.  
\- Et toi New York ne t'a pas rendu plus supportable.  
\- Mais je t'ai manqué.  
\- Comme je t'ai manqué.

Ils se sourirent. Ils descendirent tous les trois, lui tenant la main gauche de son compagnon.

\- Les tourtereaux sont là.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les visages fermés des membres de la meute.

\- Un souci ?  
\- Il y a un peu moins d'un mois, j'ai été appelé pour des agressions. Je n'ai rien trouvé, pas d'indices. J'ai demandé à Peter et Chris de m'aider, ils pouvaient voir quelque chose que je ne voyais pas.  
\- Mais nous n'avons rien trouvé non plus. Dit Chris.  
\- Hier, la première victime des agressions a été trouvé morte. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas eu de doutes. C'est lié au surnaturel. Continua son père.  
\- Nous avons fait des recherches toute la nuit, mais nous n'avons pas pu relier les agressions au meurtre, nous ne savons pas quelle créature a pu faire ça. Dit Isaac.  
\- Je crois savoir ce que je vais faire de ma journée. Enfin, peut-être qu'avec certains sorts que j'ai appris et mon nouveau bestiaire, nous pourrons la traquer avant la nuit et demain je pourrais dormir. Par contre, j'ai besoin d'être tranquille.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Scott en le regardant et lui souriant.

-Toi, tu peux rester.

Son compagnon lui sourit.

\- Je vous tiens au courant.  
\- Merci Stiles.


	31. Chapter 31

Stiles se frappa le front au moment de faire les recherches, il avait oublié de demander les détails des blessures.

\- Scott, tu sais qu'elles étaient les blessures ?  
\- Non, je...

Le voyant baisser la tête, il comprit. Ils ne l'avaient pas impliqué comme il était trop faible. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais appeler Peter.

Il posa un baiser sur son front quand ils mirent fin à l'étreinte, puis il prit son téléphone et appela l'ancien alpha.

\- Peter, j'ai oublié de demander quel genre de blessures se trouvait sur les victimes.  
\- Nous aurions dû y penser, je reviens, je te montrerais des photos.  
\- Merci.

Il raccrocha et sourit à son compagnon.

\- Il va revenir me donner les détails. Si on préparait de quoi grignoter et boire ? Quand je fais des recherches et me sers de ma magie, j'ai toujours mon ventre qui cri famine.  
\- D'accord.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son frère de cœur en le voyant aussi faible, aussi fragile. Il pensait partir pour un mieux, il avait tort. Il prit son compagnon dans ses bras, ce dernier s'y blottit. Il adorait son odeur, elle était douce, mais masculine comme du pain d'épice, cela l'apaisait toujours de la respirer. Cette odeur était un peu comme celle d'Alec.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant Scott grogner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on te prenait à moi.

Il devait vraiment se renseigner sur ce qui se passait entre Alec et lui... son compagnon grogna une nouvelle fois... et Scott et lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de bloquer cela pour que son compagnon ne souffre plus.

*****

Alec s'entraînait avec Jace. Ils combattaient depuis une bonne heure quand il se sentit étrange se faisant mettre au tapis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu fatigues ? Lui demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Il donna un coup d'hanche et roula sur son parabataï.

\- Tu disais quoi ?  
\- Rien.  
\- C'est mieux.

Il se leva et tendit la main à Jace pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Tu as été ailleurs quelques secondes.  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'était étrange, comme...  
\- Comme quoi ? Lui demanda le blond en croisant les bras.  
\- Comme quand je te ressens à travers notre lien parabataï.  
\- Tu penses que ça a un lien avec Stiles ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il m'est déjà arrivé en sa présence de ressentir des choses, mais je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose de différent.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas trop y penser, surtout si c'était la première fois.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- J'ai toujours raison.

Il soupira devant l'air supérieur taquin de son frère d'âme.

\- Au lieu de te vanter, si on reprenait l'entraînement.  
\- Je vais te mettre à terre une nouvelle fois.  
\- Tais-toi, attaques.

*****

Stiles avait étalé les photos que Peter lui avait données face à lui. Il avait remonté ses manches et s'était assit en tailleur. Il tendit les bras au-dessus d'elle et ferma les yeux. Il entendit un petit gloussement d'amusement. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda Scott.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?  
\- Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.  
\- Que je sois un sorcier ?  
\- Que tu es supporté le traçage des runes.

Il ouvrit l'autre œil et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule droite de son compagnon, ce dernier sourit.

\- Ah, ah. Bon, je dois me concentrer, alors moques-toi de moi en silence.

Il lui sourit puis il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il inspira et expira lentement comme lui avait dit Magnus pour se calmer puis il murmura le sort. Il tourna sa main gauche, il sentit une douleur froide.

\- C'est elle, la créature. Dit Scott dans un murmure.

Il renforça son sort et figea l'image dans sa main.

\- Incroyable.

Il regarda son compagnon en souriant.

\- Merci. Ce n'est pas un sort difficile, tout comme l'autre que je vais faire.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il ressentait le mauvais qui émanait de cette créature. Il se frotta sa main gauche comme si de rien n'était tout en fixant l'image face à lui. La meute allait avoir du boulot.


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles venait d'annoncer à la meute, son père et Chris que la créature qu'ils recherchaient était un kelpie. Il avait trois formes. Chevalines, aquatiques et humanoïdes. Qu'ils vivaient près ou dans les eaux courantes, comme les rivières. Qu'il séduisait ses proies avant de les attaquer.

\- Comment le reconnaitre sous sa forme chevaline ? Demanda Jackson.  
\- Sans compter qu'il soit de couleur sombre, un cheval à Beacon hill ne passe pas inaperçu. Dans la forêt non plus, avec votre manie de renifler.

Il vit Scott, Isaac et Liam sourirent.

\- Tu sais comment le neutraliser ? Demanda son père.  
\- C'est assez simple, du moins, après que je l'aurais confronté pour l'immobiliser.  
\- Comment ça le confronter ?  
\- Je vais devoir être face à lui pour lancer le sort d'immobilisation.  
\- Hors de question. Dirent en même temps son père et Scott.  
\- C'est le seul moyen.  
\- Non, Stiles, ne fais pas ça.

Il prit Scott dans ses bras. Il voyait bien que son compagnon était au plus mal de cette nouvelle. Il y avait bien un autre moyen, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait choisir cette option.

\- Fiston ?

Il regarda son père, de nouveau Scott qui avait les larmes aux yeux, puis le reste de la meute. Ils attendaient tous un autre choix.

\- Je vais appeler Magnus.

*****

Alec avait fini son entraînement avec Jace. Il était allé se doucher avant d'aller faire sa ronde.

Devant le banc où il avait croisé plusieurs fois Stiles, il s'y assit. La sensation de plus tôt était encore présente. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais il était sûr que cela avait un lien avec le jeune homme mi-sorcier, mi-shadowhunter. Il ne devrait plus y penser, il avait un petit-ami merveilleux, pour qui il avait tenu tête à sa mère, qu'il avait quitté l'autel lors de son mariage avec Lydia. Alors pourquoi ce garçon au regard ambre le troublait à ce point ?

Ce n'était plus possible, il devait cesser de penser à Stiles. Il devait aller voir son amant, tant pis pour sa ronde.

¤¤¤

Magnus lui ouvrit, tout en parlant au téléphone. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accéléraient en entendant son amant dire '' Rassures ton père et Scott chaton, je serais là''. Son petit-ami était au téléphone avec Stiles. Il aurait aimé prendre l'appareil et parler au jeune homme, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

\- Alexander ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Magnus avait raccroché.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air sérieux au téléphone.  
\- Stiles a besoin d'aide pour neutraliser une créature. Je fais faire l'aller retour, j'attends son appel.  
\- C'est dangereux ?  
\- Pas plus que ce que tu fais dans tes rondes, ne t'en fais pas.

Magnus l'embrassa.

Une chose qui était différente entre Magnus et Stiles, leurs baisers. Ils étaient presque tout le temps chastes avec son petit-ami, sauf quand ils poussaient leurs étreintes, mais avec le jeune homme, c'était toujours des baisers langoureux, sensuels, passionnés.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était sorti tout seul. Il ne savait même pas si c'était pour protéger son petit-ami ou pour revoir son amant d'une nuit.

\- Je ne pense pas que Maryse accepte ton départ, même pour quelques heures.  
\- Peu importe ce qu'elle en pense, je viens.  
\- D'accord. Stiles et ses amis auront besoin d'aide.  
\- Je vais quand même prévenir Jace.  
\- Tu restes avec moi en attendant ou je t'appelle le moment venu ?  
\- Je vais devoir y aller, tu m'appelles.

Il l'embrassa avant de partir.

Ce fut le cœur battant qu'il traversa la ville, il allait revoir Stiles.


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles et la meute se préparait à combattre le kelpie.

Il sourit à Scott qui l'enlaçait par derrière. Son compagnon n'était pas prêt pour le combat, il resterait en retrait.

\- Hey mon loup.  
\- Tu feras attention.  
\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Je suis toujours là, alors que je me protégeais avec une batte de base-ball. A présent, j'ai mes pouvoirs et mes capacités de shadowhunters. De plus, mon mentor va venir. Tout va bien se passer. Rassures-toi.

Il passa sa main droite dans la tignasse brune de Scott en lui souriant.

\- Nous sommes prêts, tu devrais appeler Magnus. Lui dit son père.  
\- D'accord.

*****

\- C'est une mauvaise idée.

Alec soupira. Il pensait que son parabataï le soutiendrait dans sa décision d'aller à Beacon Hill, mais il avait eu tort.

\- J'ai besoin de le voir.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi devant ton petit-ami ? Puis tu y vas pour te battre avec une créature, alors reste concentré. Je ne veux pas perdre mon parabataï.  
\- Je serai prudent.

Ils se prirent dans les bras dans une rapide étreinte.

\- Je vais rejoindre Magnus.

¤¤¤

En arrivant chez son petit-ami, il vit ce dernier de nouveau au téléphone. Quand il raccrocha, il lui sourit.

\- Alexander, juste à temps. C'est l'heure de partir en Californie.

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade à l'idée de revoir enfin Stiles.

*****

Stiles se sentit drôle, Scott resserra son étreinte.

\- Hey mon loup, tu vas me briser les côtes.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Nous aurions dû venir un peu plus tard ?  
\- Magnus, non, vous...Alec.

Voir son ancien amant d'une nuit, son coup de cœur qui l'avait blessé, le rendit étrange. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, que Scott se transforma et se plaça devant lui en grognant.

\- Scott !  
\- Stiles, prends le vite dans tes bras.

Il écouta Peter qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

\- Passe devant lui en montrant ta nuque...Voilà comme ça. Surtout détends-toi.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Dit-il à Peter. Mon loup ne va rien me faire, n'est-ce pas Scott ?

Il sourit en sentant le souffle de son meilleur ami dans son cou alors que ce dernier le reniflait. Il lui caressa ses cheveux de sa main gauche.

\- A moi. Souffla son loup.

Il comprit ce qu'il se passait, son compagnon avait dû ressentir son trouble pour le shadowhunter.

\- Alec.

Scott grogna.

\- Tu devrais partir.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi...

Mensonge, mais il ne pouvait l'avouer à voix haute.

\- Mais il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier. Peut-être a-t-il un souci avec les shadowhunter. En tout cas, tu devrais partir.  
\- Mais je voulais...  
\- Alexander, je te renvoie chez nous, Stiles a raison.

A peine son amant d'une nuit partit que Scott se détendit.

\- Bon, allons à la chasse au kelpie. Dit-il en tapant dans ses mains.

*****

Alec soupira pour la énième fois. A peine avait-il mit un pied dans l'institut que sa mère lui était tombée dessus. Comme un enfant, il était puni et devait rester enfermer dans l'institut jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide du contraire.

Il tourna une seconde fois dans son lit et repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Voir ce brun étreindre Stiles, il avait envie de lui tirer une flèche dans la tête. Il ne s'était pas reconnu.

\- Alors l'enfant terrible, déjà de retour.  
\- Très drôle Jace.  
\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu reviennes si vite ?  
\- Le petit-ami de Stiles m'a grogné.  
\- Le petit-ami ? Grogné ?  
\- Un loup-garou.  
\- Depuis quand Stiles a quelqu'un ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Quoi ? Mais et Magnus ?  
\- J'aime Magnus, mais je crois que j'aime aussi Stiles. Pas comme Magnus, mais, j'en ai peur, bien plus fortement.  
\- Alec.  
\- Je sais, j'ai un problème.

Son parabataï lui serra son épaule droite en signe de compassion tout en secouant positivement la tête. Il devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Stiles et savoir si le loup était bien le petit-ami de ce dernier.


	34. Chapter 34

En ayant marre de tourner dans son lit, Alec se leva pour s'entraîner. Jace l'accompagna.

¤¤¤

Il n'y avait que peu de personne dans l'institut, la plupart faisaient des rondes.

Il paraît pour la troisième fois un coup quand il sentit sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur lui serrer avant de devenir terriblement douloureux. Son souffle se fit difficile, il tomba à genoux.

-Alec !

Jace était face à lui et le soutenait.

\- Stiles.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Stiles va mal.  
\- C'est toi qui souffre devant moi Alec, pas lui.

Sa poitrine le brûlait, il souleva son haut. Une rune s'était tracée sur son pectoral gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- La rune d'union.

Toujours à bout de souffle, il regarda Clary qui venait d'arriver.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Jace.  
\- Je...  
\- Clary, parles ! S'énerva son parabataï.  
\- Je fais des recherches sur le lien parabataï. Je me demandais comment ça se passait après vous avoir vu puis, Stiles m'a demandé combien de sorte il en existait. Je venais de lire ...  
\- Abrèges !  
\- Je finissais quand j'ai entendu Alec. Cette rune c'est celle de l'union des parabataï. C'est une rune qui unie deux âmes sœurs. C'est très rare. Tellement rare que depuis plus de soixante et dix ans ce n'était pas arrivé.  
\- Tu peux détailler et me dire comment soigner Alec ? S'énerva de nouveau Jace.

Il prit agrippa son bras droit pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Calmes-toi.  
\- Me calmer ? Tu souffres !  
\- On ne peut pas le soigner. Dit Clary. Car ce n'est pas lui qui est blessé, mais son âme sœur.  
\- Magnus ? Demanda Jace.  
\- Non. Cette rune ne s'active qu'entre shadowhunters.  
\- Stiles. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Même s'il n'est qu'à moitié, c'est suffisant si vos sentiments sont réciproques et forts.  
\- Si Alec est dans cet état...  
\- Stiles est blessé, c'est pour cela que la rune a apparu.  
\- Je ne peux rien faire ? Demanda-t-il ?  
\- D'après ce que j'ai lu, tu peux tisser un lien et communiquer avec lui, mentalement. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, depuis soixante et dix ans ce phénomène n'est pas arrivé alors...  
\- Tu devrais aller t'allonger. Dit Jace.  
\- Pas le temps.

Il s'allongea sur le sol.

\- C'est comme de la méditation. Inspire, expire et pense à Stiles. Expliqua Clary.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Au bout d'un moment, il souffrait tellement qu'il allait abandonner quand il se sentit étrange. Il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu où il était.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Alec ? Où es-tu ? Que... Comment je peux t'entendre ?  
\- Notre lien. Mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, ou Clary le fera. Pour le moment, dis-moi comment tu vas, je sais que tu es blessé.  
\- Le kelpie était bien plus puissant que ce que j'avais pensé. Il s'est lié avec un marilak, un humain d'apparence qui est aussi fin qu'un coton tige, mais sa vraie forme c'est la plus hideuse créature que je n'ai jamais vu et il put.

Il sourit. Stiles arrivait à détendre la situation malgré l'urgence.

\- En plus, il annule la magie. Magnus va bien, mon père l'a mit à l'abri. Il essaie d'utiliser la magie sur le kelpie alors qu'on distrait le marilak.  
\- Comment as-tu été blessé ?  
\- J'ai pris un coup du kelpie, je ne suis pas encore un bon combattant.  
\- Ne bouges plus, fais attention à toi.  
\- D'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, si on peut parler, j'ai dû m'évanouir, je ne peux donc plus bouger.  
\- Tu...  
\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Stiles, je ...Stiles ? Stiles !  
\- Alec ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Jace, Clary, ainsi que sa mère au-dessus de lui.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Il toucha sa poitrine, il vérifia, la rune était toujours là.

\- Alec ?  
\- Mieux, je vais mieux.  
\- Stiles doit se faire soigner alors.  
\- Non, il s'est évanouit. Si seulement nous pouvions y aller.  
\- Ai confiance en eux. Lui dit Jace.  
\- Va te reposer. Lui dit sa mère.

Il acquiesça, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'endormir sans avoir de nouvelles de Stiles et de Magnus.


	35. Chapter 35

Stiles sentait qu’on lui tapotait les joues et il entendait qu’on l’appelait. Ce n’était plus la voix d’Alec, mais celles de son père et de Magnus. Il se rappela de ce qu’ils s’étaient dit avec son amant d’une nuit, s’il avait pu lui parler, cela voulait dire qu’il s’était évanoui. Il ouvrit donc les yeux.

\- Chaton, enfin.  
\- Fiston, tu m’as fait une de ces peurs. Comment tu te sens ?   
\- Un peu étourdi, mais ça va.  
\- Tu peux te lever ?  
\- Oui. Mais comment je peux être soigné ? Demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu’il n’avait plus de blessures.  
\- La magie chaton.  
\- Merci Magnus.

Il se leva et regarda les autres. Il comprit vu leurs têtes.

\- Vous ne les avez pas eus.  
\- Non. Ils étaient bien trop forts.   
\- Qu’allons-nous faire ?   
\- Il n’y a qu’une chose à faire. Mais avant, je dois parler à Scott.   
\- Alors rentrons.  
\- Je retourne à New York chaton, tu m’appelleras pour ton idée ?  
\- Oui. Encore merci Magnus.  
\- Je t’en prie.

Il regarda son mentor ouvrir un passage avant d’y disparaitre.

¤¤¤

En arrivant chez lui, il y trouva son compagnon qui l’étreignit dès qu’il posa un pied à l’intérieur.

\- Tu es là.

Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux de sa main droite.

\- Oui.   
\- Vous avez vaincu la créature ?  
\- Non, je vais tout t’expliquer. Mais avant, j’aimerais prendre une douche.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Tu m’attends dans la chambre ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Fiston. Tu penses qu’il te faut combien pour ton autre plan ?  
\- On l’exécutera demain soir.  
\- D’accord, je préviens le bureau que j’ai besoin de ma soirée.  
\- Tu ne vas pas te reposer ?  
\- Non, je préfère faire ma garde de nuit, et m’arranger pour demain soir.  
\- D’accord. Fais attention à toi.

Ils s’étreignirent rapidement puis il monta pour aller à la salle de bain.

Quand il fut torse nu, il retint un cri en voyant la rune sur son torse. Bordel, comment était-elle arrivée là, celle-là ? Avait-elle un lien avec le fait qu’il ait pu parler avec Alec dans sa tête ? Il devait appeler Clary pour savoir si elle avait découvert quelque chose, mais il devait se dépêcher à rejoindre Scott. Il n’avait pas le choix, il verrait quand son compagnon dormirait.

¤¤¤

Il était assit sur son lit, en face de son compagnon. Il venait de lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé, même le fait d’avoir parlé par télépathie avec Alec.

\- C’est un pouvoir de shadowhunters.  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi lui ?   
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu me mens.  
\- Non, je ne sais pas.  
\- Mais cet Alec et toi, j’ai ressenti quelque chose hier quand je l’ai vu.

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, déjà car son brun entendait les battements de son cœur et surtout il craquait en voyant son regard de louveteau.

\- Alec et moi, avons eu une brève histoire.  
\- Tu l’aimes.

Il l’enlaça.

\- C’était une erreur, il est le petit-ami de Magnus. J’ignorais qui il était quand je l’ai rencontré, nous sommes devenus amis, puis enfin…  
\- Il t’a blessé.  
\- Non. Je me suis trop attaché avant de savoir qu’il n’était pas libre.   
\- Mais et s’il t’aimait aussi ? Tu vas me laisser ?   
\- Non, mon loup…

Il lui caressa le dos.

\- Nous deux, notre lien est bien plus fort que celui avec un petit-ami. Nous sommes des compagnons. En terme shadowhunters, tu es mon parabataï.  
\- Cet Alec a un parabataï ? Magnus ?  
\- Non, pas Magnus, Jace. Il te ferait rire. C’est un mec bien. D’ailleurs, il faut que je te demande si tu es d’accord pour quelque chose.

Il mit fin à l’étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pour vaincre ces deux créatures, nous avons besoin d’aide. J’aimerai faire appel à des amis shadowhunters, donc Alec ainsi qu’à Simon, tu te souviens de lui ?  
\- Tu l’appelais grand frère, c’est ça.  
\- Oui.   
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes mon accord ?  
\- Vu comment tu as réagis avec Alec…  
\- Tu m’as expliqué, maintenant il n’y aura plus de souci. Je sais que je ne te perdrais jamais.

Il le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

\- Oui, c’est promis.

Ils se couchèrent ensuite. Il laissa un message à Simon pour lui expliquer la situation avant de fermer les yeux, Scott blottit dans ses bras.


	36. Chapter 36

Alec était de nouveau couché dans son lit. Il repensait à son lien avec Stiles, sa main droite où se trouvait sa rune sur son torse. Il était vraiment confus dans ses sentiments. La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. C’était son petit-ami.

\- Allo ?  
\- Alexander.  
\- Magnus. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n’es pas blessé ?

Malgré ses doutes, il tenait au sorcier, il ne lui voulait pas du mal.

\- Je vais bien. Le père de Stiles m’a mit à l’abri avant que je ne sois blessé. Malheureusement, je n’ai pas été d’une grande aide, il y avait deux créatures, dont une absorbeuse de magie. Je n’en avais jamais vu avant et pourtant j’ai déjà eu une longue vie.  
\- Ils ont quand même réussi à les éliminer ?  
\- Non, mais Stiles va penser à un autre plan. Il doit me tenir au courant. 

Si le jeune homme pouvait faire cela, c’était qu’il allait bien, il en était soulagé.

\- Magnus, par rapport à ce qu’il s’est passé plus tôt, avec ce loup…  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, il a juste voulu protéger mon chaton. Leur lien est autant, si ce n’est plus, fort que ton lien parabataï avec Jace. Il savait que je devais venir, mais que je serais accompagné. Il a juste protégé son, comment ils disent déjà ?…Ah oui, son compagnon.

Ce n’était donc que cela ? Pourtant il avait toujours l’impression que c’était bien plus. 

Son regard se porta sur son réveil.

\- Reposes-toi et tiens-moi au courant de ce qu’a prévu Stiles.  
\- D’accord. Bonne nuit Alexander.  
\- Bonne nuit.

¤¤¤

Il était chez son petit-ami avec Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon et Raphaël. Magnus ouvrait un portail pour qu’ils aillent à Beacon Hill. Stiles avait appelé son petit-ami en lui demandant de nous prévenir, qu’ils avaient besoin d’aide. Ils avaient attendu la tombée de la nuit pour que les deux vampires puissent venir. De toute façon, les créatures qu’ils devaient combattre ne sortiraient pour attaquer que la nuit.

Le portail en place, ils traversèrent.

*****

Stiles avait passé un moment à planifier leur nouvelle attaque. Tout était en place, il ne manquait plus que la nouvelle équipe de New York.

\- Ça va aller ? 

Il sourit à Scott qui venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule gauche.

\- Oui. Je ne doute pas de notre réussite. Et toi ? Tu es prêt à combattre ? Tu ne préfères pas te reposer un peu plus ?   
\- Je vais mieux, puis, je préfère être là pour toi Stiles. 

Il passa sa main droite en arrière et caresser la tignasse brune de son compagnon. 

\- Et concernant Alec…  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, je ne le mangerais pas, enfin…

Il éclata de rire.

\- Hey Stilinski, ils arrivent quand tes potes de…

Jackson n’avait pas pu finir sa phrase qu’un portail s’ouvrit dans son salon. 

\- Ils arrivent. S’écria-t-il.

Simon passa le premier et Magnus le dernier pour fermer le portail.

\- Bienvenue chez moi.  
\- Stiles !

Simon l’enlaça.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu aurais pu m’appeler pour me rassurer car ton message était vraiment court.   
\- Je me suis endormir presque de suite et à mon réveil, tu devais dormir.   
\- Pas faux.   
\- Scott, tu te rappelles de Simon ?  
\- Oui, bonsoir Simon.  
\- Bonsoir Scott, tu as changé depuis la dernière fois que je t’ai vu.   
\- Il est devenu un loup-garou et toi un vampire.

Il entendit des rires suite à ses dires.

\- Bonsoir Simon, comment va ta famille ?  
\- Bonsoir Noah, ma mère et ma sœur vont bien, je vous remercie.

Son père et son frère de cœur avaient dit cela en s’étreignant. 

\- Bon, je vais faire les présentations. A ma droite, mon père, Chris Argent, la meute avec Scott, Peter, Jackson, Isaac, Liam. Même si Jackson est à moitié kanima, un gros lézard avec un venin paralysant.  
\- Continue de m’appeler gros lézard et je te ferai gouter à mon venin.  
\- Tu l’as déjà fait.

De nouveau, il entendit des rires.

\- A ma gauche, vous connaissez déjà Magnus, puis Alec, Izzy sa sœur, Clary, Jace ce sont des shadowhunters, ainsi que Simon et Raphaël, des vampires. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, je vais vous expliquer le plan. Asseyez-vous.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis parla.


	37. Chapitre 37

Stiles expliqua le plan d'attaque.

 

\- Nous allons déjà faire deux équipes. Première équipe : Papa, Peter, Isaac et Simon, Clary, Alex, Izzy, Liam, Jace, Raphaël et Chris. Deuxième équipe : Magnus, Jackson, Scott et moi.  
\- Attend fiston, ce n'est pas équilibré comme équipes, puis sans vous vexer, Magnus et toi, la magie ne fonctionne pas contre le marmimak.  
\- Marilak. Il bloque la magie avec ses mains, mais s'il était paralysé, il serait aussi inoffensif qu'un enfant qui vient de naitre.  
\- Comment le paralyser ? Demanda Jace.  
\- Grâce à notre lézard.  
\- Stilinski !  
\- Jackson le paralysera grâce à sa queue, sans mauvais jeu de mots, promis. Mais sans être vu, par derrière. Alors que nous lui ferons face avec Magnus. Ensuite nous nous en occuperons. Scott et Jackson resteront pour nous protéger pendant les sorts. Vous tous, vous vous occuperez du kelpie.  
\- Tiens, de la part de notre mère. Lui dit Alec en lui tendant un objet shadowhunter.  
\- Merci.  
\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Scott.

Il sourit. Il se concentra puis d'un coup l'objet devient une épée.

\- Trop cool. Dit Liam.  
\- Tout le monde est prêt ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- C'est parti.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient repéré les deux créatures. Le premier groupe fit face au kelpie, alors que Magnus et lui se placèrent devant le marilak. Il fit signe discret à Jackson, ce dernier fit apparaitre sa queue de kanima et d'un coup sec piqua la nuque du marilak. Le venin faisant rapidement effet, ils lancèrent des sorts avec son mentor. Jackson et Scott se placèrent à leurs côtés.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à éliminer le marilak et les autres ne mirent pas plus de temps qu'eux. Avoir plus de personnes était ce qu'il fallait pour réussir à venir à bout de ces créatures.

 

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-il quand les monstres durent à terre.  
\- Des égratignures, mais pas grand-chose, ne t'en fais pas. Lui répondit Simon.  
\- De notre côté c'est pareil, mais on cicatrice vite, ne te fais pas de souci. Continua Peter.  
\- Papa ? Chris ? Clary et les autres ?  
\- Tout va bien. Entendit-il en chœur.  
\- Bien, rentrons, vous restez un peu ou vous rentrez de suite ? Demanda-t-il aux personnes de New York. J'aimerais vous remercier pour ce soir.  
\- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais nous devons rentrer. Dit Raphaël.  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Nous aussi, notre mère a accepté de nous laisser partir, mais à la seule condition que nous rentrons de suite après avoir régler l'affaire. Dit Izzy.  
\- D'accord, et bien merci. Vous la remercierait pour moi.

Simon le prit dans ses bras, puis Clary, Izzy, Jace, puis vint le tour d'Alec. Au contact de leurs deux torses, une chaleur incroyable l'envahit. Il rencontra le regard d'Alec, il n'avait qu'une envie l'embrasser.

Un claquement le sorti de sa transe.

\- Bon, il est temps d'y aller. Dit Jace.

Il le remercia du regard, s'il n'avait pas attiré son attention, il aurait commis une erreur devant Magnus et Scott, même si ce dernier était au courant, il ne voulait pas le blesser, son compagnon ne méritait pas cela.

\- Bon, chaton, au plaisir de te voir de nouveau à New York, tu sais comment faire un portail. Et donnes moi de tes nouvelles.  
\- Pas de souci, je vous remercie Magnus.

Il salua Raphaël puis il les regarda passer le portail. Il sourit en sentant Scott l'enlacer.

\- Je peux dormir chez toi ?  
\- Comment te refuser cela mon loup. Rentrons.

Tous acquiescèrent.

¤¤¤

A peine s'étaient-ils allongés, que Scott se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit peu après. Lui, il mit un peu plus longtemps, se demande ce qu'avait voulu dire cette douce chaleur sur son torse quand il était contre Alec.

Il s'endormit en écoutant la respiration de Scott.


	38. Chapter 38

Alec n'avait pas pu rester chez Magnus, il devait retourner à l'institut avec les autres. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la tête à faire semblant avec son petit-ami. Cette nouvelle rune, la chaleur qu'il venait de ressentir son torse contre celui de Stiles, il devait en savoir plus.

 

Sur le trajet de retour, il appela la rousse.

\- Clary, tu pourras me donner ce que tu as trouvé sur la rune d'union.  
\- Pas de soucis. Je t'apporterais ça après la réunion avec ta mère.

¤¤¤

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi bien. Même avec Magnus, jamais il n'avait connu cette douce plénitude avec juste une étreinte. Il caressait le dos de Stiles alors que ce dernier embrassait son torse tout en lui caressant.

\- Ce n'est pas réel n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il subitement.  
\- Non. Nous devons être dans nos consciences, par rapport à cette rune...

Il frémit sous le toucher du jeune homme sur son torse.

\- Comme la dernière fois que j'étais inconscient.

Il le serra contre lui, lui releva le visage et caressa sa joue gauche.

\- Stiles...  
\- J'aimerais que ce soit réel.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je sais, tu aimes Magnus.

Il était un lâche et un salop pour faire cela, mais à présent qu'il avait la possibilité d'être seul, sans personne pour les séparer, il voulait comprendre ses réels sentiments pour le jeune homme. Il l'allongea sur le matelas et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

\- Alec ?  
\- Cette nuit, soit à moi.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Baiser qui lui fut rendu. Il sentit les mains de Stiles effleurer son dos, lui donnant des frissons. Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, pour finir sur son épaule gauche.

\- Alec...

Son simple prénom murmurait par Stiles le fit frémir. Un flash de leur première et seule nuit lui vint en mémoire. Il glissa sa main gauche le long du flanc droit de son amant, il sourit en le sentant avoir un frisson et en entendant un peur gémissement, c'était bien l'une de ses zones sensibles. Il gémit à son tour en sentant les mains de Stiles dans le creux de son dos.

\- Ne penses pas être le seul à te rappeler de cette nuit-là.

Il sourit contre les lèvres de son amant.

¤¤¤

\- Alec.  
\- Deux secondes Stiles.  
\- Heureusement que c'est moi qui te réveilles. Allez, debout.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était Jace et non Stiles qui l'appelait. Il soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Joli rêve ?  
\- Continues de sourire comme ça et tu le regretteras.  
\- En tout cas, cela ne t'a pas rendu plus aimable.  
\- Je ne suis pas aimable, comme tu dis, car ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt une connexion mentale.  
\- Tu as donc choisi Stiles ?  
\- Non, ce n'était que cette nuit.  
\- Tu joues avec le feu Alec.

Il savait que son parabataï n'avait pas tort.

\- Allez, lèves-toi, on va déjeuner.  
\- J'arrive.

¤¤¤

Trois jours venaient de passer. Ce soir, après sa ronde, il décida d'aller voir Magnus. Son petit-ami devait se demander ce qu'il se passait, car il ne l'avait même pas appelé.

Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son homme, personne ne lui répond. Il allait partir quand il entendit des rires, il entra donc. Il vit son sorcier siroter un verre avec une jeune femme brune avec des mèches bleues, d'origine asiatique.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Alexander ! Mais non voyons, je suis très heureux de te voir.

Magnus s'était levé et vint l'embrasser chastement.

\- Alexander, je te présente Tina, une très vieille amie.  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'ajouter vieille.  
\- Ma chérie, tu ne fais pas ton âge, tu fais bien plus jeune, tu le sais bien.  
\- C'est ça, rattrapes-toi.

Après cette scénette, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

\- Enchanté, Magnus m'a parlé de toi, de vous deux. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.  
\- De même. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps...  
\- Alexander, tu ne me déranges jamais, tu le sais bien.  
\- Je sais, je venais juste te dire que j'étais désolé de ne pas t'appeler ces derniers jours, mais avec notre mission à Beacon Hill, ma mère nous surveille de près.  
\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Il l'embrassa chastement, mais il ne ressentait pas ce petit quelque chose comme avec Stiles. Par contre, de voir son petit-ami avec cette fille le gênait un peu.

\- Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Tina.  
\- De même.  
\- J'essaie de t'appeler demain. Dit-il à son sorcier.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir.


	39. Chapter 39

Stiles caressait le dos nu et marqué de runes d’Alec qui était allongé sur le ventre. Il posa un baiser sur son épaule droite

\- Je croyais que nous deux, cela devait n’être qu’une nuit ?

Il vit le brun sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que toutes les nuits nous nous connecterions. 

Alec le regarda, avança son visage vers le sien et l’embrassa avant de se mettre sur le dos et de l’attirer sur lui. 

\- Tu regrettes ?   
\- Non. 

Le brun l’embrassa de nouveau tout en caressant son dos nu jusqu’à la courbe de ses fesses.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment, mais il se demandait de ce qu’il en était avec Magnus. Il s’en voulait de faire ça, mais d’un autre côté il se disait que ce n’était pas réel, juste en rêve.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Je crois que c’était bientôt l’heure.  
\- L’heure de quoi ?

Il l’embrassa chastement et lui répondit en souriant.

\- De se réveiller.

¤¤¤

En ouvrant les yeux, il soupira, cette situation le dépassait. Il avait lu les recherches que Clary lui avait envoyé sur cette rune qui était apparue sur son torse, cette rune qui le liait corps et âmes à Alec. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres qu’il mordit en repensant à cette nuit, cela avait été si tendre, si sensuel. Frustrant aussi, vu que cela n’était pas réel.

Il se leva puis après un passage à la salle de bain, il descendit à la cuisine.

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour Peter.

Il se figea devant le frigo. Il fit deux pas en arrière et regarda les deux hommes à table.

\- Peter ? Alors ça y est, vous avez enfin conclus tous les deux ?!  
\- Stiles.  
\- Quoi papa ? Je suis heureux pour vous, il était temps.  
\- Je vais au travail. Dit son père en se levant.  
\- Vous pouvez vous embrasser, je ne regarde pas.

Il plaça sa main droite sur ses yeux. Il écarta les doigts et vit le chate baiser que donna son père au loup. Il referma ses doigts, mais un sourire tira ses lèvres. Il était vraiment heureux pour son père, il avait trop longtemps porté le deuil. 

\- A demain fiston.

Il enleva sa main de devant ses yeux.

\- A demain papa.

Il alla prendre de quoi déjeuner puis il s’installa face à Peter. Ce dernier le regarda fixement.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Alec.  
\- Alec quoi ?  
\- Je t’ai entendu l’appeler, enfin plutôt soupirer son prénom hier soir.   
\- Tu m’espionnes ?  
\- Non, je devais juste….

Devant le blanc du loup il comprit.

\- Tu voulais vérifier que je dormais pour profiter sans crainte du corps de mon père.  
\- Kid !

Il éclata de rire.

\- Peter, depuis le temps que j’attends que vous vous mettiez ensembles, je peux bien te taquiner non ?   
\- Tu peux, comme tu peux m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe entre ce shadowhunter et toi.

Peter était quelqu’un de très important pour lui, il pouvait se confier sans crainte. Il lui raconta donc tout ce qu’il s’était passé à New York, puis l’apparition de la rune.

\- C’est pour ça que Scott a perdu le contrôle, à travers notre lien de compagnon, il a senti que j’étais avec quelqu’un d’autre.   
\- D’où sa réaction la première fois qu’il est venu.  
\- Scott sait à présent la vérité, enfin, je ne lui ai pas dit que je pouvais interagir avec Alec dans mes rêves et je ne dois pas avoir prononcé son prénom avant cette nuit car Scott ne m’a rien dit.   
\- Tu devrais quand même le rassurait, passait du temps avec lui, on ne sait jamais.  
\- Je le fais déjà.   
\- Bien. 

Il but sa tasse de lait.

\- Au fait Peter.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je dois t’appeler beau-papa maintenant ?

Il sourit devant l’air qu’avait prit le loup.

\- Stiles !

Il éclata de rire.


	40. Chapter 40

Stiles passa prendre Scott chez lui pour aller au lycée ensemble. 

\- Bonjour mon loup.  
\- Bonjour mon petit hamster. 

Il le prit dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, il laissait toujours Scott le reniflait pour s’apaiser.

\- Tu as l’air de bonne humeur.  
\- Mon père et Peter ont enfin cédé l’un pour l’autre, j’ai retrouvé gros nounours dans ma cuisine ce matin.  
\- Si Peter savait que tu le surnommais ainsi.  
\- Je crois qu’il le sait, mais que tant que je ne le dis pas devant les autres, il me laisse faire. 

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de son meilleur ami.

\- Scott, tu as dormi cette nuit ?  
\- Pas beaucoup, c’est bientôt la pleine lune, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me touche autant. 

Il s’en voulait, il savait pourquoi, il devait lui dire. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Je sais ce qu’il t’arrive. C’est comme quand tu as perdu le contrôle, c’est mon lien avec Alec.  
\- Mais tu n’es pas avec lui.  
\- Si, la nuit.   
\- Tu pars à New York la nuit ?  
\- Non, je….

Il remonta son haut pour lui montrer sa rune. Il ressentit contre une pique de douleur quand il la toucha, mais serra les dents pour ne pas le montrer.

\- Tu ne l’avais pas avant.  
\- Je l’ai depuis l’attaque du kelpie. Dit-il en baissant son haut. C’est une rune d’âme sœur, elle me connecte à Alec.  
\- Comment ça elle te connecte ?  
\- Je peux lui parler par la pensée, ressentir ses émotions et la nuit, nous pouvons nous lier, comme si on se voyait.   
\- Oh, je vois.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Hey, mon loup, cela ne change pas le fait que tu es mon compagnon. Je t’aime plus que tout.  
\- Je t’aime aussi. 

*****

Alec s’entraînait, il tapait dans le sac face à lui quand il sentit quelqu’un approchait, il reconnu le déplacement de Jace, il bloqua son attaque et le mit à terre.

\- Tu m’as eu, mais pas la peine de sourire ainsi.

Il fronça les sourcils en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever.

\- Je ne souris pas.  
\- Si tu souris, tu le fais de plus en plus et je pense savoir pourquoi, enfin plutôt par rapport à qui. Tu l’as encore vu cette nuit, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Alec, nous sommes parabataï, je vous ai vu agir tous les deux et surtout, je t’ai entendu soupirer son prénom en venant te réveiller.

Il soupira.

\- Oui, je l’ai vu.  
\- Vu ton sourire, c’était bien.

Il regarda son ami qui haussait les sourcils et souriait.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
\- Ton sourire veut tout dire. Alors tu as pris ta décision, c’est Stiles.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, non, il n’arrivait pas à choisir. Il savait ce que voulait dire sa nouvelle rune, ainsi que ce qu’il ressentait pendant leurs moments la nuit, mais quand il voyait Magnus, il se rappelait combien il aimait cet homme pour qui il avait contré ses parents. 

Il ne put répondre à Jace que l’alarme se fit entendre.

¤¤¤

Il était devant chez Magnus, ils avaient besoin d’un sorcier. Personne ne lui ouvrit après avoir frappé. Il vérifia si c’était ouvert ou non, cela l’était. Il entra. Avant de pouvoir appeler son petit-ami, il entendit un son qu’il connaissait bien, il se dirigea vers la chambre dont la porte était ouverte et après y avoir jeté un coup d’œil, il y vit Magnus au lit avec la jeune femme de la dernière fois.


	41. Chapter 41

Alec était perdu face à ce qu’il ressentait ou plutôt qu’il ne ressentait pas. Il n’était ni triste, ni en colère, ni jaloux de voir son petit-ami entrain de faire l’amour à une femme. Il pensait l’aimer malgré son trouble pour Stiles, mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence que c’était faux. S’il possédait une rune d’âmes sœurs le liant à Stiles c’était qu’il y avait une raison. 

Il sortit de l’appartement et retourna à l’institut.

\- Où est Magnus ? Demanda sa sœur en le voyant.  
\- Il n’était pas là.   
\- La preuve que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur les créatures obscures. Dit sa mère.  
\- Et si on appelait Stiles ? Proposa Clary. C’est un sorcier aussi.  
\- Tu as son numéro ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. 

Il ressentit de la jalousie. Un numéro de téléphone était-il plus important qu’une étreinte sulfureuse ? D’après son cœur, oui.

\- Faites-le. Répondit sa mère à la rousse.

Il la vit aller plus loin pour passer son appel.

\- Tu as menti. Lui souffla Jace. Que s’est-il passé ?   
\- Je te le dirais après.  
\- Alec.  
\- Nous avons une mission, c’est la priorité.

Il vit son parabataï sourire.

\- On va voir si tu dis la même chose en voyant Stiles.

Il le frappa à l’épaule. Mais il savait que le blond n’avait pas tort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un portail apparut là où ils s’entrainaient. 

\- Tu souris. Lui souffla Jace.

Il essaya de reprendre son sérieux, mais dès qu’il vit le jeune homme au visage et au corps parsemé de grains de beauté, plus rien d’autre n’existait.

\- Sorcier shadowhunter à votre service. Déclara le jeune homme en venant leur faire face.  
\- Merci d’être venu. Dit sa mère.  
\- C’est normal. Clary m’a dit en gros ce qu’il se passait, pour quelle raison avait vous besoin de moi ?   
\- Le seul moyen de tuer ce démon, c’est de le piéger. Nous voulons que tu jettes un sort l’empêchant de quitter une pièce.

Il vit son jeune amant sourire.

\- Pas de souci, j’ai déjà fait ce genre de chose, pas avec un démon, mais un kanima. Sans compter que je n’avais pas mes pouvoirs à ce moment-là.  
\- Bien. Je vous laisse planifier cela, je veux un rapport à votre retour. Dit sa mère avant de partir.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient tout prévu.

\- Je vais te tracer la rune de la vitesse, ainsi tu te déplaceras à la même allure que nous. Dit-il à Stiles.

Le jeune homme lui tendit son bras où se trouvaient déjà deux runes.

\- Scott va encore me charier.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jace.  
\- Il n’en revient toujours pas que je tienne le coup pour le tracer des runes alors que j’ai tourné de l’œil quand il s’est fait tatoué. Je suis sûr qu’il doute de moi pour le coup.

Ils sourirent tous.

\- Je lui confirmerais que tu tiens le coup la prochaine fois. Dit Clary.  
\- Tu es un ange, enfin tu le sais déjà.

Leurs sourires se mélangèrent à un petit rire, sauf lui. Comment cela la prochaine fois ? Elle comptait retourner à Beacon Hill ? 

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant le frisson le parcourant du au touché de Stiles sur sa rune à son poignet et en l’entendant l’appeler.

\- Alec ?

Ce regard, ces lèvres, il avait tellement envie… Un raclement de gorge, Jace s’en aucun doute lui fit reprendre conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

\- Je me demandais si tu ne devrais pas avoir d’autres runes comme celle de guérir. Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.  
\- Tu as raison, ce serait plus sûr. Dit sa sœur. Enfin si tu es d’accord Stiles.  
\- Je le suis.

Il traça en premier celle de guérir, puis celle de l’agilité.

\- Mets-lui celle de la voyance. Dit sa sœur.  
\- Et celle Casper ?   
\- Casper ? Demanda Jace.  
\- Celle de Mendelin. Répondit-il.  
\- Tu as eu l’expérience de parler avec eux en version fantôme. Demanda Clary au jeune homme.  
\- Oui. Tu aurais d’ailleurs dû voir la tête d’Alec quand j’ai parlé de Casper.  
\- J’étais juste étonné que tu me voies.  
\- La tête de Jace n’était pas mieux je pense. Dit la rousse.  
\- Hey ! S’offusqua son parabataï sous le rire de sa sœur.  
\- S’il y en a une pour le silence, vous rendrez beaucoup de monde heureux à Beacon Hill. 

Ils sourirent.

\- Il y en a une. Mais elle ne dure pas longtemps.  
\- Le peu qu’elle dure, ira très bien. 

¤¤¤

Ils étaient en route pour mettre fin au démon. Ils y étaient presque, ils étaient sur un toit, quand Jace demanda aux filles d’aller vérifier les environs. Quand elles furent loin d’eux, le blond se tourna vers Stiles et lui.

\- Je vous donne deux minutes pour trouver une solution à cette tension entre vous. Et nous Alec, il faut vraiment que l’on trouve quelque chose pour canaliser notre lien parabataï, sinon je vais exploser d’ici peu ! 

Il s’en alla.

\- Si Jace l’a ressenti, alors Scott…

Il ne le laissa pas finir, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa.


	42. Chapter 42

Stiles sourit sous les lèvres d’Alec. Il posa ses mains sur ses avant bras, il sentit les frissons du brun, ce qui fit agrandir son sourire. Il savait à présent l’effet que cela faisait à son amant quand il les touchait, tout comme il connaissait la rune qui le faisait le plus frémir à son toucher. Il glissa sa main droite vers la rune sur le cou de son brun, il n’en fallut pas plus pour que ce dernier le plaque contre le mur près de la porte des escaliers.

\- Tu crois que Jace va beaucoup nous en vouloir ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu me cherches pour énerver Jace ?  
\- Non, je voulais savoir si cela te faisait autant d’effet que dans nos connections, mais j’avoue que j’aime bien taquiner ton parabataï, vu comment il nous poussait l’un vers l’autre.  
\- Ce n’est pas faux. 

Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et répondit au nouveau baiser.

\- On devrait y aller, ils nous attendent.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Mais après, je t’empêche de repartir de suite.  
\- Qui te dis que c’est ce que j’allais faire ? 

Il fondit devant le sourire d’Alec, il était si craquant.

\- Vraiment ?

Il s’éloigna du brun allant vers le rebord du toit puis il lui fait face.

\- Oui, je dois aller voir Simon.

Il lui fait un clin d’œil avant de sauter. 

*****

Alec rattrapa Stiles, le sourire de ce dernier le chamboulait à chaque fois. 

\- Après avoir vu Simon, tu restes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Viens au moins me dire au revoir.  
\- D’accord.

Ils venaient d’arriver au point de rendez-vous, il se retint de rire devant le regard noir de son parabataï.  
\- Nous allons y aller. Combien de temps te faut-il pour mettre la barrière en place ? Demanda-t-il à Stiles.

Il vit ce dernier sortir un sachet et verser de la poussière au sol.

\- Stiles ? 

Il fit un pas en arrière en ressentant comme une vague de vent fort.

\- Qu’est-ce que… Comment Jace.  
\- Barrière de sorbier. Même si le démon vous échappe et que je n’ai pas finis le bouclier, il ne pourra quand même pas passer grâce à cette barrière.  
\- Bien.

*****

Stiles était heureux d’être un sorcier car il ne fallait qu’un sort pour entourer le club alors que pour l’histoire du kanima il avait mis un moment en entourer la boîte de nuit. 

Il regarda Alec, Jace, Izzy et Clary entrer dans le club.

\- Faites attention à vous.   
\- Ne t’en fais pas on à l’habitude. Lui dit la brune.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Jace venir vers lui en souriant.

\- Rassures-toi, je protégerais ton Alec.

Il rougit malgré lui, mais il savait que le blond ne la ramènerait pas plus tard.

¤¤¤

Il maintenait le bouclier qu’il venait d’exécuter, il y avait une forte pression contre. Il espérait que ses amis allaient bien. Il y mettait toutes ses forces quand il sentit la pression disparaitre.

\- Stiles, c’est bon. Lui dit Alec.

Il relâcha le bouclier, puis brisa la barrière de sorbier.

\- Vous pouvez passer. Cela s’est bien passé ?   
\- Il était coriace, mais on a déjà combattu plus fort. Dit Jace.  
\- Je serai bien restée un peu plus, la musique était bien. Soupira Izzy.  
\- Nous devons faire un rapport à notre mère.  
\- Tu pars de suite Stiles ? Lui demanda Clary.  
\- Non, je vais voir Simon, puis je viendrais à l’institut.  
\- Alors à tout à l’heure.

¤¤¤

En route pour l’hôtel Dumort, il appela Scott.

\- Allo mon loup.  
\- Mon petit hamster. Tout va bien ?   
\- Oui, ça s’est très bien passé. Là je vais voir mon ami vampire. Et toi ? Tu…  
\- J’ai ressenti quand tu étais avec Alec, mais je n’ai pas perdu le contrôle. Je sais maintenant que rien ne nous séparera. Tu es mon compagnon.  
\- J’en ai la trace.

Il sourit en caressant son épaule droite là où son loup l’avait marqué.

\- Je te rappelle quand je rentre.  
\- Demain.  
\- Demain ? Comment ça demain ?   
\- Stiles, tu es à New York, tu peux passer un réel moment avec Alec, alors profites-en.  
\- Tu es sûr que…  
\- Oui. Passe un bon moment.  
\- Merci, je t’aime Scott.  
\- Je t’aime aussi.


	43. Chapter 43

Stiles était devant l’hôtel Dumort. Il appela son ami vampire.

\- Hey Simon.  
\- Stiles ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Tout va bien. Sympa l’endroit où tu vis, de l’extérieur on ne penserait jamais que…  
\- Attends, attends, tu es là ?  
\- Devant la porte.

Il entendit le bip annonçant qu’on venait de raccrocher puis il vit son ami devant lui.

\- Stiles !

Simon l’enlaça, il fit de même.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ?  
\- Je suis venu aider les shadowhunters.  
\- Tu restes longtemps ?  
\- Le temps de papoter avec toi, puis je dois passer à l’institut.  
\- Parfait, alors…  
\- Simon, Bonsoir Stiles.  
\- Raphaël.

Il serra la main du chef des vampires. 

\- Vous pouvez rentrer.  
\- Non, c’est bon. On va à notre banc.

Il salua Raphaël quand Simon lui prit la main gauche et l’amena plus loin.

Au banc, il fixa son ami.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu vas m’expliquer ce qu’il vient de se passer ? Je croyais que Raphaël et toi c’était bien parti.  
\- Je le croyais aussi. Mais tu te souviens, je t’ai dit qu’après le baiser, j’avais peur qu’il regrette car on n’en avait pas parlé.  
\- Oui. Je t’avais dit que vu ses regards cela m’étonnerai.  
\- Depuis cette fois-là, il ne m’a plus embrassé. J’ai essayé de mener les choses, mais chaque fois il m’esquive. Par contre dès que je m’éloigne, il vient, comme ce soir. Je sais qu’il est notre chef, mais…  
\- Cela te perturbe car tu l’aimes.  
\- Je ne…Bon d’accord je l’aime.  
\- Tu devrais lui en parler. Pas que tu l’aimes, enfin pas de suite, mais de votre relation.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- J’ai toujours raison.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Et toi dis-moi, côté cœur ?  
\- C’est compliqué. 

En voyant le regard de son ami, il soupira. Ce dernier lui avait parlé, il devait faire de même.

\- Je suis lié à quelqu’un, mais il a déjà un petit-ami et je suis le compagnon de Scott, on s’aime, mais pas comme des amoureux.

En voyant le regard de Simon, il soupira de nouveau.

\- D’accord, je ne suis plus amoureux de lui, c’est bien plus fort. Nous pourrions mourir l’un pour l’autre, nous ne pourrions pas vivre l’un sans l’autre. Quand je suis venu ici la première fois, Scott était vraiment mal, c’est d’ailleurs à ce moment-là que notre druide a compris le lien entre Scott et moi.  
\- Il y a eu du bon donc dans ton départ.  
\- D’un côté, oui.  
\- Et cet autre garçon ?  
\- Disons que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il en est. Je te dis de parler à Raphaël alors que je n’arrive pas à lui parler de nous.  
\- On n’a vraiment pas de chance côté amour.

Ils se regardèrent puis ils soupirèrent.

¤¤¤

Il arrivait devant l’institut quand il vit son amant devant.

\- Alec ? Il y a un….

Il ferma les yeux, sous le baiser que le brun lui donnait.

\- J’ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.  
\- Je suis là.  
\- Viens on rentre.

En entrant dans l’institut, il vit la mère d’Alec.

\- Tu m’excuses un instant. Dit-il à ce dernier en allant vers Madame Lightwood. Madame.  
\- Stiles, encore merci d’être venu.  
\- Je vous en prie. J’aimerais vous demander si c’était possible d’avoir accès à des livres sur les shadowhunters, la signification des runes.

Il la vit sourire.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Mon fils te fera passer cela. Dit-elle en faisant signe au brun.  
\- Merci.

Quand son amant fut à ses côtés, sa mère lui dit de lui passer ce qu’il venait de lui parler. 

\- Bien, je vous laisse.

La mère de son brun partit ce dernier posa sa main droite sur son dos et le poussa.

\- Allons dans ma chambre.  
\- Les dossiers sont là-bas ?  
\- Ils peuvent attendre jusqu’à ton départ.  
\- Demain alors.

Il vit la surprise, puis la joie sur le visage d’Alec.

\- Tu restes cette nuit.  
\- Si tu me veux.

Il eut sa réponse en entrant dans la chambre, son brun l’embrassa passionnément.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonus Saphaël

Simon venait de rentrer à l’hôtel Dumort après son moment avec Stiles. 

\- Nous devons parler.

Il sursauta, il n’avait pas fait attention à Raphaël.

\- J’ai vraiment horreur quand tu fais ça.  
\- Tu devrais être plus sur tes gardes.  
\- Je suis à la maison, non ? Pourquoi je devrais être sur mes gardes ?

Il vit son chef sourire.

\- Enfin tu te considères ici chez toi.  
\- Depuis un moment déjà. 

Quand il le vit avancer vers lui, sans le vouloir, il recula. Il vit le sourire disparaitre du visage de l’autre brun.

\- Nous devons vraiment parler, en privé. Suis-moi.

Il acquiesça et le suivit dans son bureau. Il stressa en le voyant fermer à clé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il t’arrive Simon ? Tu me fuis…  
\- Je…  
\- Ne nie pas. Tu ne restes plus seul avec moi. Tu me parles plus. 

Il n’en revenait pas d’entendre cela.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

Il vit la confusion sur le visage de son chef.

\- Tu m’as embrassé Raphaël. J’ai cru que tu avais les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais dès le lendemain tu agissais comme si rien ne s’était produit. J’ai pensé que comme tu es le chef, tu ne voulais pas te montrer avec moi, alors en privé j’ai essayé de te laisser une chance de recommencer, j’ai même fais le premier pas, mais c’est toi qui a fuis. Que veux-tu que…

Il écarquilla les yeux, Raphaël l’embrassait.

\- Ra…  
\- J’ai douté. Je ne t’ai pas vraiment laissé le choix quand je t’ai embrassé. J’avais peur, oui moi j’avais peur que tu ais répondu au baiser car je suis ton chef. Puis même si tu n’es pas amoureux de cette shadowhunter, je n’étais pas sûr que tu ais des sentiments pour moi.  
\- Pourquoi j’aurais agi ainsi envers toi après ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, te venger ?  
\- Idiot.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa à son tour.

Stiles avait raison, il fallait qu’ils parlent. Il espérait que pour son frère de cœur tout se passerait bien avec son petit-ami. Il perdit toute pensée logique quand Raphaël passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Seul le mobilier du bureau sera témoin de leur étreinte.

Fin Bonus


	44. Chapter 44

Alec caressait le dos nu de Stiles qui était blotti dans ses bras. Cette étreinte était comme dans leurs connections, c’était dingue. Il soupira d’aise quand il sentit un baiser sur son épaule gauche.

\- J’ai cru que tu dormais, tu étais si calme.   
\- Je sommeillais, mais je dois te demander quelque chose.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Nous sommes quoi tous les deux ? Je veux dire à part des âmes sœurs liées par une rune. Tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi, je t’aime Alec, mais si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, si pour toi seule cette rune nous lie, que tu aimes Magnus, nous…

Il l’avait plaqué contre le matelas et il le faisait taire en l’embrassant. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il savait qu’il devait décider et il savait que son choix serait le jeune homme sous lui, mais il ne savait pas comment faire face à Magnus après l’avoir vu avec cette fille et surtout comment rompre. Le sorcier était son premier petit-ami.

Il sentait que cette étreinte était différente, mais il ignorait comment l’expliquer.

¤¤¤

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, il comprit. Il était seul dans le lit, seul un papier se trouvait à la place de son jeune amant.

« Peux-tu demander à Magnus de m’envoyer les livres que j’ai demandé hier ? J’accepte ton choix. Ps : Bonne chance avec Jace. »

Stiles pensait qu’il avait choisi Magnus car il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser penser ceci, il devait régler cette histoire.

¤¤¤

Après s’être douché et préparé, il alla chercher de quoi manger. 

Au réfectoire, alors qu’il commençait à déjeuner, il se retint de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Jace, son parabataï, en s’asseyant en face de lui.

\- Tout va bien Jace ? Tu n’as pas dormi ?  
\- Ne te lance pas dans l’humour Alec, cela ne te va pas. Il faut vraiment savoir comment faire pour notre lien, cela n’est plus supportable.  
\- Scott et Stiles sont trouvés comment surmonter cela alors que Scott dépérissait sans lui.  
\- Comment ils ont fait ?  
\- Scott l’a revendiqué, je crois que c’est le mot. Il l’a mordu, mais pas assez fort pour le transformer. C’est comme notre lien parabataï, d’une certaine façon. Rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer, même si…  
\- Même si vous vous aimez Stiles et toi.  
\- Oui. C’est comme nous, non ?  
\- Oui, c’est exactement la même chose. Lui dit le blond. Enfin à un détail prêt.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux pas te mordre pour calmer notre lien.

Il secoua la tête sous le sourire de Jace.

*****

Stiles était rentré de bonne heure chez lui. Il était triste de n’être lié à Alec que par leur rune, mais il devait s’y attendre, il savait que le brun aimait Magnus. Maintenant, il était fixé.

¤¤¤

Après s’être douché, préparé et déjeuner, il partit chez Scott. Ce dernier lui sauta presque dessus quand il le vit entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Dois-je m’inquiéter que tu me mordes à nouveau et pas affectueusement ou tu es heureux de me voir ?

Il vit son compagnon sourire.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir.   
\- Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?  
\- Oui, parfaitement bien. Je sentais un peu tes émotions, mais sans plus.  
\- Tant mieux. 

Il caressa les cheveux de Scott.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd’hui ?   
\- Nous devons rejoindre les autres pour l’entraînement.

Il soupira, il avait oublié.

\- On est vraiment obligé d’y aller ?  
\- Je suis un alpha, je me dois d’y être.

Il sourit, Scott redevenait lui-même.

\- C’est vrai. Mais ce soir, on reste juste nous deux et on regarde un film.  
\- D’accord.   
\- Bien alors, allons-y.


	45. Chapter 45

Stiles était fier de Scott. Il prenait son rôle d’alpha au sérieux. Derek lui avait même dit qu’il ferait un très bon alpha.

En rentrant chez lui avec son compagnon, il trouva des livres sur son lit. Magnus lui avait envoyé et lui avait mis un petit mot. Son cœur se serra en lisant ‘’chaton reviens quand tu veux’’. S’il savait.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, j’ai reçu mes livres sur les shadowhunters.  
\- Tu veux les regarder maintenant ?   
\- Non, on va regarder notre film comme prévu. Et vu que c’est encore bonne heure, ce sera les deux films Avengers. Par contre mon loup, à la douche en premier.  
\- Je sens mauvais ?   
\- Disons qu’un chien mouillé sent meilleur que toi.  
\- Hey !

Il rit devant la tête que faisait son compagnon.

\- Tu vas voir mon petit hamster.  
\- Ah non, pas ce surnom.

Il s’en suivit une légère bagarre de chatouilles, mais il n’eut pas le dessus force de loup-garou oblige.

\- Tricheur.

Son loup lui sourit.

\- Je crois que tu dois prendre ta douche aussi.

Il soupira.

\- C’est ça que tu cherchais depuis le début ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien, mais j’y vais en premier.

Il repoussa Scott et partit en courant dans la salle de bain.

*****

Alec était devant l’appartement de Magnus, il avait les livres pour Stiles. Il prit une grande inspiration puis il frappa à la porte.

\- Alexander.

Il le laissa l’embrasser et lui sourit en rentrant dans l’appartement.

\- Que me vaut ta visite si matinale ?  
\- Peux-tu envoyer ces livres à Stiles ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il le vit prendre une feuille et un stylo puis il le vit aussi lancer un sort et les livres disparaitre. 

\- Voilà.  
\- Merci. 

Il allait repartir, mais il devait rompre pour n’être plus qu’avec Stiles, son âme sœur. 

\- Tout va bien Alexander ?  
\- Nous devons parler.  
\- Bien sûr. Un verre ?  
\- Non merci.

Ils s’assirent sur le canapé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. Je…  
\- Alexander ?  
\- Rompons.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je t’aime Magnus, mais pas comme avant. Tu n’es pas en faute, c’est moi.  
\- C’était donc ça.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je voyais bien que tu étais différent dernièrement. Tu as rencontré quelqu’un d’autre ?

Il baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu n’as pas à l’être. Tu te souviens de Tina ? Tu l’as rencontré ici.  
\- Oui.  
\- Nous étions amants dans le passé, il y a longtemps, mais de la revoir m’a troublé. Je crois que nous avons vécu ensemble une jolie romance Alexander, mais que nous n’étions pas faits pour être ensemble plus longtemps. Tu es mortel et moi immortel.   
\- Tina est aussi immortelle ?  
\- Oui. Nous avons décidés de nous donner une autre chance, mais je ne savais pas comment faire par rapport à toi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
\- Nous avions peur de nous blesser, mais nous le faisions d’une certaine manière puis nous blessions aussi les personnes avec qui nous voulons être.  
\- Oui. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais est-ce un shadowhunter ? Celui que tu aimes ?  
\- Oui, enfin…

Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait lui en parler, mais Magnus lui avait dit pour Tina, même s’il les avait vus.

\- C’est Stiles.  
\- Oh.  
\- Il ne voulait pas, il m’a repoussé, mais nous sommes liés.  
\- Liés ?

Il lui expliqua tout ce qu’il savait sur la rune et comment elle était apparu.

\- Stiles t’apprécie énormément, tu es son mentor, il ne voulait pas te faire ça et…  
\- N’en dis pas plus Alexander, je ne lui en veux pas, je te n’en veux pas. Je vous souhaite simplement d’être heureux. Si tu as besoin d’aide, je serais toujours là pour toi et je vais laisser un mot à mon chaton pour qu’il sache que c’est pareil.   
\- Merci.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, puis il s’en alla le cœur plus léger. Il ne fallait plus qu’il aille voir Stiles et lui dise que c’est lui qu’il aime et qu’il était son choix.


	46. Chapter 46

Stiles soupira en prenant son téléphone qui sonnait.

\- Oui. Allo. Dit-il en baillant.  
\- Stiles.

Il se réveilla complètement en entendant la voix tremblante de son frère de cœur.

\- Simon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Ils sont malades. Tous. Raphael commence à l'être. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
\- Ne panique pas, je prends les livres qu'il me faut et j'arrive.  
\- Merci.

Il se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller Scott, mais ce dernier l'était déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Simon a besoin de moi.  
\- Je viens avec toi.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Non mon loup, je préfère que tu restes ici, même si Simon t'apprécie et que Raphaël te connait, tu ne seras pas en sécurité là-bas, tu es un loup-garou.  
\- Et toi un sorcier et un shadowhunter.  
\- Mais ils savent que j'ai protégé leur clan.  
\- D'accord, mais fais attention, appelles-moi.  
\- Promis.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- N'oublies pas que tu dois entraîner Liam.  
\- Oui.

Il se leva et se prépara en vitesse. Son sac fait, il embrassa une nouvelle fois le front de Scott avant d'ouvrir un portail et d'atterrir devant l'hôtel Dumort. Il appela Simon qui vint lui ouvrir. Il répondit à l'étreinte de son ami. Raphaël, bien plus pâle que d'habitude lui tendit la main qu'il serra.

\- Merci d'être venu.  
\- C'est normal.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel.

\- Que sont les symptômes ?

Avant que Simon ou Raphaël puissent lui dire un vampire arriva presque en rampant du sang coulant de ses yeux et de sa bouche, ses doigts étaient bleus.

\- Ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est un sort. Vous avez appelé Magnus ?  
\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, je...

Raphaël commençait à trembler.

\- Assieds-toi. Lui dit Simon en l'aidant à aller sur le canapé.  
\- On a plus beaucoup de temps. Appelles Magnus et mets-le sur haut parleur.

Il prit le livre le plus important de magie avec les sorts les plus difficiles qu'il avait copié lors de son séjour chez Magnus. Il lança un sort pour trouver la bonne page rapidement.

Trouvant le sort désiré, il traça sa rune de pouvoir en grimaçant puis il prit une grande inspiration et dit l'incantation qu'il désirait.

\- Fene audire vocationem mei, nolite méfais tuam.

 

Il vit Raphaël soupirer, la douleur s'effaçant de ses traits.

 

\- Allo, que me vaut ton appel à cette heure-ci mon petit vampire.

 

Il fit signe à Simon d'approcher.

 

\- Magnus, c'est Stiles, quelqu'un à fait appel au démon Fene pour s'en prendre au clan. Je suis actuellement en train d'utiliser le sort d'inversement, mais j'ai besoin d'aide.  
\- J'arrive.

 

A peine Simon avait-il raccroché son téléphone que le sorcier était là. Il vit ce dernier regardait le vampire au sol avant de venir vers lui.

 

\- Tu te débrouilles bien. Continues, je vais vite trouver la source.

 

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Pour faire appel à un tel démon, Fene était le démon des maladies, la personne avait du ''ensorceler'', il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, un objet appartenant ou représentant tous les vampires. Magnus était auprès de Simon et Raphaël, il devait leur demander s'il n'avait pas eu des changements dernièrement. Le chef de clan secouait la tête négativement, son frère de cœur faisait de même avant qu'il ne s'écrit...

 

\- Chloé.

 

Il n'attendit pas la suite, mais il vit Magnus monter à l'étage. Il maintenait le sort qui servait à ramener le poison, car c'était cela qu'ils avaient tous, ils étaient tous empoissonnés par un sort, vers lui.

 

Son mentor revint avec une jarre avec le sceau du démon dessus. Dès qu'il sentit que plus rien ne venait à lui, il apposa ses mains sur la jarre et bloqua le poison à l'intérieur. Magnus finit le travail en détruisant la jarre.

 

Le vampire au sol se leva. Plus aucune trace de sang et sa peau avait retrouvé sa pâleur vampirique. Il leur souffla un merci avant d'aller vers son chef. Raphaël lui demanda de ses nouvelles, puis lui demanda d'aller chercher Chloé avec d'autres vampires.

 

\- Stiles, Magnus, comment vous remercier ?  
\- Tu n'as pas à le faire Raphaël. Dit son mentor.  
\- Comme si on allait vous laisser tomber. Continua-t-il.  
\- Par contre, comment cela se fait que mon chaton soit là avant moi ?  
\- C'est moi, j'ai appelé Stiles dès que j'ai vu que Raphaël commençait à être malade. J'ai paniqué et j'ai pensé à lui.  
\- Tu me blesses Simon.

 

Ils sourirent car ils voyaient bien que Magnus disait cela pour plaisanter.

 

\- Bon, maintenant que tous est rentré dans l'ordre, je vais rentrer.  
\- Merci Stiles.

 

Il rendit l'étreinte de son frère de cœur, puis il serra la main de Raphaël.

 

\- Quoique tu ais besoin, demande le moi.  
\- Merci.

 

Il remit les deux livres qu'il avait prit dans son sac puis se prépara à ouvrir un portail quand Magnus l'arrêta.

 

\- Chaton, pouvons-nous parler deux minutes ?  
\- Oui.

 

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il se retrouva chez son mentor, assit sur le canapé.

 

\- Un verre de lait ?  
\- Oui, merci. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Magnus vint à ses côtés, en lui tenant le verre.

\- Merci.

Il but un peu.

\- Chaton, je sais pour Alexander et toi.


	47. Chapter 47

\- Chaton, je sais pour Alexander et toi.

Stiles paniqua en entendant cela.

\- Magnus, je suis désolé, je…  
\- Hé, ce n’est pas grave.  
\- Pas grave ? ! Je suis amoureux de votre petit-ami !  
\- Ex petit-ami.  
\- Ex ? Mais je croyais que tout les deux vous vous aimiez ? Il a renoncé à se marier par amour pour vous. Il vous a choisi.  
\- Non chaton, je ne suis pas son choix, tu l’es. Cette rune sur ton torse le prouve. Nous en avons parlé lui et moi. Puis, j’ai retrouvé un ancien amour, une femme incroyable que j’avais repoussée par peur il y a des siècles. Nous nous sommes retrouvés et nous nous donnons une seconde chance.   
\- Je suis quand même désolé. Vous avez été là pour moi, vous m’avez tellement aidé, vous m’avez appris à contrôler ma magie. Je…  
\- Chaton.

Magnus lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ce qui vous lie Alexander et toi, ne changera rien entre nous. Tu es et resteras mon apprenti. Cela n’effacera pas non plus l’estime que j’ai pour toi.  
\- Merci.  
\- Puis, tes petits plats me manquent.

Il rit.

\- Venez dimanche à la maison, mon père sera heureux de vous revoir.  
\- Avec grand plaisir.

¤¤¤

Après avoir bu sa tasse, il quitta l’appartement de Magnus pour l’institut, il voulait voir Alec.

*****

Alec venait de rentrer à l’institut après sa ronde. Sa mère s’approcha de lui.

\- Je dois te parler, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

Il acquiesça.

Après avoir fermé la porte du bureau, il regarda sa mère. Cette dernière avait l’air tendu, plus que d’habitude, quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Maman ? Qui-y-a-t-il ?  
\- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi, tu as l’air différent, la dernière fois que nous avions eu besoin de Magnus, tu étais étrange.  
\- Magnus et moi c’est terminé.  
\- Je suis désolé, sincèrement.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, nous n’étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Il a retrouvé un ancien amour et je suis lié à quelqu’un d’autre.   
\- Lié ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il restait sur ses gardes en général avec sa mère, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui fit montrer sa rune.

\- Mais c’est la rune des âmes sœurs, elle est si rare. Depuis quand l’as-tu ?   
\- Le jour où je me suis écroulé pendant l’entraînement.

Il vit un changement sur le visage de sa mère.

\- Tu es lié au jeune homme qui nous a aidés, Stiles.   
\- Oui. 

Sa mère posa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche.

\- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec lui.  
\- Même s’il est à moitié une créature obscure ?  
\- Oui. Le plus important c’est l’amour.

Vraiment quelque chose n’allait pas. 

\- Maman, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je ne devrais pas t’en parler, mais j’aurai besoin de toi pour le dire à Jace, Izzi et Max.

Il fronça les sourcils en se demande ce qui se passait.

\- Ton père et moi allons divorcer.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il vit des larmes emplir les yeux de sa mère. Il ferma un instant les yeux en comprenant.

\- Il t’a trompé.  
\- Il est tombé amoureux d’une autre femme plus jeune.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas rester ici avec nous. Tu vas diriger l’institut. Nous serons tous là pour toi. Izzi, Jace et Max.  
\- Max va rester avec ton père à l’Idris pour continuer son éducation, mais merci mon chéri.

C’était rare que sa mère lui donne des surnoms, touché, il la serra un peu plus fort.

¤¤¤

En rentrant dans sa chambre, il se figea en voyant la personne assise sur son lit. 

\- Stiles. J’allais te contacter, je…

Son jeune amant le fit taire en l’embrassant. Il fondit sous le baiser et la chaleur des mains du jeune homme sur sa nuque.


	48. Chapter 48

Stiles avait pu rentrer assez facilement dans l’institut, on le reconnaissait, puis Izzi était dans la salle de contrôle. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu’il faisait ici, il avait répondu qu’il venait voir Alec. A ce moment là, il avait remarqué son sourire changé pour devenir taquin. Il allait avoir un interrogatoire. Heureusement il avait été sauvé quand un autre shadowhunter avait appelé la jeune femme. Il était parti presque en courant vers le couloir pour aller dans la chambre d’Alec.

Il s’était à peine assis sur le lit que la porte s’était ouverte sur son brun. La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom avait effacé dans sa tête tout ce qu’il voulait lui dire, il s’était donc levé, avait agrippé sa nuque de ses mains puis il l’avait embrassé.

Il sentait toutes les émotions de son amant à travers leur lien, comme le fait qu’il adorait quand il touchait sa rune qui était sur son cou. 

Ils avaient des choses à se dire, mais là, à la seconde, il voulait surtout sentir le corps nu d’Alec sur le sien et fondre en lui. 

Le lien devait de nouveau fonctionnait vu que son brun venait de passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour le lui enlever. Il fit de même avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Il fut poussé sur le lit, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le regard et le sourire de son amant. Il gémit quand il s’allongea sur lui, ses lèvres sur son cou.

Quand il sentit les doigts de son brun effleurer son anneau de chair, il gémit une nouvelle fois, il voulait changer les rôles. Pour lui montrer qu’il était d’accord, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa. Il n’avait pas raté les rougeurs sur ses joues. Alec était tellement adorable. Même en couchant avec lui, il était quand même timide. 

Il prit la main de son amant et lécha ses doigts un moment avant d’ouvrir les jambes.

Son amant avait été doux pendant les préliminaires, il avait même jouis tellement cela avait été long et bon. Il le vit hésiter, il l’attira à lui et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de le sentir entrer en lui.

¤¤¤

\- Ça va ? 

Il sourit en lui caressant son torse.

\- Alec, c’était parfait. 

Il lui embrassa son épaule gauche. Il soupira de bien être en sentant sa caresse sur son dos. Il regarda le profil de son amant, puis il baissa le regard, il devait lui ne parler.

\- Alec.  
\- Oui.  
\- J’ai vu Magnus.

La main sur son dos s’arrêta.

\- Il m’a dit que vous aviez rompu. Je ne pensais pas être ton choix.

Alec se plaça sur lui.

\- Pourtant tu l’es depuis un moment, tu me rendais dingue à t’insinuer dans ma tête alors que j’avais un petit-ami. Quand tu m’as embrassé la première fois, j’ai répondu à ton baiser car tu me troublais. Pendant des jours, quand je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ton regard quand je t’ai repoussé. Des que tu étais proche de moi, j’avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de sentir tes mains sur mes runes, de t’embrasser. 

Il soupira de bien être, en sentant les lèvres d’Alec sur son cou puis sur ses lèvres.

Front contre front, son amant lui caressa la joue gauche alors qu’il lui soulevait sa jambe droite.

\- Tu as toujours été mon unique choix, il fallait juste que je m’en rende compte.

Il se cambra quand le brun entra en lui.

\- Je t’aime Stiles.  
\- Je t’aime aussi Alec.

¤¤¤*****

Alec éteignit son réveil. Il n’avait pas dormi deux heures après sa dernière étreinte avec Stiles, mais il n’était pas fatigué, il se sentait bien. Il sourit en voyant son amant remuait le nez avant d’ouvrir les yeux. 

\- Bonjour beau brun.  
\- Bonjour trésor.  
\- Trésor ? J’aime bien ce surnom. C’est quelle heure ?   
\- Sept heures.  
\- Je vais devoir y aller.  
\- Pourquoi ? C’est encore tôt.  
\- Parce que tu vas devoir te lever et que je ne veux pas rester seul dans ton lit, puis je dois assister à l’entraînement de Scott avec Liam.  
\- Tu reviendras ce soir ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, on verra.  
\- On verra ? 

Il vit le sourire en coin de son châtain. Il se mit à le chatouiller. Son rire était si communicatif, ses grains de beauté ressortaient encore plus alors que ses joues étaient rougies. Il s’arrêta pour le regarder. Par l’ange qu’il était beau.

\- Je t’aime tellement Stiles.  
\- Je t’aime aussi.


	49. Chapter 49

Stiles allait créer un portail quand Alec l’enlaça par derrière.

\- Et si tu restais déjeuner avec moi ?  
\- Tu as peur d’affronter Jace seul ?  
\- Un peu, mais surtout je veux passer encore un peu de temps avec toi. 

Il se tourna dans ses bras, il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux bruns, puis plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts clairs où l’on pouvait voir une pointe de marron. Il l’aimait, c’était dingue comme il l’aimait. Mais comment allaient-ils faire dans l’avenir pour se voir ? Après le lycée, d’ici quelques mois, il allait intégrer l’université, puis il y avait la meute… Il ferma les yeux sous le baiser que lui donnait son âme sœur. 

\- On trouvera un moyen de se voir. Lui dit Alec son front contre le sien.  
\- Tu as lu en moi.  
\- Non, mais j’ai perçu tes sentiments.

Il l’embrassa tendrement, il était hors de question qu’il le perde.

¤¤¤*****

Alec ne comprenait pas ce qui troublait son amant, mais il ne savait pas non plus ce que c’était que de vivre en tant que terrestre. 

Ils allèrent dans le self. Après avoir prit de quoi déjeuner, ils allèrent à la table où se trouvait sa mère.

\- Maman.  
\- Bonjour mon chéri, Stiles.  
\- Madame Lightwood.  
\- Pas de madame, appelles-moi Maryse. 

Ils s’assirent face à elle, puis ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Au bout d’un petit moment, son âme sœur prit la parole.

\- Maryse, je voulais vous remercier pour les livres de la dernière fois.  
\- Tu les as déjà lus ?  
\- En parti, mais je retape les articles les plus importants, ce qui veut dire presque tout, sur mon ordinateur pour les avoir en permanence avec moi, comme je l’ai fait avec le bestiaire.  
\- Tu les retape ? Cela fait énormément de travail, pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas de la magie ?  
\- Avec la magie, je ne pourrais pas apprendre au fur et à mesure.

Il vit le sourire de sa mère.

\- Je l’avais déjà remarqué la première fois que je t’ai vu, mais tu es vraiment brillant, très intelligent.  
\- Merci. Dit son petit-ami en rougissant.

Le trouvant adorable, et faisant fi de sa mère, il sourit puis se pencha sur Stiles pour l’embrasser sur sa joue gauche.

\- Vous n’allez pas remettre ça, je n’ai pas pu fermer l’œil. Soupira Jace en se plaçant en face d’eux. Maman !  
\- Bonjour Jace.  
\- Tu ne l’avais pas vu ? Lui demanda-t-il ?  
\- J’ai cru que c’était Izzi avec les cheveux détachés.  
\- C’est un beau compliment que tu me fais là. Par contre c’est quoi cette histoire de remettre ça. Enfin je pense comprendre connaissant votre lien. Dit-elle en les montrant Stiles et lui. Mais comment cela peut te toucher ? Demanda-t-elle à présent à son parabataï.  
\- Je ressens à travers notre lien ce qu’Alec ressent pour Stiles et le reste. Nous avons renforcé notre lien, mais c’est toujours pareil.  
\- Clary ne peut rien faire ? Demanda son petit-ami.  
\- Clary ? Mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Demanda Jace.  
\- Simon m’a dit qu’elle était capable de créer de nouvelles runes. Elle pourrait en créer une pour votre lien.

Il fixa son parabataï, ils n’avaient pas pensé à cela.

\- Vraiment très intelligent. Je suis heureuse que mon fils ait une âme sœur telle que toi Stiles.  
\- Merci Maryse…Excusez-moi. Dit-il en prenant son téléphone. Je vais devoir y aller.  
\- Déjà ? 

Stiles le regarda en souriant.

\- Désolé, mais si Jackson lui même m’envoie un message pour que j’aille à l’entraînement, c’est que la situation peut être grave. Enfin, disons que je veux éviter qu’il me paralyse avec sa queue.

Jace s’étouffa en riant.

\- Je voulais dire qu’il est à moitié kanima, il ne lui reste que la queue contenant du venin paralysant et …

Il le fit taire en l’embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Ne fais pas attention à Jace, nous avions compris.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Tu reviens ce soir ?  
\- Je t’appelle, je ne sais pas comment va finir ma journée. Puis tu n’as pas de ronde à faire ?  
\- Si, mais si tu peux, viens quand même après.  
\- Je vais voir ça. Maryse, Jace, bonne journée.

Son petit-ami se pencha vers lui après s’être levé et l’embrassa à son tour tendrement et lui murmura contre ses lèvres un petit ‘’je t’aime’’ avant de partir.


	50. Chapter 50

Stiles venait d’arriver au loft. Il était passé chez lui chercher sa jeep adorée. Il venait à peine d’entrer que Jackson s’exclama.

\- Il est enfin là, nous pouvons commencer.  
\- Et depuis quand tu as besoin de moi pour commencer l’entraînement ?  
\- Depuis que ton compagnon a du mal à contrôler son bêta. 

Il soupira.

\- Rappelles-moi quand tu repars à Londres ?   
\- Pour la énième fois, je ne repars pas, je reste ici à Beacon Hill.   
\- J’avais cru que c’était un cauchemar la dernière fois, mais non, c’est la réalité.

La meute rit, même Ethan le petit-ami de Jackson.

\- Scott, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

Il vit son compagnon sourire.

\- Non, rassures-toi. J’avais juste un peu peur de m’en occuper, pour la première fois, seul.  
\- Tu aurais dû m’appeler.  
\- C’est ce qu’on lui a dit, mais il ne voulait pas te déranger. Dit Peter.

Il prit son compagnon dans ses bras.

\- Scott, tu ne me dérangeras jamais. J’aurais dû rentrer directement après ma conversation avec Magnus.  
\- Tu avais besoin d’un peu de temps avec Alec, je le comprends.  
\- Merci.   
\- Bon quand vous voulez pour l’entraînement. 

Il soupira.

\- Ethan.  
\- Oui Stiles ?  
\- Fais taire ton petit-ami avant que je ne le transforme complètement en lézard.

Il sentit le rire de Scott se percuter sur la peau de son cou et entendit le rire de tous, ainsi que l’exclamation de Jackson.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il rit aussi en voyant les rougeurs du demi-kanima quand son petit-ami l’embrassa.

\- Enfin un peu de paix. 

Le calme revenu, il soutint Scott pendant l’entraînement de Liam avec Peter à ses côtés, pendant que Derek s’occupait des autres.

*****

Après le départ de Stiles, Izzi et Clary les rejoignirent pour le petit déjeuner. Sa mère allait partir, mais sa sœur lui demanda de rester. 

\- Clary ?   
\- Oui.  
\- Tu pourrais dessiner une rune diminuant l’impact de ma rune d’âme sœur par rapport à ma rune parabataï.  
\- Je peux essayer, mais il faudra tester si cela ne bloque les effets de l’une comme de l’autre.

Il vit le sourire de sa mère derrière sa tasse alors que Jace soupira. 

\- J’ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Demanda la rousse.  
\- Je crois que Jace en a un peu marre de ressentir les hormones en ébullition de mon frère quand il est en contact avec Stiles.   
\- Izzi, tu devais le dire devant maman ? Râla son parabataï.  
\- Je te rappelle que tu as fais la même chose un peu plus tôt. Répondit sa mère.  
\- Vraiment ? Racontes-nous. Sourit sa sœur.

Il sourit aussi devant la mine boudeuse du blond. 

\- Je m’en occupe. Lui dit Clary en posant sa main gauche sur son avant bras droit pour attirer son attention.

¤¤¤

Malheureusement, la rousse n’avait pu le faire, ils avaient du s’occuper de squelettes-démons qui envahissaient les rues.

Il envoyait une nouvelle flèche, elle coupa en deux la créature. C’était la dernière dans la région qu’il s’occupait. Il était fatigué, il n’avait pas arrêté depuis… Depuis combien de temps ? Il regarda sa montre. Trois heures.

¤¤¤

Il rejoignit les autres, sa sœur vint dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous un peu blessés, mais rien de grave.

¤¤¤

Il sortit de sa douche quand il vit son portable vibrer, il sourit en voyant que c’était un message de Stiles. 

« J’ai senti que tu étais blessé. Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il en avait envie, mais il devait régler certaine chose avant de revoir son amant.

« Je vais bien, juste une égratignure. Je dois encore faire mon rapport. Je t’aime. »  
« Je t’aime aussi. »


	51. Chapter 51

Alec faisait le numéro de Scott. Il l’avait prit dans le téléphone de Stiles quand ce dernier était sous la douche la dernière fois qu’il était venu le voir. 

\- Allo ?  
\- Scott, c’est Alec, je ne te dérange pas ?

Il savait que son petit-ami passé la soirée avec son père, le loup était donc seul.

\- Du tout. Je suis surpris que tu m’appelles.  
\- Je voulais te parler de Stiles. Je sais que vous êtes compagnon…  
\- Ne me l’enlève pas.  
\- Non, justement je t’appelle pour te dire que tu n’as pas de souci à te faire. J’aime Stiles, mais je sais aussi que votre lien est important. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j’ai quelqu’un qui est comme un compagnon pour moi.  
\- Oui, Stiles m’a expliqué. Vous appelez ça pababa…  
\- Parabataï. Scott, je veux être sûr que je ne te prends pas trop souvent Stiles. Je sais que tu as eu des soucis quand il est venu ici pour la première fois et…  
\- Merci. Je vais mieux. J’ai toujours besoin de lui, mais moins souvent. Puis il a le droit au bonheur. Stiles a toujours été là pour moi, il m’a toujours soutenu et protégé alors que c’était à moi de le faire. Tu le rends heureux.   
\- Toi aussi tu sais.  
\- Merci Alec merci de m’avoir appelé et je sais maintenant que mon meilleur ami compte énormément pour toi et que tu es vraiment quelqu’un de bien.  
\- Merci. Un jour, tu devrais venir, je suis sûr que Jace adorerait parler de son calvaire de m’avoir comme parabataï.

Il l’entendit rire.

\- J’en serais heureux.  
\- Je dois te laisser, à la prochaine.  
\- Bye.

Il raccrocha puis il soupira, cela s’était mieux passé que ce qu’il s’était imaginé. 

Il allait s’allonger quand on frappa à sa porte.

\- Oui ?

C’était Clary.

\- J’ai trouvé quelque chose pour la rune de contrôle.  
\- J’arrive.

Il la suivit jusqu’à la chambre de Jace.

¤¤¤

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda le blond à la rousse.  
\- Tu as peur Jace ?

Il sourit devant la tête que faisait son meilleur ami.

\- Vas-y. Grogna son parabataï.

Ils avaient enlevé leurs tee-shirts. Clary traça la rune sur eux.

\- Il faut faire un essai. Dit la jeune femme.  
\- Pense à Stiles. Lui dit Jace. Rien que cela en général je le ressens.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina facilement le visage de son petit-ami. Il se voyait embrasser ses grains de beautés, sa gorge, caressé…

\- Stop ! S’écria son meilleur ami. Je ressens toujours. 

Il vit Clary vérifier leurs runes avant de se taper le front. 

\- J’ai oublié que c’était une rune très rare, j’ai juste ressenti pour un bloqueur. 

Elle traça une autre rune accrochée à celle qu’elle venait de leur faire.

\- Cela doit être bon.

¤¤¤

Les premiers tests avaient fonctionné, il ne manquait plus que de passer un moment en tête en tête avec son petit-ami. Il voulait lui faire une surprise, alors il alla voir son ex. Il savait que c’était étrange d’aller le voir pour l’aider avec son nouveau copain, mais ils étaient restés amis

\- Alexander, que me vaut ta visite ?  
\- J’ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Je t’écoute. Rien de grave au moins ?  
\- Non, c’est pour Stiles.  
\- Pour mon chaton ? Je t’écoute.

Il sourit en entendant ce surnom. C’était vrai que son petit-ami avait un petit quelque chose d’un chaton.

\- Peux-tu créer un portail pour m’amener chez lui ?  
\- Oh, une visite surprise romantique ?  
\- Oui.  
\- J’adore, je te fais ça. Tu veux y aller quand ?  
\- Maintenant.


	52. Chapter 52

Alec était dans la chambre de Stiles et l’attendait. Magnus avait appelé ce dernier pour savoir s’il était chez lui, mais il était au poste de police pour apporter à manger à son père. C’était donc le moment pour lui de planifier la surprise. Magnus prévint quand même Stiles qu’il lui avait déposé quelque chose pour lui dans sa chambre. Connaissant la curiosité de son petit-ami, ce dernier n’allait plus tarder. 

Il jetait des coups d’œil dehors quand il le vit arriver. Il sourit en le voyant trébucher, heureusement son petit –ami évita la chute, sûrement grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il l’entendit ensuite courir dans les escaliers.

\- Bonsoir Stiles.  
\- Alec.

Il s’approcha de lui et caressa sa joue gauche. Son petit-ami comprit qu’il était bien là puisqu’il lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Comment tu…

Il le fit taire en l’embrassant tendrement, langoureusement. 

\- Mon petit-ami me manquait terriblement.  
\- Tu as demandé à Magnus.  
\- Oui. Tu n’as pas de souci à te faire, nous sommes juste amis lui et moi, c’est toi que j’aime et…

Stiles l’embrassa pour le faire taire à son tour.

\- Tu reste avec moi cette nuit ?  
\- Si tu veux de moi.

Le regard brillant, le sourire, puis le mordillement de lèvres de son petit-ami était sa réponse. Ils s’embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

¤¤¤*****

Stiles caressait le torse d’Alec après leur étreinte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la rune de parabataï de son petit-ami. Il en traça les contours. Il sourit en l’entendant gémir.

\- On dirait que j’ai trouvé un nouveau point sensible. Qu’as-tu fait à ta rune ?  
\- Nous avons suivi ton idée et demandé à Clary de nous écrire une rune pour bloquer notre rune d’âmes sœurs.  
\- Cela fonctionne ?   
\- Les pensées oui, le reste, on doit tester.  
\- Oh, alors on va la tester, toute la nuit s’il le faut.

Il le vit fermer les yeux et retenir un nouveau gémissement. Il se pencha et embrassa la rune. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu’Alec l’avait allongé sous lui et l’embrassait passionnément. 

Baiser qui amena à une nouvelle étreinte et à une nuit passionnée.

###

Bonus Saphaël

Après le départ de Stiles et Magnus, Chloé avait été ramenée et puni pour ce qu’elle avait osé faire au clan. 

Simon avait insisté pour que Raphaël et le clan aillent se reposer malgré que le sort soit levé. Voyant l’inquiétude du bébé vampire, ils avaient tous accepté.

¤¤¤

Le chef de clan et son amant étaient dans la chambre du premier.

\- Je vais bien Simon.  
\- Tu as failli mourir et pour de bon cette fois-ci !

Raphaël attira Simon dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, mais je suis là.

Il caressa le visage de son jeune amant puis il l’embrassa. Depuis leur discussion sur leurs sentiments, il ne cachait plus son affection envers lui, peu importe l’image qu’il donnait. Son clan avait accepté leur union, disant même que Simon l’influençait positivement. 

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Raphaël.  
\- Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu disparaissais. J’ai vécu cinquante ans sans toi, mais je ne le pourrais plus.

Il l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou tout en passant sa main gauche sous son haut.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir autant aimer ce garçon quand il l’avait vu la première fois gesticulant et bavard sous la prise d’une de ses vampires pour attirer l’attention des Shadowhunters, pourtant à présent, il ne pouvait plus imaginer son existence sans lui. Il avait compris ses sentiments quand il voyait partir Simon chaque nuit pour revenir avant l’aube. Un soir, n’en pouvant plus, et sachant qu’un danger rôdait, il avait décidé de le suivre. Il avait été jaloux de la voir sourire, rire avec ce garçon, s’il ne l’avait pas tué, c’était pour ne pas perdre le peu de respect que Simon avait pour lui. Heureusement qu’il ne l’avait pas fait, Stiles était le frère de cœur de son amant et un allié de taille pour son clan.

\- Raphaël…

Il frémit en l’entendant souffler son prénom ainsi. Cela le rendait fou. Il n’attendit pas plus pour lui faire l’amour passionnément.


	53. Chapter 53

Alec caressait le dos de Stiles qui était dans ses bras. Peu importe qui donnait à l’autre, ils finissaient toujours dans cette position et il aimait cela.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda son petit-ami.  
\- A ta chambre, elle te ressemble.  
\- Vraiment ? Ouai, vu le bordel tu dois avoir raison.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire. Elle a des couleurs, elle a un côté joyeux. Je me sens bien ici.  
\- Tu sais, je ressens la même chose quand je dors dans ta chambre.

Il se pencha et l’embrassa. 

¤¤¤

Ils avaient la soirée tranquille à regarder un film, à se câliner, à s’aimer.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, ils venaient de finir de déjeuner, il allait partir quand un homme entra, il se douta que c’était le père de Stiles, mais quand ce dernier les présenta, sa gorge se serra.

\- Alors tu es le fameux Alec.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur.  
\- Pas de Monsieur qui tienne, appelle-moi Noah. Stiles appelle bien ta mère Maryse, d’après ce qu’il m’a dit.   
– Pourquoi j’aurai menti sur ça ? S’offusqua son petit-ami.  
\- Je n’ai pas dit que tu avais menti. Soupira le père de ce dernier.

Il sourit de les voir interagir ainsi. 

\- Nous vous avons gardé des pancakes. Dit-il.  
\- Merci Alec. Désolé, je suis assez fatigué, mais nous devrions prendre un moment pour se connaitre un peu mieux, vu que mon fils et toi vous êtes liés.  
\- D’accord Mon…

En croisant le regard du sheriff, il se rattrapa.

\- Noah.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec son petit-ami.

\- Tu vois, ça s’est bien passé.  
\- Cela n’a duré que quelques minutes, puis je n’étais pas anxieux. Dit-il en répondant à l’étreinte de Stiles.  
\- N’oublie pas que je ressens tout ce que tu ressens à travers notre lien.   
\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre Jace. 

Son petit-ami lui sourit tout en attirant sa tête vers la sienne puis il l’embrassa. 

¤¤¤

Il venait d’arriver à l’institut, il appréhendait un peu de voir son parabataï. Il espérait de tout cœur que Clary avait réussi, sinon il allait en entendre parler. 

\- Alec !  
\- Izzi. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en voyant la tête de sa sœur.  
\- Je ne sais pas, maman nous a convoqués dans son bureau. Je ne pouvais pas te joindre, je…

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Désolé, j’ai oublié mon téléphone dans ma chambre. On va la rejoindre, d’accord.  
\- Oui.

¤¤¤

En rentrant dans le bureau de sa mère, il croisa le regard de Jace, ce dernier n’avait pas l’air en colère, juste soucieux du fait d’être ici. Max n’était pas là, il devait être avec leur père. Il alla au côté de sa mère et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule droite pour l’encourager. Il savait que ce n’était pas un moment facile pour elle. 

\- Jace, Izzi, Robert et moi divorçons.

¤¤¤

Sa sœur avait été abattu par la nouvelle, elle n’en revenait pas que leur père ait pu faire quelque chose de ce genre. Il avait voulu être auprès d’elle, mais Clary la voyant passer en pleurs, l’avait devancé. Jace, lui, il voulait aller frapper leur père. Il lui avait proposé de s’entraîner pour évacuer sa colère.

*****

Raphaël réfléchissait à ce qu’il avait dit ou fait à Simon pour qu’il lui demande de rompre. 

\- Raphaël, je t’ai apporté… Ra…  
\- Je ne suis pas sourd ! Dépose ce que tu m’as amené ici et sors de mon bureau.

Le jeune vampire posa les dossiers et s’en alla. Il soupira. Depuis que Simon lui avait dit qu’ils devaient se séparer il y avait une semaine de cela, il était sur les nerfs. Il ne supportait rien. 

N’en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir pourquoi il avait perdu l’homme de son éternité, il alla le chercher pour avoir une explication. 

Simon l’évitait depuis, mais il savait où le trouvait, sur le banc où il retrouvait Stiles…


	54. Chapter 54

Alec sourit alors qu’il était allongé sur son lit, il communiquait par l’esprit avec Stiles. Son âme sœur avait ressenti ses ressentiments envers son père. Il l’avait contacté par la pensée, mais il était en train de s’entraîner avec Jace. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s’inquiéter, qu’ils en parleraient ce soir. 

A peine avait-il quitté son parabataï après sa ronde nocturne qu’il état allé dans sa chambre. Il lui avait raconté ce qu’il se passait dans sa famille. Stiles avait été à son écoute, et l’avait rassuré en disant que sa mère était une femme forte, qu’elle arriverait à tourner la page, puis qu’elle était une belle femme, qu’elle trouverait quelqu’un de bien, même si ce n’était pas un shadowhunter.

A présent, ils parlaient de Jace et de ses réactions face à leur lien.

\- Donc il n’a rien ressenti.  
\- Non. D’ailleurs, je crois qu’il est allé fêter ça.

Il entendit le rire de son âme sœur.

\- J’aimerai être avec toi. Lui dit-il.  
\- Moi aussi, mais j’ai cours demain et quand nous sommes ensembles, nous dormons peu.

C’était vrai qu’avec Stiles, le côté sensuel était souvent présent, même s’ils n’allaient pas toujours jusqu’au bout, ils avaient besoin de se toucher, de se caresser.

\- Je me retiendrai.  
\- J’en ai envie, mais je ne peux vraiment pas Alec.  
\- D’accord. Quand pourras-tu venir ? Tu préfères que je vienne ?   
\- Je te le dirais, ou pas.  
\- Tu vas voir la prochaine fois que je te vois.  
\- J’ai hâte.  
\- Je t’aime Stiles.  
\- Je t’aime aussi Alec. Bonne nuit.  
\- Fais de beaux rêves.

Il garda les yeux fermés et se laissa aller au sommeil.

*****

Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il s’en voulait d’avoir rejeté Alec, mais il devait planifier la suite des évènements avant de faire face à son âme sœur. Il espérait qu’il serait heureux en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Stiles ? Tu voulais me parler fiston ?  
\- Oui, papa, entre.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?   
\- J’ai quelque chose à te demander, et j’espère que tu seras d’accord.  
\- Je t’écoute.

*****

Raphaël venait d’arriver au banc où il avait retrouvé Simon la première fois qu’il le cherchait. Son compagnon était bien là.

\- Simon.

Il le vit soupirer. Il l’enlaça avant qu’il ne s’en aille.

\- Ne compte pas me fuir une nouvelle fois. Simon, pourquoi tu as voulu rompre ? Tu ne m’aimes plus ?   
\- C’est toi qui ne m’aime pas Raphaël.  
\- Quoi ? 

De sa main droite, il tourna le visage de son bébé vampire.

\- Moi ? Je ne t’aime pas ? Qui t’a mis cette idée en tête, alors que je suis fou de toi ?   
\- Toi.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ? Lui dit son amant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je le ferai tant que je ne comprendrais pas cette connerie.  
\- Ce n’est pas une connerie.  
\- Si, ça l’est, car je t’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu appelles Izzi dans ton sommeil !

Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi il appellerait cette shadowhunter ? 

\- J’ai fais ça ?   
\- Oui.  
\- Pourtant je t’assure que …Attends…  
\- Tu avoues que tu es intéressé par elle.

Simon essayait de sortir de ses bras, il l’enlaça plus fortement. 

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par elle.   
\- Alors pourquoi tu…

Il le fit taire en m’embrassant.

\- Ecoutes-moi, je vais t’avouer quelque chose. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?  
\- Comment oublier comment j’ai fini tenu par les chevilles, la tête en l’envers.  
\- Ce que tu ignores, c’est qu’avant que Lina arrive, j’étais seul à t’observer. Je voulais être sûr que c’était toi que je devais enlever et là, je t’ai vu avec cette brune, cette shadwhunter. Avec Isabelle. Quelque chose d’étrange s’est passé en moi, mais je n’en ai pas tenu compte. Puis quand tu es devenu un vampire, même si je pensais que tu étais amoureux de la rousse, de Clary, dans mes songes, je te voyais quitter le clan pour la brune. Si j’ai dit son prénom, c’était que je te demandais une nouvelle fois de choisir avec qui tu voulais rester et je répétais ta réponse.  
\- Raphaël, ma seule réponse c’est toi. Je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime aussi.

Ils s’embrassèrent.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne veux plus rompre ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Répondit son amant avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Et si on rentrait à l’hôtel ?  
\- Très bonne idée. 

Ils s’embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer chez eux.


	55. Chapter 55

C’était le réveillon de Noël. Stiles était à New York, chez Magnus pour préparer le repas. En appelant son mentor, il y avait quelques temps, ils avaient décidé d’organiser un diner pour être ensemble au moment des fêtes. Alec, Tina, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Maryse, Simon, Raphael, Scott, Mélissa et son père étaient conviés. 

Il avait prévu de tout mettre en place, puis d’aller à l’institut pour parler en privé avec Alec puis d’annoncer la nouvelle à Simon quand il arriverait ici.

\- Tu as besoin d’aide chaton ?   
\- Non, ça va.   
\- Je ne fais pas grand-chose.  
\- Vous nous prêtez votre appartement et vous avez dressé une table magnifique.  
\- Grâce à la magie.  
\- Je ne sais pas le faire. Dit-il.  
\- Cela viendra. Je suis même sûr que tu y arrives déjà, mais que tu m’as laissé le faire.  
\- Oups. J’ai eu un excellent professeur.

Ils se sourirent. 

\- Meow.  
\- Hey, pompom. 

Il se lava les mains puis se pencha pour prendre le chat dans ses bras. 

\- Comme il ne fait pas chaud, je leur fais une place au chaud.  
\- Ils ne vont plus vouloir partir.  
\- Cela ne me dérange pas.

Il reposa le chat puis se lava de nouveau les mains pour finir de préparer le repas. 

¤¤¤

Il venait d’arriver à l’institut. La maman d’Alec l’attendait à l’entrée.

\- Bonjour Stiles.  
\- Bonjour Maryse.   
\- Comme convenu, Alec est dans la salle d’armes pour une petite révision de son arc. Tu peux y aller sans qu’il ne te voie.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- Je t’en prie.  
\- Non, vraiment merci, je sais que ce n’est pas dans les règles et…  
-Tu nous as aidés plus de fois que nous ne l’avons fait pour toi, mais surtout tu es lié à mon fils et tu le rends heureux.

Il la prit un instant dans ses bras avant d’aller dans la chambre de son âme sœur.

¤¤¤

Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps, Alec vint quelques minutes après.

\- Stiles…

Son amant allait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je mesure les places libres dans ta chambre. Je pourrais toujours réduire mes meubles grâce à la magie, mais je ne connais pas encore le sort.  
\- Tes meubles ? 

Il se tourna vers lui.

\- A la rentrée prochaine, je vais aller à l’université, j’ai choisi celle de New York. Vu mes notes, je ne me fais pas de soucis, je serais pris. Par contre, vu ma vie privé, tu sais je suis à moitié sorcier et à moitié shadowhunter, j’ai un compagnon loup-garou et une âme sœur shadowhunter, je me trouve toujours mêlé à une bataille surnaturelle et j’en passe. Donc avec tout ça, je ne pouvais pas aller dans un dortoir alors j’ai demandé l’accord à une femme importante shadowhunter si je pouvais venir vivre ici à la rentrée. Elle a accepté et vu que son fils est mon petit-ami, elle a pensé que je pourrais vivre avec lui. Enfin, si tu es d’a…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu’Alec l’avait prit dans ses bras et l’avait soulevé pour l’embrasser.

\- Cela veut dire oui ?   
\- Mille fois oui. Mais ton père et Scott sont d’accord ?   
\- Oui. Je ne suis qu’à un portail d’eux. Puis Scott m’a raconté votre conversation.  
\- Je…

Il le fit taire en l’embrassant.

\- Merci de l’avoir fait. Cela nous a touché tous les deux. 

Ils s’embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

*****

Alec n’arrivait pas à croire en sa chance, en son bonheur. Stiles était parti finir le repas. Il était donc allé voir Jace.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
\- Stiles va vivre avec moi au printemps.  
\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Mais c’est génial !  
\- Oui.   
\- Mais attends, maman est au courant ?   
\- Oui, elle a aidé Stiles à arranger les choses.  
\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.

Ils se prirent dans les bras. 

\- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda sa sœur qui venait d’arriver avec Clary.

Il leur annonça la nouvelle, les filles étaient heureuses pour lui. 

¤¤¤*****

Stiles regardait les invités. La maman d’Alec parlait à son père, Jace parlait à Scott, Clary et Izzy à Tina et Alec à Magnus. Il était heureux que malgré la situation, ces deux derniers restaient amis.

On sonna, il alla ouvrir avec l’accord de l’hôte de maison.

\- Stiles.  
\- Simon.

Ils se prirent dans les bras.

\- Bonsoir Raphaël.  
\- Bonsoir Stiles.  
\- Tu as l’air bien heureux ? Lui dit son ami.  
\- J’ai quelque chose à t’apprendre, enfin à vous apprendre.   
\- Qu’y-a-t-il ?  
\- Au printemps prochain, je viens vivre à New York.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que Simon le prit fortement dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau.

¤¤¤*****

Ils étaient là, tous ensembles à rire, à manger, tout se passait bien, dans la bonne ambiance.

Alec posa sa main droite sur la nuque de son petit-ami. Ce dernier le regarda.

\- Je t’aime Stiles.

*****

Stiles sourit à Alec.

\- Je t’aime aussi.

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement avant de retourner leurs regards et esprits vers leurs amis et familles.

FIN


	56. Bonus

Stiles quittait la faculté. C'était les vacances de Noël. Il rentrait à Beacon Hill. La nuit était déjà tombée, il avait fini tard les cours.

\- Stiles.

Il se tourna vers Tomas un garçon de sa classe. Ce dernier n'était pas seul, d'autres élèves de sa classe étaient là.

\- Oui ?  
\- Ça te dit de venir avec nous ? On va fêter le fait que nous sommes en vacances.  
\- Désolé, je ne peux pas.  
\- Tu ne peux jamais. Tu ne sors jamais avec nous.  
\- Je travaille.  
\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu ne veux pas dire où. Tu restes dans ton coin en classe et même pour manger. Tu vas finir seul à agir ainsi.  
\- Qui as-dit qu'il était seul ? Dit Alec.

Il sourit en voyant son petit-ami.

\- Bonsoir toi.

Son brun l'embrassa.

\- Je suis son petit-ami et nous vivons ensemble.  
\- Et pour les amis, il nous a déjà nous. Dit Simon.  
\- Son job ? Vos n'êtes pas à son niveau pour y avoir accès. Dit Jace.

Il se retint de rire en voyant la tête que faisaient Tomas et les autres avant de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver à l'institut pour vous. Dit-il en pointant ses amis shadowhunters. Et chez Magnus pour vous deux. Dit-il en regardant les vampires.  
\- J'étais impatient de retourner à Beacon Hill. Dit Simon. Alors j'ai appelé Clary pour passer le temps et elle aussi languissait de partir.  
\- C'est sympa pour Raphaël.  
\- Merci Stiles. Dit ce dernier.  
\- Il avait du travail avec le clan. Se justifia Simon.

Raphaël l'enlaça en souriant. Ils montraient leurs sentiments devant eux maintenant.

 

\- J'en ai parlé aux autres et Alec a été le premier a décidé de te rejoindre ici pour partir plus vite. Expliqua Clary.  
\- Notre premier Noël. S'exclama Izzi.

Il sourit en la voyant si heureuse.

\- Merci de nous avoir tous invités. Lui dit Raphaël.  
\- C'est normal. Et rassure-toi, ma meute s'est arrangée pour que vous soyez, Simon et toi, à l'abri du soleil la journée. Par contre, je n'ai pas mes affaires et...

Jace lui montra son sac.

\- Je l'ai fait. Dit son petit-ami.  
\- Merci.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'aller chez Magnus.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient de traverser le portail. Il put à peine poser son sac qu'il se fit fortement étreindre.

\- Bonsoir mon loup.  
\- Bonsoir mon sorcier angélique.

Il rit à ce surnom. Depuis son entrée à l'université, il n'avait pas pu voir Scott. Ils s'appelaient, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se voir. Ils devaient prendre leurs marques en tant qu'élève, mais aussi dans leurs vies privés. Alpha pour Scott, mi sorcier-Shadowhunters pour lui. Il avait commencé à travailler avec les autres.

\- Fiston.  
\- Bonjour papa.

Il avait vu son père il y avait deux mois de cela. Ce dernier avait une semaine de congés. Il lui avait fait la surprise en venant avec l'aide de Magnus. Il avait d'ailleurs séjourné chez ce dernier.

Il avait ensuite salué Peter. Ce dernier n'était pas venu avec son père, malgré qu'ils étaient amants, préférant un moment père/fils.

\- Cela fait plaisir de te revoir kid.  
\- Moi aussi gros nounours.  
\- Tout est prêt pour tes amis, c'est dans l'immeuble de Derek, où se trouvait son loft, deux étages en dessous pour les shadowhunters, et quatre pour les vampires.  
\- C'est parfait, merci.  
\- Je t'en prie.  
\- Tu pourras les y conduire ?  
\- Pas de soucis.  
\- Mais avant, venez manger. Dit son père.

¤¤¤

C'était le soir de Noël. Cinq jours qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hill. Il avait retrouvé son lien avec Scott, fait découvrir la ville à Alec, Clary, Izzi, Jace et Raphaël. Simon retrouvait des lieux qu'il avait connu enfant avec lui.

Il se changeait après avoir cuisiné. Il sourit à son petit-ami qui l'enlaça.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alec.  
\- Depuis un an, je suis heureux tous les jours car tu vis avec moi. Mais depuis qu'on est là, que j'apprends ce qu'était ta vie avant notre rencontre, j'ai peur que cette vie te manque. Que Scott, ton père, tes amis te manquent. Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant.

*****

Alec n'avait jamais pensé à ce que Stiles avait quitté pour lui, enfin, il n'y avait pas songé bien longtemps, mais à présent, il avait peur de perdre son petit-ami. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains et fixa son regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas décidé de tout quitter sur un coup de tête, j'y ai réfléchi longuement, j'en avais parlé à mon père et Scott. Je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je suis heureux avec toi. Je te l'ai dit le jour où je suis venu poser mes affaires, je ne suis qu'à un portail d'eux. Si je veux leur rendre visite, je le peux. Ne te fais pas de soucis d'accord.  
\- D'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

¤¤¤*****

Joie, rires rythmés cette soirée de fin d'année. Stiles et Alec étaient plus heureux que jamais. Une nouvelle année allait bientôt débuter, une nouvelle année qui les verra plus unis que jamais.

FIN


End file.
